Broken Promises and New Beginnings
by jessewriter
Summary: Now Complete!! This is a AU set during and after TPM. It starts in the Council Chambers right before Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are about to go back to Naboo. It is different from then on. Qui-Gon doesn't die. Obi-Wan gets a new Master.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Summary: This story begins in the Council Chamber on Coruscant before Obi- Wan and Qui-Gon headed back to Naboo. That is where the AU starts and things are pretty different from then on. Obi is taken on by a new master and Qui and Ani become a Master/Padawan team. Then the story skips ahead a year and we see how these three try to work things out between themselves. As far as spoilers there are a few for The Phantom Menace, but hey if you haven't seen it yet what are you waiting for? I think I came pretty close to staying on task with the Star Wars series information but may have made a few mistakes. That is alright because this is an alternate universe and NOT THE REAL ONE therefore it will not be the same. Wait a second even George's isn't the real universe so whoa wait a minute thinking about this is making me a little dizzy.  
  
Feedback: I would love to get feedback on this story. I would appreciate it if everyone would put down their flame throwers though because this is my first time out and I know I will make some mistakes. I need constructive criticism so that I will get better not mean comments that will only serve to make me cry. I thank each and every one of the readers who take the time to review this story. I love fan fiction and hope to write stories that can entertain others as much as their stories have entertained me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on something wonderful. You will need a big box of tissues though so keep those handy.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
/What?/ The thought echoed in shock throughout his mind. Obi-Wan felt it as it bounced off every memory and reasonable thought in his brain trying to create some sort of logic out of the illogical statement made by his Master. Obi-Wan immediately sent the question through their bond. Qui- Gon hesitated slightly sensing the hurt, betrayal and confusion coming from his Padawan. This wasn't the time to address Obi-Wan though. He had to stay focused. He had to make sure that this boy, the Chosen One, was trained. From the skeptical looks evident on the faces of the Council Members he knew that he, Qui-Gon Jinn, was the only Master who would take the task seriously and train him thoroughly without fear or distain. He placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders and felt the boy relax beneath his touch. Beside him Obi-Wan stood ridged with outrage.  
  
"You already have a Padawan. It is against the code." Mace calmly overrode his request.  
  
Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan relax slightly at this. /Master do not defy the council again. / He heard through their bond. Qui-Gon sighed thinking //If only I could walk away from this. If only I could have convinced Obi-Wan on our way to Coruscant of the need for Anakin to be trained,// but life wasn't always about what we wanted it was about duty. Being a Jedi had taught him that and surely if nothing else Obi-Wan had learned that much over the last 12 years.  
  
"Obi-Wan is ready to face the trails. He is head strong and needs work on his connection with the Living Force, but there is little more that I can teach him. I request that he be allowed to face the trials immediately."  
  
/Ready? Me ?/ Qui-Gon heard the question mentally as well as a touch of panic just as he also heard his Padawan's voice sounding bright and confident joining in his attempt to convince the Council that he was ready for his knight trials. Qui-Gon sighed. Never in his life had anyone been as loyal to him as Obi-Wan. //And how do I reward that?// Qui-Gon mused shaking his head. He couldn't think about that now. He would apologize later.  
  
"Disagree with your Padawan you do?" Yoda's voice brought him from his thoughts. He then realized he was shaking his head. The room was silent and all eyes were upon him. He turned to see betrayal in Obi-Wan's eyes. Cold and grey he refused to look away.  
  
"No. I was thinking of something- I mean Yes I think Obi-Wan is ready." Qui-Gon tried to send reassurance to his Padawan through their bond but found it closed between them. When he glanced over he found Obi-Wan now staring straight ahead as if trying to burn a hole through one of the glass windows that made up the walls of the council room. He tried to read the expression on the young man's face but it was completely unreadable. Anakin shifted uneasily beneath his hands.  
  
"Our own council we will keep on who is ready.' Yoda continued.  
  
/Then why ask me if I am disagreeing with my Padawan? / Qui-Gon shot to his master sitting directly across from him. Qui-Gon's frustration was building. He could tell that Anakin was sensing it as well. He grew weary of the Council and the games that they liked to play with the other Jedi.  
  
"You will return with the Queen to Naboo." Mace began but Qui-Gon interrupted him.  
  
"No I will not. I will not endanger my new Padawan." Qui-Gon stated firmly. He could feel Obi-Wan's eyes burning into him then. The young man was trying to maintain his serenity but his breaths were coming quicker under the realization that Qui-Gon had just referred to Anakin as his new Padawan. Qui-Gon could feel Anakin stiffen with worry. For a moment Qui- Gon allowed his mind to wonder what had happened to the boy when others were displeased with him in his life as a slave. He shuddered involuntarily and quickly turned his mind back to the council.  
  
Mace Windu was glaring an ominous tone adding weight to his words. "Master Jinn you are overstepping your boundaries with the council. I must warn you that you are walking a dangerous line. As a member of the Jedi Order you are to submit to the will of the Council as it feels led by the Force. Now you already have a Padawan in Obi-Wan. The council has decided that Anakin Skywalker is NOT to be trained at this time. You and YOUR PADAWAN "Mace paused here his voice rising for emphasis, "WILL return to Naboo with the Queen and protect her to the best of your abilities. It is our hope that you will be able to draw out your attacker. We will need more evidence in order to determine if your attacker was indeed a Sith."  
  
So it had come to this. He had always wondered when the choice would have to be made. Qui-Gon had never been one for turning his back on the will of the force. He had always obeyed its calling even when it was in direct opposition to the council. He knew that this was a precarious moment for him. To disobey the council would result in his being dismissed from the order, but to turn his back on the force would be a greater betrayal. He tried once again to reach out to Obi-Wan. How could he ever explain this to his beloved Padawan, ex-Padawan he corrected himself sadly? How could he make Obi-Wan see that Anakin's training was more important than his or anyone else's for that matter? The bond between them was still closed. Knowing what he must do, Qui-Gon steeled himself then met Mace's glare. Taking a deep breath he announced in a loud firm voice, "I, Master Qui-Gon Jinn hereby resign from the Order of the Jedi. " The room erupted in shocked sighs and gasps. Qui-Gon Jinn had no desire to hear what the council members had to say concerning his action so he abruptly turned on his heels and left the room with Anakin at his side. He dared not look at the stricken expression on his beloved ex-apprentice's face. He knew it would be his undoing. He wouldn't look back. He had chosen the force and the force had chosen him to train Anakin. He heard the doors swish closed behind him. Only then did he allow himself to breath again. Placing his arm about Anakin's shoulder they made their way to what had been his and Obi-Wan's quarters. There was packing to do and transports to arrange. Qui-Gon had no idea where they were headed but he trusted the force to show them the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13(To be on the safe side) Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21.  
  
Other Stuff:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
********************************  
  
Obi-Wan stood stunned unable to move. Frozen in shock, his mouth dropped open and his eyes were lost searching and staring emptily at the spot where his master had just stood. It was as if he were willing the man to appear again where he had just been standing. His heart cried out. He couldn't breathe. How could this be happening? One moment he was a Padawan learner on the brink of being recommended for his knight trials and the next his Master, HIS Master, was resigning from the order, casting him aside for a snot nosed untrained pathetic life form. Turning to the exit he immediately threw open the bond and desperately searched for the reason his Master had chosen to abandon him like this. It was too late. Qui-Gon and Anakin were gone. He would have felt humiliated but devastated seemed to more fully encompass his state. Not only had he been thrown over again for yet another child prodigy as he had five years earlier, but he had just watched his chance at knighthood storm out the door without a thought of him.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Yoda's voice pulled the young man's gaze from the doors. "Say anything to you through the bond did he?"  
  
"No Master Yoda. I didn't know- I. I ." He bowed his head stunned and sorrowful. He didn't want to admit his weakness. He didn't want to confess that he had closed down his end of the bond to hurt his Master. It was the only weapon he had had. He would cut him off just as his Master had cut him out of his life. It seemed fair enough but now he felt himself wondering if Qui-Gon had been trying to reach for him. What if his Master had a plan and he had it all worked out and eventually everything would be alright and back to normal. Obi-Wan knew that not only were his hopes childish but they were also merely wishful thinking. His Master would have no such plan. Once a knight resigns it is very hard to come back to the order. Obi-Wan cleared his throat drawing the attention of the Council Members.  
  
"Master Yoda," he began lowering his eyes to the floor," I am ashamed to confess that if my mast- " he paused his voice catching on the realization, "if Master Jinn had tried to contact me through the bond I would not have heard him. I had closed my end."  
  
Yoda nodded sadly. He wanted to admonish the boy that his actions were not those of a Jedi but the boy had suffered through so much at the hands of his old Padawan he lacked the ability to bring more condemnation down upon him. Obi-Wan had learned long ago how to feel failure thanks to the baggage of Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Thank you for your admission Obi-Wan." It was Mace Windu's voice that responded. It was a voice filled with disappointment and despair. Obi-Wan sensed that these emotions were linked to Qui-Gon and not to him. He breathed a bit of a sigh of relief but found very little real comfort.  
  
The sunlight streamed in through the Council Chamber windows. The members remained silent for several minutes. Each aware of the terrible position Qui-Gon Jinn had left his Padawan in. Without a Master he would never be allowed to face the trials. He would not be allowed to remain in the temple. He would be removed from the order. Each member knew the potential of the man before them. His force signature was of the brightest and purest in the temple. Each searched their understanding of the code trying to find a way to keep this light in their midst. Finally it was Yoda who came forward. Taking his stick he rapped Obi-Wan in the shin. The young man knelt down as was his custom when speaking to the wise master. Once he was on his knees before him, Yoda moved to stand to the young man's side turning to face Mace Windu as he did so. He placed his hand upon Obi-Wan's shoulder. Breaking his gaze from Mace to take in the entire council for a moment he cleared his throat and seemed to struggle for composure for a long moment. The members were patient as they waited to hear the solution at which he had arrived. Slowly he began his voice growing stronger as he felt the young man next to him reaching out lending strength and seeking comfort.  
  
"In the event of the death of a Master the responsibility for an existing Padawan falls to the one who trained the knight who is lost. Qui-Gon my Padawan was." Yoda paused taking a deep breath meeting Obi-Wan's eyes as he continued. "Qui-Gon is no more. Dead to the order he is now. Take Obi-Wan Kenobi for my Padawan learner I do."  
  
The council members extended grave as well as relieved smiles and nodded. Each one silently rejoicing that only one Jedi had been lost instead of two.  
  
"So be it." Mace announced. He turned his gaze to the stunned young man who was still staring into the face of the little green Master. He seemed to be looking at the master with disbelieving eyes. He wouldn't be expelled. The wise old master had saved him once again just as he had when he had been thirteen; just as he had sent him his saber when he had been forced to leave the temple five years ago. Never had he ever realized what a champion of lost causes the master was.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi do you accept Master Yoda to be your new Master?" Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Mace. Mace was taken aback by the awe, gratitude and overriding weariness he found in those sea storm eyes.  
  
"I do and I am most grateful for the indulgence of the Council and the kindness of Master Yoda."  
  
"Kindness it is not.' Yoda said too softly for the other members to hear, "never a lost cause are you my Obi-Wan." They were already bound in their love for Qui-Gon and their devastation at his act of selfish rebellion. Now they would also share a training bond as well. The thought that it was the death of Qui-Gon that cemented them now seemed perverse to the young man. He couldn't believe that his wise, talented, intelligent, dutiful Master was now disavowed. The thought of it shook him to the depths of his soul.  
  
"So be it." Mace softly said. "May the force be with you both."  
  
The Council meeting was then adjourned. Once the members had filed out of the chamber, Obi-Wan finally found his voice to address his new Master. "Master Yoda," He began, "thank you for helping me. I don't know what to say."  
  
Yoda cupped the young man's face with his hands. "Wrong was it of me to use you to heal my Padawan. Thought I did that you would be worthy of him and bring him back to life." Obi-Wan flinched away when he realized even Yoda saw him as unworthy. Yoda took his face once more and waited until their eyes met before continuing. "My mistake it was thinking worthy of him you must be, now see it clearly I do. Worthy of you he is not. A Jedi you will be I promise.' He smiled and nodded. "Much we have to do, but first complete your current mission we must. Accompany the Queen back to Naboo we will. Then once returned our living arrangements we will work out.  
  
Obi-Wan rose and followed the older Master from the council room. He felt lost and sad. Dead that is what Yoda had said of Qui-Gon. He had announced that he was dead to all the members of the order. Obi-Wan knew that that included him, but it was beyond his imagining. How could he ever think of Qui-Gon as being dead. He had been the center of his life for 12 years. So much had happened in such a brief moment. He could feel his mind trying to wrap itself around the new facts, but also felt it failing miserably. He had a new Master but just as his resentment welcomed the loss of Qui-Gon his heart longed to be with him again. He had been like a Father to him in so many ways. Yet sadly he had always known that he would betray him again. He had sensed it somehow. He had seen it in his dreams. He had experienced terrible nightmares over the last few months that Obi- Wan had tried to rationalize with claims of too much stress and the fact that his knight trials were drawing closer. It would have been normal to experience dreams of losing his Master, but in the dreams it had always been in a battle and the death had been literal. He had always awoken with a strangled scream caught in his throat drenched in perspiration and filled with questions. Now he knew it had been the force warning him. The force trying to help him prepare for the pain that lay ahead of him. It had been five years since his Master had rejected him in front of the council. Five years of working to rebuild what that time apart had destroyed only to have it destroyed again. Five years work of building back trust wiped out in a single moment. How could Qui-Gon care so little for him after all this time? He caught himself wanting to make excuses to Yoda so that he could go to the quarters he and Qui-Gon had shared. Would Yoda allow him to try and reach his now dead master? He wondered if he should ask, but really didn't feel up to explaining why he needed to see him. If he left now perhaps he could catch him before he and Anakin left the temple. He had no idea what he would say to the man but felt he had to see him one last time. //I might never see him again// he thought sadness sweeping through him. He needed answers to the questions which were racing through his head, but if Qui-Gon left the temple he might never have the chance to know the answers. The rap of a stick to his shin got his attention. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan looked down and met the knowing gaze of his new Master. Yoda cleared his throat and motioned for the young man to kneel. Obi-Wan obeyed.  
  
"See him you must. Tell him good-bye, but answers to your questions do not expect. Knows them he does not. Go now. Shortly meet you at the departure bay I will."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed smiling faintly hoping Yoda understood why he needed to see Qui-Gon even if he himself wasn't completely sure. As he made his way to what had once been their home for the last 12 years, he caught himself arguing with himself as to whether he was more sad or angry at his ex- master. With each step he felt his anger over his Master's betrayal growing within him. He remembered back five years when his master had made promises to never abandon him. His jaw clenched remembering the sincerity in his master's eyes. He remembered how much he had wanted to remain on Haven with his beloved, Saischel, but had chosen to trust his master one more time knowing somewhere deep within himself that Qui-Gon would fail him again. He wanted to hold on to this anger but as the door came into view Obi-Wan realized that returning to Qui-Gon had been his choice and that even though it hurt to be rejected it had not come as a complete surprise.  
  
He paused at the entrance taking a deep breath to calm his twisting thoughts. No matter if the rejection had been expected or not Qui-Gon owed him an explanation. He should have to answer for the broken promise that he had made to a trusting Padawan. Reaching for his center he palmed the entrance pad of the door.  
  
When the door opened he could hear Qui-Gon and Anakin's voices coming from Qui-Gon's bedroom. As he made his way towards the voices Obi-Wan glanced around the common room. Home, his home with all the comfortable trappings he and Qui-Gon had assembled over the last 12 years. The over stuffed chair he had purchased for his Master, the holos of the two of them at various events at the temple, bits and pieces of various models he was in the process of completing much to his Master's overtaxed patience. It looked like home and smelled like home but somehow no longer felt like home. He had left the room this morning as Qui-Gon Jinn's third Padawan but now no longer belonged either to Qui-Gon Jinn or his quarters.  
  
A sick feeling formed in the pit of his stomach and he swallowed hard hoping to remove the lump which had developed in his throat. He reached the entrance to the bedroom. Casually he leaned against the doorway sadly watching as Qui-Gon packed various mementos and holos from his past. It reminded him of the packing he had done five years earlier when he had been forced to leave the Temple. He caught himself considering the irony of how this betrayal was forcing Qui-Gon to leave the temple instead of him. The differences of course paling the comparison since Qui-Gon would not be alone when he left and he was leaving of his own free will.  
  
Qui-Gon was in the process of showing Anakin the holo taken of himself and Obi-Wan upon their return from Bandomeer when he caught a glimpse of Obi- Wan standing patiently in the doorway.  
  
Anakin followed his gaze shouting "Ob-Wan! Guess what?" He bounded over to the young man bursting with excitement. "Master Qui-Gon and I are leaving the temple so that he can train me." Blue eyes alight with joy and excitement he seemed to scream of oblivious delight.  
  
A wry smile curled the young man's mouth "Really Anakin. I am happy for you." He looked up from the boy his eyes meeting his Master's. Anakin sensed the sadness coming off of Obi-Wan in waves and looked back to his Master for reassurance.  
  
"Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked with a faint twinkle in his eye his voice light but commanding, "Can you run down to the main level and ask for boxes from the main reception desk we passed?"  
  
"Sure MASTER." Anakin smiled and bowed formally all doubt removed from his mind.  
  
Anakin failed to notice the involuntary flinch from the young man standing next to him. Though Anakin had missed it Qui-Gon hadn't and it had felt like a knife in his heart. He had wounded Obi-Wan. It had not been his intention but the damage had been done anyway.  
  
He once again tried to feel the other man through their bond but found it cold and closed. It was as if the ends were beginning to pull apart. He felt a mild panic at the thought of no longer having Obi-Wan's quick silver in his mind. He reached deeper but could not break through the shields that had been erected in order to keep him out or to keep Obi-Wan's thoughts in. Knowing how protective of him Obi-Wan had been in the past he presumed it was probably a bit of both.  
  
Once Anakin left the two men alone there was an uneasy silence between them. So many questions it seemed there was no good place to start so silence ruled over them both.  
  
Finally unable to put it off any longer Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "So what happened after I left?" Qui-Gon asked turning back to his packing.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled bitterly "I was expelled from the Temple." He watched closely to see what Qui-Gon's reaction would be. He was surprised to see outrage and shock fill the older man's eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon's head jerked up as his heart leapt into his throat. "NO." he hissed longing to rush to his Padawan's side. He stared into those brilliant green eyes trying to gauge what his Padawan was feeling.  
  
Finally a small shake of Obi-Wan's head helped Qui-Gon to begin breathing once more. "No." Obi-Wan shook his head," No they didn't expel me but they could have." He paused letting Qui-Gon see how his actions could have destroyed his Padawan's dream of ever being a knight of the order.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know how to tell the rest without causing the man pain. He was angry at Qui-Gon but it wasn't in him to ever willfully hurt another. How do you tell someone that you have been saved by the declaration of their death, a resurrection at another's execution? Taking a deep breath he slowly let it out seeking his center before proceeding. In a voice barely above a whisper Obi-Wan continued, "Master Yoda declared you dead to the order and agreed to be my Master in your stead. " Obi-Wan suddenly felt very weary. He made his way to the edge of his Master's bed and sat down.  
  
He hadn't been on his Master's bed since he was 17 and had been so sick with Thalorian Flu. His Master had brought him into his bigger bed and never left his side. He had brought him soup and rubbed his aching arms and legs. He had read him volumes of poetry and told him stories of Jedi lore. Finally the fever and sickness had subsided. Obi-Wan let out a shaking breath as he relived the memories of his Master caring for him. A single tear made a path down his cheek and fell upon the simple quilt he sat upon.  
  
He heard Qui-Gon chuckling softly as he sorted through junk and treasures. Obi-Wan quickly wiped the moisture from his face before his Master would notice. He stared up thinking perhaps the man had gone mad. What could he possibly find humorous about being declared dead.  
  
"That was a cruel little trick." Another chuckle as he looked up briefly then returned to his sorting. "Expelled from the temple." Qui-Gon sighed and smiled placing new found treasures into a box.  
  
"Cruel?' There was a hint of disbelief and then a laugh that held no humor. "Cruel?" Obi-Wan asked again his tone laced with a bitterness Qui-Gon had never heard Obi-Wan before use.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up stopping in his task and cocked his head.  
  
"You think that was cruel?" Obi-Wan asked standing once more and moving towards his ex-Master.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded realizing that his attempt at teasing had fallen short. He started backpedaling in his mind unable to imagine such bitterness in his apprentice.  
  
"Well I guess you would know MASTER." Obi-Wan's voice thick with sarcasm as he attempted to match Anakin's inflection from earlier, " Any Master who would reject his BELOVED Padawan twice should have a fairly good grasp of cruelty."  
  
Qui-Gon's mouth had gone dry.  
  
//Force! // The realization of his actions pounded down into him and squeezed his heart till it ached. He suddenly found himself lost five years in the past. Hearing the hollow promises he had made to both Obi-Wan and his beloved Saischel echoing in his mind as he struggled to convince his Padawan to fight for his own life and choose to return. He heard his own words coming back at him.  
  
{Except my love for you, Obi-Wan - and my vow that I'll spend the rest of my life making up to you for the wrong I've done.}  
  
// The rest of my life? Five years? No I promised the rest of my life.// His mind reeled. He could still see the lovely young woman stolen from his Padawan by an evil scheme. //She told me I would do this to him and she had been right. She told me that I didn't love him enough // He could still her voice echoing the words with certainty.  
  
{I know - as he knows - that you will one day believe that you have no choice but to abandon him }  
  
He had felt angry at the doubts that the woman had cast upon his sincerity but now it was him feeling like the fool. She had seen it and known. She had known that he would hurt her beloved Obi-Wan again and had still allowed him to have a place in her beloved's life. Now he had fulfilled her sorrowful prophecy. He had rejected her beautiful young warrior again. He had cast him away without a thought of all that he had meant to him as a student and friend in pursuit of his own force destiny.  
  
There were no words he could say. He had no voice. He continued to stare into Obi-Wan's grief stricken face watching as tears spilled over green- gray eyes cascaded down his cheeks.  
  
He tasted something salty on his lips and realized he too was crying. Theirs wasn't a grief marked by mournful cries or physical outburst, but a silent anguish that comes from the deepest betrayal and brokenness within. A void had opened between them one so deep that neither had the strength to forge.  
  
"I knew this day would come," Obi-Wan began never taking his eyes from Qui- Gon's," I hoped that it wouldn't but knew that it would. But even knowing it would come I never could see or understand why it would come. Why Qui- Gon? Was I not what you wanted in a Padawan? Was I too slow? Too needy? Too insecure? Too demanding? Too irresponsible? Too stupid? Too disappointing? Where was my failure? I almost missed being selected as a Padawan, then to be thrown away for a cloning nightmare and now for a slave boy-"  
  
It had happened in an instant. Obi-Wan had been force pushed against the wall. He was unable to move. His sorrow replaced by surprise and dismay. He struggled against the invisible hands that held him tight. Qui-Gon moved with rapid speed pressing his face close to his ex-Padawan. His guilt and sadness pushed aside suddenly by protectiveness for his new Padawan.  
  
"Never call him that. Do you understand?" Speaking through clenched teeth his face harden in rage he wound Obi-Wan's Padawan braid around his hand pulling it painfully down in order to bring the man's face closer to his. Obi-Wan stared at him in horror.  
  
"He is the Chosen One." Qui-Gon continued ignoring the waves of shock and terror radiating from the one he held," You may call him Anakin or The Chosen One. You may call him Padawan Skywalker or Obi-Wan Kenobi's Replacement, but don't you EVER call him a slave. Do you understand?'  
  
His eyes wide with shock he couldn't breathe. He felt his master's breath hot on his skin. Obi-Wan felt his stomach turning suddenly as the overwhelming grief threatened to overcome him. Could this be his Master, the same Master who had cared for him and trained him, who had begged him to return only five short years before? Who was this man so full of rage and yet he had seen this same protectiveness before. He had seen it in infirmaries and warring against anyone coming against him. He had never been on the receiving end of Qui-Gon's fight only the beneficiary of it. Now he was the enemy and Anakin- he couldn't finish the thought. It was too painful. It was unreal.  
  
Devoid of the strength to continue in this confrontation he meekly nodded eyes lowering to the floor. It was his last act of obedience. He was released as suddenly as he had been seized. He stumbled forward into the larger man's chest.  
  
Qui-Gon still holding his braid used it to push the man off of him and towards the door. "Get out!" It was an order. Obi-Wan's legs threatened to buckle beneath him as he turned to leave.  
  
As he reached the door he turned back looking at Qui-Gon over his shoulder. "And where is my defender?" He asked never expecting an answer.  
  
He glanced down at the floor then turned back to the man who had been his mentor. "Sometimes I think it would have been better for me if you had just left me on Bandomeer 12 years ago." The tears threatened again but he refused to let him fall in the face of Qui-Gon's fury.  
  
The older man obviously confused by his violent reaction was struggling to get his rage under control. He realized he was failing miserably to do so. He sighed lost in his own feelings of frustration and failing and drove in the final nail. "You'll never know how many times I wish I had." The words were out before he could stop them.  
  
The younger man froze a shocked gasp escaping his lips. He turned his storm sea eyes swimming with unshed tears and locked them with his master's heated gaze. Shaking his head he spoke. His voice so weak and defeated he didn't recognize it at first.  
  
"I always wondered that you know?" Qui-Gon had to strain to hear the other man's words. "I always knew that you never really wanted me. It all makes sense now. Thank you for your honesty Master Jinn. I wish you and Padawan Skywalker a safe journey."  
  
He forced himself to lift his chin in defiance and to straighten his shoulders. He was surprised that his legs held him up as he made his way out of the quarters. He never looked back just continued on through the door and down to the departure bay.  
  
He had always felt that he had not been wanted. He had always known that he had been a burden to his master. Now the truth was out. It had hurt but had at the same time been liberating. No more having to prove anything to anyone. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agri Corps escapee, Jedi Padawan, Padawan to Master Yoda, disowned Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. Somehow knowing that Qui-Gon was finally free of him, that the master was no longer weighed down with an unwanted student, made it easier to accept what had just happened.  
  
Obi-Wan's mind was finally wrapping around the reality. In his heart Qui- Gon Jinn was truly dead.  
  
Qui-Gon sat heavily upon his bed. What had just happened? He had no idea what had just happened. He had meant to explain and comfort but instead had managed to destroy the young man further.  
  
He had been insulted by the anger and sarcasm, the attack upon his young helpless Padawan, the questioning of his authority to make such decisions, but nothing could stand as a justification for what he had done to Obi-Wan. Rage where had that rage come from? He had turned on Obi-Wan and this betrayal seemed more damaging than any other. He stared blankly at the wall where he had pinned his student. He had warned him, ordered him to behave as if he had been a child. Obi-Wan was not a child anymore. He had come so far.  
  
He thought back to the young boy he had reluctantly accepted as his Padawan. The first few weeks of their bonding had been marked by Obi-Wan's desperate attempts to win his Master's heart only to discover that his master had no heart left to win. It had taken twelve years of reassurance and support to undo the first lousy weeks of their relationship and he had destroyed everything with one sentence. The man's face froze in shock and horror. Horror at the words he had used. Shock that he had lashed out at the one he had wanted to hurt the least.  
  
He could still feel the words on the tip of his tongue. They felt bitter and sour like lies always do. One thoughtless selfish sentence had confirmed all of Obi-Wan's deepest and darkest fears. It had been painful watching the boy now man struggle for all those long years to feel worthy of being Master Jinn's Padawan. All those times he had tried to help him feel accepted but now all those words of praise and encouragement would feel like a lie to the young man. In despair he wondered if the young man would ever be able to truly discern truth from lie again in his life. Would he ever trust again? Qui-Gon shook his head sadly. He felt emotionally exhausted.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon Sir?" Qui-Gon had not heard Anakin return. "Where is Obi- Wan?"  
  
Qui-Gon turned his gaze away from the wall where he had been staring.  
  
"Gone.' He stated firmly and knew truer words had never been spoken.  
  
**** The lines that you find in { } are direct quotes from An Untimely Frost that is mentioned in the disclaimer. There was no topping them so I didn't even try. They just were too perfect.  
  
I tried to break it up more into smaller paragraphs. I hope it wasn't too much. I will get better. I am still trying to work on the facial expression descriptions. That may take me more time to get the hang of. I really appreciate everyone's encouragement and comments. Thanks for the helpful critiques. I appreciate the constructiveness of them as well as the understanding tone. I am so glad you guys are enjoying this. It is just such a thrill for me to know that you are. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The transport station was a busy place. Obi-Wan could hear the various arrivals and departures being announced as individuals rushed in every possible direction in search of their greeting party or transport. He had always loved the transport station. In the past it had always held the promise of another exciting mission shared with his Master or the comfort of returning together to the peace and security of their home. This pendulum, irrespective of which way it would swing touched an essential need within him.  
  
Today he felt numb. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and yet nothing made sense. He was lost in his thoughts and unable to fully comprehend the activity swirling around him. The pushing crowd caused him to feel irritated as he found himself being buffeted by one being after another. It made him feel invisible and he had had quite enough of that for one day.  
  
Finally wading through to the departure bays he went about clearing the various security checks that were in place surrounding the diplomatic departure area. It didn't take him long to find the slick Nubian ship. Obi-Wan spotted Yoda waiting for him on the ramp of the ship. His expression looked concerned and Obi-Wan checked his shielding. He had felt before that perhaps Yoda had read his thought concerning his need to see Qui-Gon before he left. He certainly didn't want any the devastating scene which had been played out earlier to leak through to him.  
  
It felt odd walking towards the ship without the presence of Qui-Gon leading him. His view of the world had always been seen from over the other man's shoulder. He would have to now get used to following behind a smaller and somewhat slower master. He would have to consciously shorten his strides so as not to out pace Master Yoda. Looking down at Yoda now standing before him on the ramp Obi-Wan was once again flooded by relief that he had not been removed from the temple. He may have lost his master but he still had his dream.  
  
Obi-Wan managed a small smile as his eyes found those of the wizen old master. Without a fully formed bond perhaps Master Yoda wouldn't be able to sense all of the turmoil and sadness surrounding his confrontation with Qui- Gon. He also hoped that he wouldn't be asked to relate all that had transpired. Knowing Master Yoda as he did though Obi-Wan knew that such hopes were in vain. Yoda pursed his lips and turned waiting for Obi-Wan to fall behind him before entering the ship. Yoda's expression had dashed any hopes Obi-Wan had been holding on to that he would be able to keep the evening's humiliations from him. He knew that Yoda was a good and kind Master, but at times being a good master meant forcing a student to face hard truths. Obi-Wan felt his knees weaken slightly at the thought of reliving the truths that even now were embedding themselves into his memory. Once they were settled on the ship Yoda would ask him and he would spill his guts. He dreaded the look of pity the old Master would give him. He was on the verge of being a Jedi Knight, he needed no one's pity.  
  
Once onboard Obi-Wan found himself immediately intercepted by Queen Amidala and her chief of security Captain Panaka.  
  
"Where is Master Jinn?" The Queen asked glancing down at the small green creature standing next to Master Jinn's Padawan. Even though her voice maintained the odd monotone inflection Obi-Wan noted apprehension in her tone.  
  
"Your Highness," Obi-Wan began bowing to her, "May I introduce Master Yoda, honored member of the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan smiled slightly to the Queen trying to alleviate her anxiety. Yoda and the Queen bowed to one another.  
  
The Queen immediately turned back to Obi-Wan with a look of confusion on her face. //Ok// Obi-Wan thought taking a breath to calm himself //Just tell her the facts without all the messy details. She doesn't need those details and I certainly don't want her to have them.// He felt his face flush slightly as he began explaining.  
  
"While Master Jinn and I were making an appearance before the council today circumstances came about that required Master Jinn to leave the temple and Master Yoda volunteered to replace Master Jinn on this escort mission. I can assure you that you are in capable hands and can trust Master Yoda with the same confidence you had in Master Jinn." His voice was soothing and even though he had stumbled in a few places trying to call upon diplomatic language to smooth over the embarrassing situation he had noticed that the concern on the Queen's face had lessened.  
  
She turned to the master before her. "Master Yoda we thank you for your support and protection. I apologize for my earlier doubts concerning your presence." Her voice was modulated and regal.  
  
"Understandable it is young Queen. Much you have on your heart. Learn you will though that appearance and size can be misleading. Help can be found where never you would have sought it." He turned to Obi-Wan. "My Padawan show me to my quarters you will. Much we have to discuss."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda and then to the Queen. He felt the Queen's hand upon his arm as he moved to pass her. He looked up and met her eyes. "We are very pleased that you are continuing on with us Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is a comfort to us all. " Blushing slightly he smiled his appreciation to the young queen and proceeded to lead his new master to the cabin that Qui-Gon had occupied on their previous journey.  
  
Amidala was shocked to hear the small Master refer to Obi-Wan as his Padawan. Hadn't he been Master Jinn's Padawan? Did they switch off like that? She had always been led to believe that it was a one on one relationship. One teacher and one student bonded until the student either failed the training or reached knighthood. Something had happened. Under normal circumstances she would have pursued this development until she discovered the truth, but with the lives of her citizens threatened she had other pressing matters.  
  
She settled herself into a commons area and awaited their departure. Her mind ran through what Master Yoda had said to her. There was something there. She could sense it. What was it? He had something about looking for help in the least likely place. She had thought that the Senate would be their best bet for help and they had failed her and her people. The Trade Federation was strong. She would need equal or greater strength to defeat them and take back control of her planet. Perhaps in the absence of physical strength though there was another kind of strength that could save her people.  
  
There was a loud crash behind her that startled her from her thoughts. Her gaze met that of Captain Panaka's. She noted both the amusement and aggrevation in his expression before turning to see what had caused the commotion. Her eyes met with those of Jar Jar Binks as he glanced about in embarrassment desperately trying to pick up various pieces of equipment he had just managed to knock all over the storage compartment. Shaking her head she turned back to her thoughts and an enlightened smile dawned upon her face.  
  
"My Queen?" Sabe inquired confused by Amidala's expression. "What is it?"  
  
Amidala turned to her loyal body guard her smile widening. She glanced back at Jar Jar. "Sometimes it is the obvious that eludes us. Sabe once we are in hyperspace I will need to hold a conference with the Jedi."  
  
"Do you have a question for them your Majesty?" Sabe asked knowing that the Jedi would be curious as to the nature of the conference.  
  
Amidala glanced back once more at Jar Jar as he continued his fumbling, "No Sabe not a question." She paused meeting her confidant's eyes, " The answer, I have the answer." She immediately began visualizing how Jar Jar and rest of the Gungan army that he had mentioned on Coruscant could work together with her security forces to save their planet. The odds were against them but so were the Trade Federation and now the Senate as well. At this point it seemed that she had nothing to lose and the survival of the planet she loved to gain. What they lacked in physical strength they would more than make up for with strength of heart.  
  
The conference with the Queen had gone well. Even though he had more than a few reservations concerning her plan to take back her planet he found himself in awe of her determination and spirit. So many of the planetary rulers that he had encountered were merely figure heads that lived off of the work of their people with little care of anything beyond their own personal comfort and survival. Amidala was young and so full of life and fight. He didn't see much hope in her plan but knew that he would willingly lay down his life to spare hers. Rulers with her foresight and purity of heart had to survive if there was any hope for the galaxy. He had very much enjoyed witnessing Master Yoda's enthusiasm as well. Qui-Gon would never have so readily supported such a far fetched scheme, but Yoda embraced it. He had even called it "force inspired". Perhaps his Master had had a vision of the pending battle and knew the outcome? Always in motion is the future. Yoda's words came to him as he made his way back to his quarters.  
  
The constant hum of the hyperdrive coupled with the tiny vibration that it sent into the ship lulled the young Jedi. Yoda had requested that Obi-Wan report to his quarters following the conference with the Queen. He had planned to head there immediately, but instead had opted to drop by his own quarters first. Obi-Wan knew that he needed a few moments of solitude before facing his new Master. He needed to catch his breath and think. So many thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
After wasting a few moments trying to sort through the chaos which was overwhelming his thoughts he decided that meditation was what he needed. He dropped to the cold metal floor of his cabin and began falling into his center. He opened himself up to the force. Suddenly it was there for him, embracing him, guiding him, filling him with peace and clarity. He felt himself sigh and drop deeper.  
  
He loved the force and had so all of his life. He had always felt so connected to his surroundings through the movement and flow of the force. He had been told that the force loved him but no more so than he loved it. So much had happened in the last few hours. His life had been torn apart and begun to rebuild itself and yet the force was still there as it had always been unchanging and secure.  
  
Obi-Wan was pulled from his trance by the sound of tapping coming from somewhere near his body. Opening his eyes he found that he was staring into the face of his new Master. Yoda was gazing patiently at him slowly tapping his stick on the floor of the cabin.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan wondered how long he had been meditating. It had felt as if only a few moments had passed but if Yoda had come looking for him it must have been much longer. //Not a good way to start a Master/Padawan relationship.// Obi-Wan thought sullenly.  
  
"Master I'm sorry. I was only trying to find my center. I never intended to keep you waiting." Obi-Wan flustered as he attempted to rise to his feet. Unfortunately his right leg was asleep bringing him back down hard and fast. //Yep more than a few minutes that's for sure// he thought rubbing his leg working out the needles and pins.  
  
"Worry too much you do on what is pleasing to your Master. If finding your center is what the force leads you to do obey it you must." Yoda sat down in front of him. Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Unsettled you were by the meeting with Qui-Gon." It was a statement. Obi- Wan lowered his eyes trying to decide how to explain what had happened between him and the man who had been his master.  
  
"Many things were said Master Yoda. Many horrible things were said." He paused shaking his head wishing he could rid himself of his own sarcastic voice and the angry voice of Qui-Gon.  
  
"I lost my temper Master. I was sarcastic and cruel. I can hear my words in my head and they are ugly and disrespectful." His eyes were drilling a hole in the metal flooring. He felt ashamed and weak.  
  
Yoda nodded, "Gave in to your need to hurt him you did. Become thoughtless as he is you could. Good it is that you see this and necessary it is that you release it now. Too often it is that you dwell on your failings. Your emotions easily understood are they but concentrate on your failings you must not. All Jedi fail Masters included."  
  
Obi-Wan felt relief. He couldn't explain it but somehow Yoda's words had lifted his failure in Qui-Gon's room off of him. He did tend to focus on his failings more than his successes. Qui-Gon had often chided him for this flaw. He had made a mistake. He had given in to his need to hurt. He had put his own selfish desire to hurt Qui-Gon before his desire to serve the force and be anchored to the light.  
  
"Dwelling on them are you now." Yoda admonished, "Release and move on you must." "What else happened between you and Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked shifting slightly. He had felt the waves of despair coming from the boy upon his arrival at the ship. He grimaced as he wondered what Qui-Gon had said to hurt Obi-Wan so much. "What say he to you?"  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat.  
  
"He admitted that taking me as his learner was a mistake." The admission caught slightly in his throat. He wanted Master Yoda to know that he was strong enough to know the truth. He wanted to be dealt with honestly by his new master and not pitied as he obviously had been by Qui-Gon.  
  
Yoda nodded his head. "Truth you sought but found it you did not. More alike are you and Qui-Gon than you know. Words your enemy during heat of argument they are. Speak without thinking until too late to undo damage. Mistake taking you as learner it was not. Saved him from life of sorrow you did. Taught him to love again you did. Mistake it was not." The older Master spoke with such calm and clarity it was hard for Obi-Wan to doubt anything that the master claimed to know. He felt himself grasping at the hope that perhaps Yoda was right and that Qui-Gon had been wrong.  
  
"What will become of him now?" Obi-Wan asked realizing that hurt or not he still cared for the older man and was concerned for his well being.  
  
Yoda paused tracing a pattern on the floor with his walking stick. After a long moment of reflection he spoke "Hard the future is to see always in motion. Shadowed by darkness Skywalker's path is. Qui-Gon's will be as well if tied to the boy he is."  
  
Obi-Wan felt a cold chill creep up his back that caused the hairs on his neck to stand on end. He shuddered involuntarily. They sat together for a few more moments absorbing all that had occurred during the day. Finally it was Yoda who broke the silence.  
  
"Know I do the strong bond you had with your Master Obi-Wan. Painful it will be to break it. Forge our new bond first then work to end the other bond we will."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded He had known that this was one of the reasons Yoda had wanted to meet with him. They would have to form a bond. Only one training bond was possible at a time. The thought of losing his connection to Qui-Gon made him sad to the deepest point within him. He remembered the moment that he realized that he and his Master had formed the bond. They had been bonded even before they had been Master and Padawan. It had formed so naturally. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily trying to control the emotions that threatened to over take him.  
  
"Master Yoda please don't misunderstand me when I say that the thought of breaking my bond with Qui-Gon is overwhelming to me. I loved my Master with all of my heart and am still reeling from what has occurred. Please don't misunderstand my feelings for him as any sort of slant against your taking me as your Padawan. I realize what you have done for me and I will try to be worthy of your trust." His eyes sought out Yoda's. There was such strength of character there and genuine goodness Yoda felt his heart swell at the sight of it. He marveled at Qui-Gon's cruelty and stupidity at throwing such a worthy young man away.  
  
He smiled at Obi-Wan and nodded. "Open your mind to me you must."  
  
Obi-Wan hesitantly began lowering his shields. He could feel Yoda reach out first to connect with his mind. His presence was so different from Qui- Gon's. Obi-Wan observed that where as Qui-Gon's presence felt steady and strong like a flowing river; Yoda's mind was sharp and strong like the peak of a mountain. Like the river Qui-Gon's mind embraced the harmony of the flow of the force. Yoda's mind saw the right and the wrong of it and the sharp contrast of light and darkness. Obi-Wan felt his mind reaching around that presence searching for a way to link to it and form a bond. Without a bond it would be impossible for him to finish his training. A bond had to be present for there to be a Master/Padawan relationship. As more time passed, he could feel a panic rising within him as he failed to find a way to attach himself to Yoda's presence. He had grown up swimming in the presence of his Master's mind now suddenly he found himself striving to learn how to think like a mountain climber.  
  
/Calm yourself you will my Padawan/ Obi-Wan smiled as he realized that the voice he had heard was Yoda's and that it had been spoken in his mind only. It was the voice of his new master coming through loud and clear. While he had been searching for a way to hook his mind into the mountain peak, Yoda had already found a way to tie into Obi-Wan's mind. The bond was there. It was new and felt a little odd to Obi-Wan but he nonetheless flooded it with waves of relief and gratitude.  
  
Yoda had experienced no difficulty in connecting to his new apprentice's mind. It had occurred naturally for him. He felt at home in the young man's presence which was like a deep rich forest full of life able to appreciate and recognize the shadows and the light as well as fully understanding that the darkness was a reality but life came from the light.  
  
Yoda opened his eyes and met those of his new Padawan. He had not had a padawan since Qui-Gon. He was comforted by the presence of this man's mind. He had seen so much of him and all of it was light. His heart was full and he felt tears collect at the back of his eyes. What a gift to be given so late in his life. The chance to be a teacher again to one so willing to learn.  
  
Obi-Wan gave his new master a tight smile and swallowed hard. It would take some time for them to learn one another and work well together. He doubted that they would ever be as effective as he and Qui-Gon had been. There just wasn't enough time left of his apprenticeship.  
  
Yoda rapped his stick on the younger man's leg playfully as he rose and headed for the door. "Effectiveness not dependent on time but on compatibility it is. Worry not MY padawan the force brought us together. Purpose it has for that I am sure. Late it is. Sleep we must. Tomorrow holds much challenge for us on Naboo. Sensed it I have. " He lowered his voice growing gravely serious, " Sith we will face. Seen it I have. Plan I have for our battle with him. Much we have to discuss tomorrow." One final look back upon his new Padawan and he was gone.  
  
Obi-Wan watched his Master's slow progress as he made his way back to his own cabin. He shuddered at the thought of facing the Sith once more. He was even more concerned facing such a challenge without a certain familiar green blade at his side. He had never actually seen Yoda saber fight, but surely he must be good at it to have lived as long as he has. Obi-Wan felt a surge of protectiveness towards the older master. He would do whatever it took to protect Yoda from being harmed by the Sith. After all Yoda could hardly walk without his cane. Obi-Wan had seen what the Sith was capable of in his attack on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan shook his head concerned for Yoda's safety. Without Qui-Gon at his side how could he possibly hope to out match a Sith? He forced the vision of the black clad figure from his mind. He suddenly felt very alone.  
  
He slowly undressed and slid down under his blanket. It had been a long day, but tomorrow promised to be even longer. He felt himself wondering where Qui-Gon was as well as how Qui-Gon would feel knowing that his ex- apprentice would be facing the Sith tomorrow. Turning onto his side he swallowed a sob as he realized Qui-Gon would never know and even more painful still was the realization that even if he did somehow find out Master Jinn couldn't care less.  
  
*******  
  
This one was sort of tough to get right. I almost tinkered it to death and then undid all that I had done, then did it again and so on and so on. I really appreciate all the reviews. I never realized how helpful they are. I am trying to take your comments and put them into practice. We have a long way to go so hang in there with me. I think you will like it in the end. The nice thing is that if you don't you can always write your own and make it exactly as you wish. That is what I did. ( Thanks again for the support. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
****************************************************************  
  
He wasn't sure if he had screamed in his dream or aloud. He had bolted upright in his bed his Master's name upon his lips and his hands reaching out in desperation. His throat felt raw and his face was wet. His breathing was shallow as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.  
  
It had been a dream. He had been in danger and had known his Master would come for him. He had sensed Qui-Gon before he had seen him. He had moved so quickly loosening the bonds that held his young Padawan. The words that he murmured were both comforting and soothing. Staring up at his Master Obi- Wan had felt his strength return to him and knew that whatever was demanded of him that he would willingly offer it. They would survive. They would escape.  
  
With a sudden shock the events of the past day came rushing back to him. The nightmare he had just awoken from was nothing compared to the one he found himself living in. It pressed in on him and threatened to strangle him. The dream and reality mixing together into some warped version of the truth.  
  
He had to move. He had to get busy. Katas he would do katas. He needed to do them. Work would save him. They would force his mind to stay busy, too busy to contemplate the incredible sense of loss.  
  
He wanted to not think, to not remember. He threw back his blanket and lowered himself to the floor. It was then that another wave of despair ripped through him again. He could no longer be brave or put on his Jedi serenity. He felt an emptiness and finality within him that shook him to his core.  
  
Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor great sobs coming from within him. He felt it now. It was over. He was no longer Qui-Gon's Padawan. He no longer could sense the man in his mind nor would Obi-Wan ever feel the comfort of crying out to his Master knowing with complete assurance that Qui-Gon would move heaven and earth to reach him. He felt so cold and alone. He felt lost and sorrowful. He carefully shielded his grief from his new master. He didn't want Yoda feeling rejected or disappointed by his new Padawan. These feelings would pass, but in the meantime Obi-Wan knew he would have to work harder than ever to remain centered in the force.  
  
In mere hours he and Yoda would be facing the Sith. It might even be the same one that almost bested Qui-Gon. He couldn't be distracted. One moments hesitation could mean the loss of another Master. Turning his mind back to his duty helped to ease his pain and refocus him for the moment. Swallowing his grief he vowed to deal with it once this mission was over.  
  
He stepped into his leggings and threw his under tunic back on. He decided to start with the first kata and then decided against it. He could still feel Qui-Gon's hands on his waist guiding him as a child learning the kata for the first time. No, he would start with something more advanced. Settling on the thirty-fourth kata he moved into the starting position. Concentrating on his breathing he forced his mind to avoid the chasm where the bond with Qui-Gon had been and instead to focus on perfecting his movements. In a few hours everyone would be up and they would be entering Naboo's orbit. He had to be ready. The fate of a world depended on it.  
  
  
  
Having turned in their data tickets to the deck officer, Qui-Gon and Anakin began making their way down the maze of passages within the belly of the Amadina in order to locate their quarters.  
  
Anakin had never traveled on such a huge ship before. He was fascinated by all the different people traveling, the sound of the powerful engines igniting, and the strange smell of the slightly recirculated air.  
  
"Ani, keep looking for passage YTTY." Qui-Gon commanded as he lugged their packs and continued searching. He had never felt his age as much as he was feeling it today. He had spent the better part of the night packing his meager belongings. He was amazed now at how much so little weighed as he continued to trudge down one corridor after another.  
  
Once he had finished packing he had laid out his Jedi tunics and cloak, disassembled his light saber, and turned in his official holo recorder as well as his interplanetary diplomatic passport.  
  
He had checked through his home three or four times while Anakin had slept in Obi-Wan's bed. He had lingered over the holos that he had decided to leave for his ex-Padawan. It had been a difficult decision. Part of him had feared that if he left them behind that the young man would just throw them away in which case it would have been better if he had taken them, but it would have been wrong to have taken all of the records of their time together. He had to hope that despite the present condition of their relationship that those memories were as precious to Obi-Wan as they were to him. Surely even if now he couldn't appreciate them in time he would.  
  
Leaving the temple had been harder than he had imagined. It had been all the life he had ever known. No one had been by to say farewell or wish him well. He had at least expected Mace to come by and wish them a good trip. They had been age mates at the temple and life long friends. He had lingered too long and caused them to miss their shuttle holding out for that visit that never came.  
  
He hadn't expected Yoda to come. He knew that his old Master was far from the planet with Obi-Wan seeing to the situation on Naboo. He briefly allowed himself a mental image of his old master along side the beautiful young man he had spent years training. They were a good match in some ways. They both had a mischievous streak and a fierce sense of loyalty. He could see them sorting out missions as he and Obi-Wan had over the last twelve years and as he and Yoda had long ago. He realized that he was the link that joined them. It comforted him to know that they were together to protect each other and comfort one another in his absence. He wondered what his old master must think of him. By now Yoda was fully aware of the gift that Obi-Wan was to any master and must no doubt think his old student mad for walking away from such a gift. Yoda himself though had always taught him to 'worry not what the master thinks. Obey the force you must.'  
  
Qui-Gon had decided to pretend that his leaving the Temple was temporary. He realized how childish he was being but it had been the only way he had had the strength to walk away with any semblance of serenity. He had left on hundreds of missions before, so what was one more. He hadn't looked back once he had walked down the steps. It would have been too difficult. Once more he reached out to the force to reassure himself that all he had done had been necessary. He felt it hum around him assuring him that he was indeed following its call. /I serve the force./ It had been his mantra over the years and had continued to be chanted throughout the long night following the terrible scene with Obi-Wan, the long hours waiting for farewells that never came, and the walk to the transport station. /I serve the force./ It wasn't completely comforting but it would have to do.  
  
Anakin had awakened with the excitement of a nine year old starting a new life. His energy had helped to buoy that of the older man. After thinking about it for a long while Qui-Gon had decided that they would head for Lustar to start with anyway. It was a beautiful planet. It was also a place where Qui-Gon had been very helpful to the ruling family in settling many treaties over the years while in the service of the Jedi.  
  
King Napal had always insisted that if he was ever in need that he would call on them. Well he was definitely in need now. He only hoped that they would honor the man who no longer wore the saber as much as they had honored him when he had.  
  
"There." Anakin yelled jarring Qui-Gon from his thoughts.  
  
"YTTY." Qui-Gon sighed in relief and nodded. "Good Ani. Half the battle is won. Now we are looking for cabin 4224."  
  
Anakin sprinted down the passage seeking it out. Qui-Gon smiled as he watched the boy disappear down the passage. Had Obi-Wan been this excited on their first journey? No. He remembered now that he hadn't. He had been devastated because he had just been turned down by Qui-Gon and had been on his way to Bandomeer to the Agri Corps. Qui-Gon shuddered as he remembered the look on Obi-Wan's face then and yesterday. So similar in the despair and rejection he couldn't help but shudder as he remembered the words he had so cruelly thrown at his beloved student the day before.  
  
"You were no mistake." He muttered under his breath not realizing that other passengers were staring in confusion at the old man talking to himself. He leaned for a moment against the bulkhead and relished a steadying breath.  
  
"I found it." Anakin beamed racing back to him.  
  
"How far?" Qui-Gon asked hoping it was near as his arms had begun to tire.  
  
"Not too far." Anakin replied emphasizing the "too" and not comforting his Master in the process.  
  
Once they had finally arrived at their quarters Qui-Gon sat heavily upon the bunk. It was a small room with two bunks, a fresher, a chair and desk. Everything had at one time been meant to be white but with use the room had a definite off-white cast to it. Anakin climbed up to the top bunk and looked down at the resting master.  
  
"How long till we get there?" Qui-Gon gave a half hearted smile and started wondering if he was too old to take on a new Padawan.  
  
"Anakin we will get there when we get there. You must learn to be patient. " His voice was calm and overlaid with a bit of sleep suggestion.  
  
He heard Anakin yawn. Just a nap Qui-Gon told himself. A short nap and then they would explore the ship. He had promised Ani that they would do so this morning when they had first spotted the huge transport. The man lowered himself further onto the bunk and lay with his eyes staring above. He could hear the steady breathing of his sleeping padawan.  
  
Anakin was a good boy. He was eager to please and tried to be positive. Qui-Gon could still sense the grief and longing the boy felt at leaving his mother. He shook his head admonishing himself.  
  
// Nice job Qui-Gon two miserable padawans and now you are not even a master.// He finally closed his eyes and surrendered his thoughts to the force. Sleep came easily but his dreams kept it from being peaceful.  
  
Qui-Gon woke with a start hours later. He was already desperately searching for something before he even came fully awake. He tried to sort out what it was that his mind was so frantically searching for when he suddenly realized that his bond with Obi-Wan had been severed. Anakin was still sleeping in the bunk above. Qui-Gon rose on shaking legs and managed to get to the fresher locking the door behind him. Grasping the counter to hold himself steady, he tried once more to feel along the bond which now hung cold and dead within him. Nothing, he felt nothing. His breathing was becoming haggard and rapid. He fought the panic closing in around him. Was it just the bond that was gone? Would he know if his beloved student had passed into the force?  
  
He suddenly saw the image of his green eyed Padawan on the day that he had given him the force stone. He had worried that Obi-Wan would not understand the significance of the gift, but from the moment Obi-Wan had touched the stone he had known that the boy loved it. He had also known that he had loved the boy.  
  
"Please understand Obi-Wan. Please understand." He whispered knowing his words were too little too late.  
  
The memory of the stone was his undoing. He felt the cold ends of the bond whipping within his mind and gave into his grief. He felt himself slide down the wall as tears gave way to sobs.  
  
He wasn't sure if the question was to him or to the force but somewhere in the midst of his mourning Qui-Gon had begun whispering over and over again, "What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? " Mumbling his voice barely audible it became instantly obvious that neither he nor the force had the strength to answer.  
  
  
  
The battle plan which had been conceived of by the Queen had been risky but impressively ingenious. Obi-Wan had caught himself seeing the Queen more as a peer than a pampered princess. The return of the Sith warrior had not been a part of the scheme but Yoda had had a vision of it and they had been well prepared. He had been amazed at the little green Master's maneuverability. He would never look at that walking stick in the same light again. Yoda didn't use it to get around. He used it for whacking and thumping thick headed Masters and Padawans.  
  
They had functioned like a well oiled machine. It had amazed even him. He had seen that Yoda's superior saber techniques and his own acrobatics would mean the end of the Sith warrior. They had gotten separated once when Obi- Wan had been kicked from the cat walk. Yoda had been patient and allowed him time to catch up before they both finished the attack in the pit room. Obi-Wan had been as shocked as the Sith had been when his saber had cut the being in two. He would never forget the look on the being's face or the sight of him falling down into nothingness.  
  
Turning to his Master he noticed a slight smugness on the green wrinkled face.  
  
/Protect me you will?/ There was both humor and gratitude in his tone. Obi-Wan knew that Yoda was teasing him so he merely smiled shyly and cocked his head to the side. There was affection there in his Master's gaze. He was touched that Obi-Wan would want to protect him.  
  
They stood in silence giving the other a chance to regain their center and comprehend all that had occurred. It had been a terrifying and exhilarating battle. They both stood reliving particular moments in their minds. While still lost in thought, Yoda began tapping his stick on the flooring.  
  
Smiling with a glint of mischief Obi-Wan gestured to the gnarled piece of wood in the other's hand. "Master Yoda I find your use of that walking stick-" He paused searching for the appropriate terms, "deceptive and unfair." Yoda regarded his stick and then his Padawan.  
  
"Unfair you say? Deceptive you think?" The Master paused in thought, "Size matters not, but matters less when this stick I carry." They both laughed aloud at the joke and out of relief. They had met the Sith and defeated him. They had survived to fight another day. Both Yoda and Obi-Wan leaned over and stared down into the pit where the strangely tattooed body had disappeared moments before. The realization washed over them. They had won.  
  
"Somewhere else your mind is?" Yoda gazed over at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Actually Master I was just remembering the way you looked fighting with your saber. I can't decide if you are faster with it or your stick." Obi- Wan's voice was filled with the awe of a young child meeting his hero for the first time. There was a reason Yoda was the most respected of all the Jedi and Obi-Wan suspected that the master's fighting ability that he had just witnessed was just a mere hint of the skills within the Jedi standing before him. Smiling he moved away from the pit and started towards the door to the chamber.  
  
He could sense many things that had been occurring while he and his Master had been fighting the Sith. He had felt the deaths of many Gungans. He had also felt their elation when the droid army had somehow been deactivated. He had to guess that Amidala must have captured the Viceroy and ordered the complete shut down of the droid army. Obi-Wan smiled. He could see the young Queen ordering the Viceroy, blaster in hand and more than willing to use it. She wasn't one to bluff that was for sure. He smiled at the thought of her and how badly he had misjudged her in the beginning.  
  
Coming from behind him, Yoda's voice stopped him. He realized that he was leading instead of following. He couldn't remember ever doing that before. He stopped suddenly and turned to his Master blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Master forgive me. I don't know what came over me. I guess it was all the excitement. I didn't mean any disrespect." He stood still allowing the Master to pull up even with him. Yoda gently tapped his stick bringing the man to his knee. Once they were eye to eye he cleared his throat.  
  
"Nothing to forgive. Natural it is for you to lead now. Good sign this is my padawan. Felt you during the battle I did. Never giving into your fear. Never giving over to anger or hate. Proud of you I am. Recommend you for knighthood I will." Yoda raised his hand and pull at the braid. It was something that Qui-Gon had always done as a sign of affection. Obi- Wan realized suddenly that it had been a gesture that Qui-gon had adopted from Yoda. Tears welled in Obi-Wan's eyes. It was all too much.  
  
"Thank you my Master." Obi-Wan humbly whispered not trusting his voice for more. Yoda took the lead and they made their way out of the chamber.  
  
"Was he the Master or the Apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked once he found his voice again.  
  
"Hard to tell it is. Revealed in time it will be. Darkness I sense. Not the only Sith you will fight my young one. Ready you must be. Always the force will be with you."  
  
The thought of battling more Siths caused an involuntary shudder to seize the young man. He couldn't think about that now. The battle had been long fought and difficult. He felt a deep weariness but it was over powered by pure joy. Joy derived from ridding the galaxy of a Sith, as well as the people of Naboo earning their hard fought freedom, and on a personal note he had achieved his goal and was soon to be a declared a Knight of the Jedi Order.  
  
His heart was light and his steps reflected it. He felt a moment of sadness drift over this countenance as he realized that Qui-Gon would not share in this moment as he had always visualized he would. Obi-Wan swallowed the sadness and decided to honor his former Master by following the advice so often taught to him by Qui-Gon. He would live in the moment.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I am not talented enough to have actually captured the saber battle so I just decided to leave that up to your imagination. I hope it wasn't disappointing but trust me if I had tried to capture it you would have been more disappointed. Thanks again for all the tips and support. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that so many of you are enjoying this story. I am having a blast writing it. The next post might take a day or two because I decided today to add something to the next post. It might take me a little time to get it the way I want it. Patience my padawans we will get there before you know it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The Victory Gala following the parade had promised to be a grand celebration and it had not disappointed. The preparations for the affair had been hurriedly thrown together. It never ceased to amaze Obi-Wan how planetary governments took weeks to settle petty disputes but could manage to throw together an elaborate party in mere hours. He sighed as he watched the various Nubian and Gungan leaders laughing and congratulating one another on the success of their plan. He shook his head moving further out onto the balcony away from the ballroom. The music was beautiful and he closed his eyes allowing it to carry him away from the laughter and whispering around him. The soft swish of a formal gown caused Obi-Wan to reach out with the force.  
  
"Good evening Your Majesty." He greeted without opening his eyes.  
  
"I'm impressed. " She teased.  
  
"Years of formal galas have conditioned me to recognize the sound of a royal gown coming my way." The both laughed as he opened his eyes. She looked radiant in the moonlight. "I see many officials congratulating themselves on the brilliance of their strategy in overcoming the invasion." His voice was sarcastic as he motioned to the crowd of men in the far corner.  
  
"Yes well." She regarded them and then turned back to the young Jedi. "It matters little who gets credit for the victory as long as the ultimate outcome was indeed a success."  
  
He marveled at her generosity and security. He knew she was right, but at the same time she had to be on guard. In the aftermath of any conflict there were always opportunistic individuals ready to seize power at all cost. Obi-Wan caught himself eyeing the group of men with a scowl. He suddenly felt very protective of the young Queen. Sensing this she placed her hand upon his arm and led him further out onto the balcony and away from the crowd.  
  
"Let's slip away for a moment and enjoy this beautiful night." Obi-Wan smiled fully aware of what she was doing. He retracted his scowl and replaced it instead with a humor filled smile as he allowed himself to be led away .  
  
"Where is Master Yoda?" She asked as she stared out over the gardens which were shrouded in darkness beneath them.  
  
"He left an hour or so ago. He needed time to meditate. The warrior we fought left him with questions and concerns." He wasn't sure how much he should reveal to the Queen. So much about the darkness was elusive. No reason to burden her with thoughts that may never come to pass.  
  
"He looked very-" She paused as she searched for the right word, "intimidating." She finally decided.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed softly. 'Yes Your Majesty, I must admit I found him intimidating as well." They both smiled.  
  
"Padme." She offered once again as she brought her hand to his arm. "My name is Padme. That is what my friends call me. After all that you have done for me and Naboo I hope that you will always consider me a friend." Her smile was genuine.  
  
"Thank you Padme. I too hope to always be counted among your allies. My friends call me Obi-Wan." She nodded and seemed to blush a bit. He couldn't be sure though in the faint light coming from the ballroom.  
  
"It is unfortunate that Master Jinn wasn't able to be here to share in our celebration." She immediately noticed that the young man beside her stiffened at the sound of the name. Padme wished that she could take her words back. She had suspected from the first that there had been more to Master Yoda's assignment to her escort than had first been revealed.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" She asked when he had failed to respond to her comment.  
  
Obi-Wan continued to stare out over the gardens. It was obvious that he was struggling to control his emotions. She patiently waited for him to regain his serenity.  
  
"Yes. It is very unfortunate." His words were flat and emphatic.  
  
"Do you wish to talk about it? " She offered gently. "I know we haven't known each other long but I do consider myself your friend and want to help if I can." He turned to her. She had not missed the unshed tears which he had suddenly banished. He sighed. He did feel like she was someone he could talk to but now was not the time or the place.  
  
"Tonight is a night for joy and celebration Padme. As your friend I would never intrude on such a rare and glorious occasion." His gaze never left her and though she could see the sincerity in his eyes there was something else there as well. It was pain. It was then that she realized that she was in the presence of one who truly put the needs of others before his own. It moved her that one so burdened would be able to see beyond his own suffering and actually care about her joy. She determined that she would make it her goal to insure that this man enjoyed the festivities a long side her whether he liked it or not. She smiled at him. He thought there was something conspiring about that smile but decided to let it pass.  
  
"I have to admit Obi-Wan that you have slightly offended me." Her voice became serious. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow in concern.  
  
"Padme I have no idea what I have done but please know that I would never-"  
  
She laughed and interrupted his formal apology. "You have failed to ask me to dance with you." She offered her hand. He met her smile and took the proffered hand.  
  
"I fear that my feet will offend you greater, but you seem a woman who enjoys overcoming hardship." The both laughed and made their way out to the center of the ballroom.  
  
Having danced with royalty on the various diplomatic missions that he and Qui-Gon had served on he was at ease with the eyes of so many upon them. He placed his right hand lightly upon her lower back as she smiled up at him. The music swept them away and transported the young man away from his heavy heart and into the light that shone in the young Queen's eyes. She was so young. He marveled that one so young could bear up so well under the weight of such responsibility.  
  
Padme caught herself on more than one occasion staring dreamily into the young Jedi's eyes. She had always thought that they were green but now she saw that they were a very light blue. They were warm and tender as they held her. She knew that he was looking upon her with the endearment of an older brother to a little sister. That was appropriate given her age, but in the back of her mind she comforted herself with the knowledge that time would pass and one day she would no longer be the child he thought her to be. One day in the future perhaps at another celebration she would lose herself in those eyes again and possibly he would be lost in hers. She smiled up at him.  
  
"I wonder what you are thinking?" Obi-Wan teased.  
  
"Want to guess?" She asked hiding the alarm in her voice. She knew Jedi could read thoughts. Had Obi-Wan just read hers? She blushed and looked away for a moment thankful for the makeup she was wearing.  
  
"Sure." He paused as he drew her closer navigating them around two other couples, "You are wondering how long it will take for your feet to recover."  
  
"Nope. Guess again." She challenged relaxing a bit.  
  
"You are wishing that Jar Jar was your partner instead of a clumsy old Padawan."  
  
She imagined what it would be like to dance with the accident prone Gungan. She giggled. He found the sound of it enchanting and rewarded her with an adoring grin. It was then that her heart fluttered and she immediately tried to make her laugh sound more mature. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her efforts. He seemed a bit confused by her actions assuming that she felt it undignified for a Queen to giggle. When he glanced down at her again it appeared that perhaps she was blushing.  
  
They talked about the music, the dance steps, the upcoming trade negotiations as he whirled her around the floor. They moved beautifully together. Padme had noticed more than one approving look from the various clusters of Nubians standing on the sidelines. She hated that everything she did was constantly on display. She realized that it was an expected consequence of her position but it didn't mean that she had to like it. She wanted to be with Obi-Wan without being under the surveillance of so many prying eyes. Her stomach growled quietly as they came by the orchestra. She had hardly had a moment to actually eat at the formal dinner. She usually ate a small meal prior to such events in order to insure that she did get some nourishment, but with all the rushed preparations she had overlooked her preemptive meal. She remembered seeing Obi-Wan at the dinner as well. He and Master Yoda had been the center of attention as well. Venturing a guess she tightened her grip on his hand in order to gain his attention.  
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked.  
  
Obi-Wan was starving. He had had so many people trying to engage him at dinner he had been unable to finish any of his food. Experience had taught him to always include nutrient bars in his pack for just such incidents. It was a fairly common occurrence. He had planned on devouring a few once he returned to his quarters for the night. He looked at Padme a tinkle of mischief in his eye. He was hoping she had something better in mind. In fact almost anything would be better than nutrient bars.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am." He confessed smiling and putting on a famished look on his face. She smiled up at him and mirrored his look.  
  
"Good. I need to touch base with a few more individuals then let's sneak off to the kitchen and see what we can find." He nodded and started moving them off of the dance floor. As soon as they reached the edge Senator Palpatine called out to them both.  
  
"Queen Amidala. Knight Kenobi." They turned in response to his voice. "There you both are." He was making his way over to them.  
  
"He is one of those bases." Padme whispered and Obi-Wan nodded turning to face the man.  
  
"It's Padawan Kenobi, Senator Palpatine. I have yet to be knighted." Obi- Wan corrected politely.  
  
"Yes with Yoda now as your Master isn't that right? The Senate was quite a buzz with the shocking resignation of your Master Jinn. " The man shook his head in sorrow though Obi-Wan sensed no sincerity behind it. Obi-Wan bowed his head to the Senator in acknowledgement turning his gaze temporarily to meet Padme's. Their eyes met.  
  
/So that was it./ Padme thought,/ He left the order. He left you./ She gave him a sympathetic smile. His reaction surprised her as she watched what had been a warm gaze suddenly become cold. He stiffened and turned his gaze back to the Senator.  
  
"Was there something that you required of me?" Obi-Wan asked Palpatine in a curt manner.  
  
"I merely wanted to thank you my dear boy for all that you did in helping our people." He delighted in the impact his previous statement had had on the boy's demeanor. He filed this information to be used later. He pasted the syrup sweet smile on his face and continued to stare at the boy.  
  
"I assure you Senator Palpatine that Queen Amidala is the one who is responsible for this turn of events. Her courage and ingenuity saved her people. My Master and I were only too happy to lend any assistance that we could. It is an honor to serve the Queen and her people. " He bowed once more to the Senator before turning back to Padme.  
  
"Your Majesty thank of for the dance. I believe that the events of the last two days are catching up to me. I will be retiring for the evening. Thank you again. I had a delightful time." He took her hand and brought it to his lips.  
  
Padme smiled politely but was crying out inside. /No don't run away. Stay and talk to me. / She felt his lips warm and soft against her hand. She felt a shiver run through her and did her best to suppress it. "Of course Jedi Kenobi I too had a wonderful time as well. I had hoped to keep you at my side longer-" She paused hoping he would offer to stay but he remained silent. "but naturally understand your fatigue. Sleep well." He smiled tightly and made his way through the crowd to the exit.  
  
She watched him go. How had things changed so suddenly? One moment she had been in his arms his warm eyes gazing down on her the next those eyes had turned cold and hard. She turned back to the Senator. Inside she was seething at the inconsideration of this man before her. How could he have blurted out such painful news without even a thought of how Obi-Wan would react? She swallowed her anger and planted an impassive expression on her face.  
  
"Did you need to speak with me Senator?" Her voice was hard and official.  
  
"No not really Your Highness. I just wanted to thank you for your efforts in securing our planet's future as well as honoring us with this wonderful celebration. " She nodded to him conveying her appreciation for his comments.  
  
/That's it?/ She railed from within /You approached me for that?/ As she watched the man walk away she started to wonder if he had purposely sought out Obi-Wan to hurt him. /Surely not./ She thought / He could never be that cruel./ Her mind refused to let go of the idea though and as she silently took stock of what the Senator had revealed concerning Master Jinn's abandonment of Obi-Wan she started to believe that perhaps some people were naturally cruel.  
  
*******  
  
Qui-Gon made his way through the serving line on the transport. He winced a bit and once again sent a silent hope out into the force that the food would taste better than it smelled. He felt Anakin pressed close behind him. He glanced down at the boy. He noticed the look of apprehension on his face. He nervously stared at the other travelers who stood in line around them. He had never noticed the fear in the boy. He remembered what Yoda had told him concerning Anakin's feelings but he had passed it off as normal. What nine year old wouldn't be afraid standing before the almighty Jedi Council? Now though he realized that the fear was deeper and more prevalent than he had first believed. This was something that he would need to meditate upon and hope that the force would show him a way to guide the boy free from it.  
  
Qui-Gon and Anakin made their way over to a table. Once seated Qui-Gon regarded the boy and realized he was still glancing about nervously.  
  
"Anakin." His voice drew the boy's attention back to him. "Is something troubling you?" He placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"No Sir Master Qui-Gon Sir." Anakin replied turning his attention to his plate of food and avoiding the Master's eyes.  
  
"Anakin?" Qui-Gon queried his tone patient but firm. "The sooner you reveal your concern the sooner we can work through it my Padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon watched the boy battle with himself. He wanted to trust Qui-Gon but what if he revealed himself and his Master rejected him? He had wanted to tell Qui-Gon. He wasn't like the other Masters on the council. He seemed to like Anakin even maybe love him a little bit. He pushed his food around on his plate a bit more before he finally laid down his fork and peered up at the man sitting across from him.  
  
"Did you know your Mother?" He asked. Qui-Gon was taken aback. He had not expected to have his past pulled into what was disturbing the boy.  
  
"Why Anakin? Why do you want to know?" His voice was kind as he reached across and took the boy's hand.  
  
"I just thought maybe if you knew yours then you would understand better what-" He didn't trust his voice any further. He looked down at the table again. He tried to hold back his tears but one escaped and trailed down his cheek.  
  
"Are you missing her Anakin?" Qui-Gon knew the answer but needed the boy to say it aloud himself.  
  
Anakin could only nod his head. He brought a hand up to wipe away the evidence of his grief.  
  
"I keep looking for her." His voice was small. He sniffed a couple of times then raised his eyes to his Master's. " I know she isn't on the ship, but I keep looking for her. I tell myself she isn't on here but then I see someone ahead of me and her hair is the same and I-" He shook his head frustrated that he was having such a hard time holding onto his emotions. "I think it is her, but then they turn around and it isn't and it hurts all over again." He pushed his plate back and placed his head down on the table.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. There was a reason that force sensitives were brought to the temple as infants. He wasn't sure what to say or even what to do to help him get past this. The thought of losing the boy was overwhelming but he knew it was important that Anakin know he had options.  
  
"Anakin only you can choose your path." Qui-Gon used the words he had heard Shmi offer her son.  
  
Recognizing the words Anakin's head shot up and he stared at his Master for a long moment.  
  
"No one can force you to become a Jedi, Anakin. You must do as the force is leading you. I know that you feel sad. It is normal to feel sad. You miss your Mother and I am sure that she misses you." Qui-Gon's voice was soft and comforting.  
  
"She would want me to be a Jedi." He said with assurance.  
  
"Perhaps she would, but it isn't her choice to make. This is between you and the force Anakin. You must decide what your destiny is. I can't tell you and neither can your Mother. Why did you want to be a Jedi?" He had never asked the boy this question. He had asked Obi-Wan that question before taking him as a Padawan. Why had he not thought to examine Anakin's motives? He filed that away and focused on the boy.  
  
Anakin picked up his fork and started dancing his food around on his plate again. Qui-Gon waited patiently. After a few thoughtful moments Anakin cleared his throat.  
  
"I want to be a great warrior. I want to go back and free all the slaves including my Mom." He beamed as he spoke.  
  
Qui-Gon felt the force pulling at him and ventured further.  
  
"Why is that so important to you?"  
  
"Can you imagine it? Me, a slave, coming back as a warrior. Everyone would know that they better leave me alone. They would all have to get out of my way. They would be afraid of me for a change." He could tell from his Master's expression that his answer had not been what Qui-Gon had been hoping for.  
  
"Anakin it is important that you understand that a Jedi never craves personal glory or power. We are servants first and foremost. We serve the force. We cannot pursue our own agendas. We are at the bidding of the will of the force." His brow was knit together in concentration. His face set in stone. It was vital that the boy understand this once and for all.  
  
"You mean I can't just go back and free her?" Anakin's mouth was open a look of horror on his face.  
  
"No you cannot. Not unless you feel the force is leading you to do so. " Qui-Gon watched as a look of pure furry consumed the boy's face.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I will free her whether the force likes it or not!" He threw his fork down and fled the room.  
  
Qui-Gon watched him go. How had he missed this? The boy sought glory and was filled with anger as well as fear. He shook his head. He slowly rose taking their plates to the return counter. He knew where Anakin had gone. He would give him a bit of time then he would go to him. Together they would seek the force and discover Anakin's path.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Padme made her excuses and left the celebration shortly after Obi-Wan had. She had followed through with their plan and made off to the kitchen. She now found herself standing outside his door with a basket of goodies in hand. She wasn't sure why but she felt she owed him an apology. Glancing both ways wanting to avoid any scandal, she knocked lightly upon his door. She didn't hear any noise coming from within. After a few moments she knocked again a bit louder. A minute later the door was opened and bleary eyed Obi-Wan stood before her.  
  
"Oh no." She began. " I woke you up." Her tone was apologetic.  
  
"No. I wasn't asleep. " He explained stretching his neck from side to side. "I was meditating."  
  
"Oh." She replied feeling awkward now as she stood in the hallway. She offered up the basket and smiled. "I brought you a snack."  
  
He smiled back at her but made no effort to invite her in.  
  
"Look Obi-Wan I don't know exactly what I did but I think I upset you before. If you would tell me what I did I would be willing to apologize, but it is hard to apologize when I don't know what I did." She was babbling. He found himself laughing at her frustration and sincerity. He wasn't use to anyone being concerned about his feelings. It was a nice change. She had a very endearing quality and it touched his heart in a way that few people had.  
  
He motioned her in and gestured to the sitting area in the center of the room. She placed the basket on the small table in front of the love seat and sat down. Once she was settled he sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what I did?" She asked hoping that her boldness didn't anger him again.  
  
"It was the look you gave me." He blushed himself. Now that he had said it aloud he had to admit that it sounded childish and ridiculous.  
  
"What look?' She asked truly baffled.  
  
He wished that she would just drop it now, but knew that he owed her an explanation more than she owed him an apology.  
  
"When the Senator told you about-" He paused not sure how he was going to explain.  
  
"Master Jinn?" She offered sparing him the need to say the name.  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded realizing he was letting his emotions get the best of him "Well when he told you that you looked at me with pity. I don't want your pity." His voice sounded angry again and she flinched at his tone. He sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry Padme. I don't mean to come across so harsh. It has just been a very trying few days and I don't want you to look at me like someone who-"  
  
"Should be pitied?" She finished. He raised his gaze and met her eyes. There was no pity in her eyes. "Well first of all it wasn't pity but sympathy if it was anything at all. I could never pity the man who faced that horrible Sith. I could never pity that man who would put his needs aside to allow me to enjoy an evening of well earned celebration. But I could have sympathy for a devoted and trusting young man who has obviously been hurt by someone he cared for."  
  
Obi-Wan started to interrupt but she raised her hand and stopped him.  
  
"Second of all if you had just confronted me at the time we could have sorted all of this out there and then. You didn't have to run away."  
  
Once again he wanted to interrupt in order to defend his actions. He had not been running away. He just no longer wanted to be in her company. The reason sounded lame even to him so he decided to remain silent.  
  
"Third I believe that we could be friends and as friends it is important that we give each other the benefit of the doubt. Therefore I believe that you did not willingly misread my expression and you will believe that I am a trustworthy friend that is here with the sincere desire to listen."  
  
He made a motion with his head asking if he now had permission to speak. She nodded trying to appear serious but couldn't help the small smile began to curl on her lips.  
  
He took her hands in his. She felt her heart begin to race as he did so. She worried slightly that her hands would start to perspire. He took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes.  
  
"I truly do need a friend right now. I can't explain it but I feel very comfortable talking to you. If you don't mind I would very much like to talk about what is troubling me, but only if you agree to share my late night snack and consider me a trustworthy friend as well "  
  
His voice flowed over her. It was gentle and soothing. She could have listened to it all night. She smiled and nodded her acceptance. It was then that she forced her heart to beat normally. Obi-Wan didn't need a young girl with a tiny crush. He needed a friend. She would push down all of her blossoming feelings for him and be what he needed her to be. After all they were both young and had all the time in the world.  
  
  
  
************  
  
He was on the observation level. Anakin loved staring out at the millions of stars that dotted the sky. Even though they were in hyperspace the simulation program sparked his imagination just as well as the real thing. He wanted to see every planet in every system. He found himself repeating Qui-Gon's question. Why? Why did he want to see every planet in every system? So he could tell everyone that he had? Or was it because he was just curious? He doubted that he even knew the reason at this point.  
  
He had heard the stories about the Jedi Knights. He knew that they were heroes. They were wizard with their sabers and mind tricks. Even the worst of the scum he had seen in his life feared the Jedi. He wanted to be feared. He wanted people to know that if they messed with him that they would be sorry. Of course another good thing about being a Jedi would be that he could help people. He thought about that for a moment before once again imagining Sebulba's face when he looked up and saw Anakin coming for him as a mighty Jedi warrior. "Not so tough then huh?" Anakin whispered aloud.  
  
"Who isn't so tough?" Qui-Gon's voice caught the boy off guard.  
  
"No one really I was just thinking." Anakin returned his gaze to the star simulation.  
  
Qui-Gon decided to let it pass.  
  
"Anakin it is time that you started working on meditation." He moved to the boy's side and lowered himself to one knee.  
  
"Meditation?"  
  
"Yes meditation Anakin. It is what Jedi use to regain their center. It is the time when we seek out the force's will and guidance." He smiled at the boy. In his heart he felt he needed to admonish the boy for his earlier outburst. He would have done so if it had been Obi-Wan. He cringed at that thought. He didn't want to risk a further outburst from Anakin so he decided if it happened again he would correct him.  
  
"Yes Master. What do I have to do?" Anakin raised his eyebrow a look of concern on his face.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and settled himself into his meditative stance. He drew Anakin into his arms and settled him in front of him. He wrapped his arms protectively around him.  
  
"Close your eyes Padawan." His voice was soft and deep.  
  
Anakin obeyed. He suddenly felt so peaceful in his Master's arms. He felt safe and almost happy.  
  
"Reach out to the force Anakin. Feel it around you and within you. Seek out your center. Once you locate it will be easier to find it in the future."  
  
Anakin felt himself sink into something. He did feel something moving around him and within him. It spoke to him. It's voice both soothing and compelling. It led him to places within him that he had never seen. He could see his anger and his fear. It was dark. He could see the love he had for his Mother and his Master. It was light. The light revealed his secret thoughts of revenge and warned him that such plans were not honorable. It reminded him that he was loved by his mother and that made him feel pain. It affirmed to him that slavery was wrong, but that filled him with shame. The light illuminated the corners of his mind. He could see his pain and sadness when he left his Mother. The light caused him to see and feel everything that he been trying to avoid. It hurt too much.  
  
Anakin shifted his focus. He pulled away from the light and walked closer to the darkness. As he did so, he watched the darkness surrounding his anger grow and move closer to the light of the love within him. The darkness spoke to him as well. It told him that it was ok to feel angry and to want to hurt Sebulba. He saw the rejection of the Jedi Council. The darkness was eating the memory and growing larger. He could see the times the Sebulba had threatened him. The darkness consumed those images as well. He liked the darkness. It made all the pain go away. It ate up all the bad things that had happened to him and made him feel powerful. He reveled in the power.  
  
"Anakin." He heard his Master calling to him, "Anakin."  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and found that his Master was no longer behind him but now squatting in front of him with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Master?" He asked.  
  
"You did very well Padawan. Did you enjoy your first meditation?" Qui-Gon asked as he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.  
  
"Yes Master very much." Anakin smiled.  
  
"Did it show you your path?' Qui-Gon asked as he helped the boy to his feet.  
  
"Yes Master I think that it did." Anakin glanced up once more at the star simulation above him.  
  
"Well?" Qui-Gon asked as he lowered himself to the boys level and stared intently into his face.  
  
Anakin smiled brightly his voice full of conviction. "I want to be a Jedi."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey all!! Thanks again for your helpful comments. I am continuing to work at breaking things up into smaller paragraphs. Hopefully by the last chapter I will be better at this. I am glad so many of you are enjoying Yoda and Obi together. I think it is a great match obviously. It is great hearing how you all feel about things. This chapter didn't exist in the original idea but after fighting the Sith I just really thought that Obi- Wan needed a chance to kick up his heels. All work and no play but of course angst finds Obi everywhere he goes eh? More to come. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Anakin was amazed at the beauty of Lustar. Never in his life had he ever seen brilliant green fields or sparkling blue water falls. His eyes were wide as he tried to take in all of the brilliant colors before him.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled to himself watching the boy's reaction to his new surrounding. He eagerly anticipated the boy's reaction to the palace gardens which awaited them. If his memory served him correctly the palace was close now.  
  
Suddenly as if to affirm his belief, the soft pink stone of the palace came into view. There were groves of tall minawa trees swaying in the light afternoon breeze. The grove of delicate trees framed the structure. Minawa trees were the same hue of pink as the palace itself with feather like branches that swept out at all angles.  
  
"There's your Powder Puff." Qui-Gon teased tapping Anakin on the shoulder.  
  
Anakin's confused look brought Qui-Gon back to the reality that it had been another padawan who had aptly renamed the palace The Powder Puff. That slightly sarcastic and mischievous padawan had mused about the difficulty of a monarchy to project a powerful image when they slept in a big fluffy pink palace. The memory played out in his mind and he found himself sitting with a smile on his face laughing softly to himself. He could still hear Obi-Wan's dry playful tone.  
  
He then thought about trying to explain what he had meant to his new padawan, but somehow it felt odd sharing the joke with him. It had been a private joke between him and Obi-Wan. He felt his throat tighten a bit. He released his sudden sadness into the force and returned his gaze to Anakin.  
  
"What do you think my Padawan?" He asked.  
  
"Wow Master this place is wizard. I never saw so many colors. The palace is amazing. It's humongous!" Qui-Gon smiled at the boy's delight.  
  
They were met by one of the King's royal attendants and ushered into a waiting area. Moments later another man entered the room and gestured for Qui-Gon to follow him into the receiving room. Anakin fell in behind his Master but was stopped by the official looking man.  
  
"Master Jinn His Majesty has requested your presence alone for now. If your student will remain here then once I have escorted you to the receiving room I will return and take him to your quarters."  
  
Qui-Gon felt Anakin stiffen at the request. He understood Anakin's hesitancy at being separated from him, but also knew that they were there by the good graces of King Napal and had no wish to offend him over such a slight request.  
  
"Anakin." Qui-Gon's voice sounded calm and reassuring. "Wait here and once you are in our quarters unpack your belongings and get cleaned up. It is my hope that we will be able to continue our work on the first kata before dinner. "  
  
Anakin nodded and returned to the other side of the room. He wasn't happy about being separated from his Master. He also didn't like the fact that he was being treated as someone less important than Qui-Gon. Sure Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master but he was the Chosen One. He put a serene look upon his face and silently feed his anger to the darkness.  
  
Once Qui-Gon and his escort had arrived at the door to the receiving room the man motioned for Qui-Gon to wait while his presence was announced. Qui- Gon felt a brief wave of apprehension, but he centered himself quickly and released it into the force. Once the formality of the announcement was over he entered the room and was greeted by the warmth and hospitality that he had expected.  
  
"Master Jinn." The King smiled rising from his throne and making his way to the man before him. He was a large man with dark hair and darker eyes. He was a man who emanated power but had a tender caring side that he revealed to those he trusted. He trusted Qui-Gon and had so for years.  
  
"King Napal, you are looking very well as are your gardens. I noticed them as we arrived on our shuttle. " The men exchanged the customary Lustarian embrace.  
  
"Thank you they are looking lovely aren't they? We have made a few additions that I believe you will enjoy. We have also had much rain this year and I am happy to report it has benefited both our economy and my gardens." He settled himself back onto his throne.  
  
"It is obvious why your economy is so strong. Who could ever resist spending their vacation on Lustar?" The King smiled at Qui-Gon and nodded in agreement. He wondered if that were the reason that Qui-Gon was on his planet now. The message he had received from the Master had been brief at best. He had of course been happy that the man was returning to his planet but something seemed amiss.  
  
"I witnessed your arrival from the window." The King began gesturing to the other side of the room where he had been standing as the shuttle had approached, "The boy who is with you is not Obi-Wan. Who is he and where is your beloved Padawan? I am sure Ki Lye will be anxious to catch up with him" The King had notified Ki Lye, his eldest son, that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would be visiting. Ki Lye and Obi-Wan had hit it off from their first meeting and had been inseparable on their last.  
  
Qui-Gon struggled to maintain the smile he had pasted upon his face. This was going to be harder than he had thought. He had forgotten about Ki Lye and his friendship with Obi-Wan. He forced himself to stay focused.  
  
"The boy is my new Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan is-"  
  
"Knighted?" The King asked enthusiastically feeling a bit slighted that he had not been notified.  
  
Qui-Gon wondered how to proceed. How could he ever convey all that had occurred and not lose the King's favor? He had forgotten how much Obi-Wan had meant to the man as well as his family. He had that affect on most of the people who crossed his path. Somehow they felt drawn to him and instantly wanted to be in his circle of friends. He had blossomed from the shy withdrawn initiate into a warm and widely sought after Padawan. Qui- Gon shook himself from his thoughts determined to remain in the moment. The King was staring at him with a look of apprehension shadowing his eyes.  
  
"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan isn't.isn't.." He couldn't bring himself to say the word it stuck in his throat.  
  
"Dead?" Qui-Gon asked watching the King nod in horror his eyes pleading for denial.  
  
"Oh no.no. He is not dead." Qui-Gon paused feeling the still cold bond within him and sent a hopeful plea into the force that what he had just declared would be true and that the boy was indeed safe. "He is with a new Master."  
  
The King looked relieved but still confused.  
  
"Why would he be with another Master? I thought that Masters and Padawans were bonded until the student completed their training. " He had a suspicion that this was part if not all of what was amiss.  
  
"They usually are but special circumstances arose and Obi-Wan was assigned to a new master so that I could take Anakin as my Padawan." Qui-Gon's tone indicated that the subject was now closed, but the King persisted.  
  
"Who is Obi-Wan's new master and what is so special about this boy that the Council would choose to do such a thing to your Padawan?" The indignation was clear in the King's voice.  
  
Qui-Gon was silent for a moment wondering how much he would have to divulge. He wasn't at all sure that the King would understand his great need to teach Anakin any better than the Council had. Sighing he shook his head gathering his thoughts. Years of negotiating difficult treaties had earned Qui-Gon vast reserves of patience and persuasion techniques. Staring into the protective eyes of King Napal, he realized he would need to bring all of these skills to bear if he hoped to remain on Lustar.  
  
"King Napal the Council has done nothing to Obi-Wan in malice. I came across Anakin during a mission and after spending some time with him felt compelled to bring him to Coruscant to have him trained. There is a Jedi prophesy that speaks of a Chosen One among the Jedi that would bring balance to the force. It is my opinion that Anakin is this Chosen One and will grow to be the fulfillment of this prophesy. "  
  
"I take it that the Council disagreed?" It was a question but Qui-Gon knew that his appearance on the planet with his new padawan in tow was answer enough, still he would humor the man with a reply anyway.  
  
"The Council and I did not see eye to eye on this issue. It was my belief that the force led me to find Anakin and as such I must train him. Obi-Wan was ready for his knight trials and had already secured all the training that I had to offer him. He is now the Padawan of my Master, Master Yoda. Yoda is a wiser Master than I and will see that Obi-Wan's training is completed. Once he is ready Yoda will lead him into his trials. In the meantime I am here without the Council's approval attempting to train Anakin without the support or resources of the Temple."  
  
"I thought you said Obi-Wan was ready for his trials." The King was intent on holding Qui-Gon's feet to the fire. If he was going to allow a rogue Jedi on his planet he needed to know the circumstances inside and out.  
  
"I thought that he was." Qui-Gon rubbed his hand wearily across his face.  
  
"Let me guess the Council also didn't agree with you on that either?" Another rhetorical question and yet Qui-Gon felt compelled to respond.  
  
"Exactly." He glanced away for a moment and then back to the King. He met the other man's eyes and fortified his determination. "King Napal You have known me for years and have seen my devotion to the force. I realize that all of this may put you in a precarious position, but I ask that you believe the facts that you know to be true. In all the years that you have known me have I ever done anything in your sight which would have you question my motives? "  
  
The King considered and then shook his head.  
  
"It is my hope that as I have trusted you in faith over the years as a negotiating partner that you would choose to extend this same trust in me concerning this endeavor." Qui-Gon paused to allow his words time to sink in. Taking a deep breath he pushed on the King's expression unreadable before him. "Without your support I am not sure that I will be able to train Anakin. I have no idea what impact that turn of events would have on the universe. Quite frankly Your Highness I am at your mercy." The last was said softly as if the realization had just dawned upon the master.  
  
"Obi-Wan was ok with this? He was ok giving you up after all that time together?" The King raised his eyebrows and leaned forward upon his throne. "He had always spoken with such fondness of you. When he spoke of the possibility of his knighting his eyes would always be upon you no matter where you were in the room. It was as if he couldn't have one thing without the other."  
  
Qui-Gon pushed down another wave of guilt. He didn't have time to think about Obi-Wan's knighting now. He had tried to be there for him. If the Council had allowed him to take his trials immediately as he had requested then he would have been there for that moment. He would have been the one to take his braid and welcome him into the order. He felt his chest tighten. He wanted to eliminate Obi-Wan from this conversation. This wasn't about him. This was about Anakin.  
  
"No. He wasn't ok with this-" Qui-Gon felt a stab somewhere deep within at the admission, " but he trusted me and accepted that this was what I had to do. We serve the same force." Qui-Gon heard the underlying weariness in his own voice. "I feel certain that he would also ask that you would follow his example and trust me as well. He knows that his destiny doesn't lie on the same path as mine. He realizes I am now bound to Anakin."  
  
The King sat for a moment studying the man before him. He looked older with fatigue heavy in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorrow for Obi- Wan. He had seen how loyal the boy was to his Master. He would have walked through fire if his Master had told him to. It wasn't any wonder that he accepted this as well. It was truly a shame though. He had noticed the boy's loyalty but also the older man's adoration for the boy. He had always enjoyed watching the mutual affection the two Jedi held for each other. He had longed to have such a repartee with his own son.  
  
He really didn't like being caught in the middle of this situation, but felt an obligation to Qui-Gon. He had never given him any reason to doubt him in the past and he had been at Jinn's mercy on more than one occasion. He truly owed this man the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Very well Master Jinn. I accept what you say." He smiled at the man. Once the decision had been made to stand with the Master all suspicion was banished from his mind. You are welcome here in my palace with your new Padawan." Qui-Gon bowed relief evident in his demeanor.  
  
" I do ask that I be able to call upon you from time to time for advice on various interplanetary policies. Would that be acceptable to you?"  
  
The Master smiled and nodded. He had expected that he would be required to serve as an advisor in exchange for the King's hospitality.  
  
"What will you require in order to assist you with your task?" The King asked gesturing to an assistant who was standing near by. The assistant stepped forward with a datapad in hand.  
  
"Actually King Napal at this time I need merely a room large enough to work on beginning katas. You remember the katas you watched Obi-Wan and I work through on our last mission to your planet?"  
  
The King nodded and Qui-Gon continued, "And I will need access to your library in order to begin his formal studies in the Jedi tradition."  
  
"Very well." The King nodded once to his assistant, "You may consider the hall that you and Obi-Wan used previously to be your private training arena and as always my library is at your complete disposal. As your needs change, please don't hesitate to let me know what you require. It is Lustar's desire to aid you in any way you deem necessary to fulfill your Jedi prophesy."  
  
"As always King Napal your generosity is overwhelming. My Padawan and I thank you for your support and trust." Qui-Gon bowed to the King as the assistant began leading him from the chambers.  
  
"I look forward to meeting your new Padawan at my table tonight." A brief smile and the Master disappeared behind the door.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Obi-Wan heard the hum of the saber drawing close to his right ear. He could smell the faint scent of his hair burning as his azure blade sliced through the braid culminating his knighting ceremony.  
  
"Arise young Knight Kenobi and take your place among your fellow Jedi." Yoda's voice was thick with emotion as Obi-Wan lifted his gaze from the floor and met the old Master's eyes.  
  
There was pride there in Yoda's eyes but also a sadness that both men felt. This joyous occasion that Obi-Wan had been working towards for years was marred. There was something missing. No not something, but someone. Obi- Wan smiled faintly as he pushed up until he was standing.  
  
"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your achievement Knight Kenobi." Mace Windu extended his hand and drew the young man into an embrace which caught the new knight by surprise. While being held close he felt the warmth of Mace's breath on his ear as the Master whispered softly, "Do not dwell on him. He has chosen his path and you must choose yours. A good master he might have been, but a greater knight you will be. No longer anyone's padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan pulled back gratitude shining from his eyes. Somehow Mace's verbal acknowledgement of Qui-Gon's absence had made that lacking easier to bear.  
  
"Thank you Master Windu. It is my privilege to serve the galaxy as the force leads me. I extend my gratitude to the Council for their patience and guidance. To Yoda for his confidence and willingness to take on an over-the-hill Padawan," this brought forth the expected soft laughter, "and Master Jinn for the years of training he bestowed upon me. I stand before you a man made not of my own ability but molded by the hands of many."  
  
He bowed his head after briefly meeting the eyes of each council member. The room remained hushed. Each member of the council once again marveled at Obi-Wan's humility and strength as well as Qui-Gon's stupidity. The lights in the Council Chamber were brightened as the solemn portion of the ceremony was now completed.  
  
"Now it is tradition that the Knight's Master honor his newly knighted charge with a gathering in his quarters, but due to the fact that none of us want to spend the rest of the evening stooped over the party will be in my quarters." Mace was rewarded with a playful whack from a small green master and a wave of laughter, "We will convene immediately following this ceremony."  
  
Mace finished his announcement then turned once more to the new knight before him. "Obi-Wan we have all watched you grow. From the time you were a babe in the creche to the day you became an initiate, from uneasy and hesitant Padawan to a brilliant and competent knight. I feel the Order glows brighter today as your light is added to our number."  
  
Yoda stepped forward. Obi-Wan lowered himself to his Master's level.  
  
"Seek the force you must. Always anchored to the light you will be. Trust in yourself you must. The Force will be with you always." Obi-Wan smiled and dodged the playful whack aimed at his shin. Even though the mood was light it was obvious to all the observers that something special existed between the new knight and his new Master. They remained silent not intruding on the moment.  
  
Mace finally broke the silence as he turned to the crowd of gathered friends and guests and proclaimed, "You may all come forward and receive this knight."  
  
At that there was a wave of applause then Obi-Wan found himself surrounded by friends both old and new. He recognized many of the faces. There were Creche Masters, Teaching Masters from the Temple, Knights he and Qui-Gon had serve with on various missions, Padawans his age and younger as well as a few Senators and planetary Ambassadors. He was amazed at the size of the crowd and also relieved that he had not been aware of their presence during the ceremony. He would have been a nervous wreck had he known all those eyes had been upon him.  
  
Of course the face he sought the most he knew would not be there. The dead cannot attend the ceremonies of the living. He forced the thought aside as Bant's arm threaded itself around his narrow waist and tickled his ribs. He laughed aloud and threatened to squirm away had she not stopped immediately.  
  
"Wow Obi aren't you the popular one?" She reached up kissing him lightly on the cheek. He blushed and met her gaze.  
  
"Stay here ok?" He emphasized his words by snaking his arm around her waist and pressing her to his side. His voice had been soft but insistent.  
  
"That was the plan." She smiled resting her head briefly upon his shoulder. She had known Obi-Wan long enough to understand why he would want her so close. She released her renewed anger and frustration at Master Dumb Dumb one more time and squeezed her precious friend tighter. She was rewarded by a faint smile and an equally comforting squeeze to her waist.  
  
"I said the party is in my quarters!" Mace's exasperated voice rose above the buzz of the crowd.  
  
Laughter followed the announcement as the Council Chamber immediately began emptying. Bant stepped forward leading the way to the door but Obi-Wan pulled her back to his side again. She looked up questioningly.  
  
"Let's wait." He said softly still smiling, but she saw the struggle he was losing at remaining composed. She cursed Qui-Gon for the millionth time as she gentle stroked his back trying to comfort and reassure. Once the last of the audience had exited she turned to him. There were tears in his eyes as he lowered his head to her shoulder and softly sobbed.  
  
"Shhhhh it's ok..really it is." She whispered carding her hands lovingly through his hair.  
  
They had been best friends forever it seemed. He had been older. At first she had been madly in love with him, but that had passed quickly as she realized how much more she needed his friendship and how desperately he needed hers. After a few moments he pulled back wiping his eyes impatiently.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized sniffing.  
  
"Don't be. He should be the one who is sorry." His eyes met hers and he nodded solemnly.  
  
"It's so hard all the looks." He gestured his head to indicate the crowd which had just departed. " I get so many that are full of pity and then some full of curiosity. Poor Obi-Wan his Master threw him away. Wonder what Obi-Wan did this time to have been reassigned a new Master? He is so odd." Obi-Wan shook his head slowly looking down at his feet.  
  
"Really is that what you see?" Bant lovingly began, "I saw admiration and affection in their gazes. I saw trust and hope in the knight you will be." Bant reached up and touched the spot where the braid had been. Obi-Wan swallowed hard and shook his head slightly.  
  
"I have dreamed of today for as long as I can remember, but never in any of my dreams did it ever look or feel like this." He gestured out to where the group had been. He walked away from her a few steps and then turned back to face her. "He should have been here. I would have liked to have seen the pride in his eyes and heard his voice proclaim me as a knight. We had such a rough beginning, but I thought we had overcome it." He stopped and searched her eyes for answers that she knew he would never find. She reached out and took his hands in hers pulling him closer.  
  
"Obi what Master Jinn did said nothing about you and everything about him." Her own tears choking her voice and making it difficult to continue, "It should have been him here with you today. You did overcome it. He didn't. You didn't fail. He did. He was selfish in the beginning and through to the end. You deserved better"  
  
"No-" His voice barely above a whisper as he lifted his finger to her lips in order to silence them. "You mustn't say such things about him. He may have acted disinterested in the beginning and in the end, but I am what I am because of the time and wisdom he invested in me. I can't discount that. He is a servant of the force. He always insisted that I be mindful of it. He always was. I have to believe that he is still serving it. Even if in serving it he had to abandon me. I have to trust and believe. It is the only way that I will survive this."  
  
" You are amazing," Bant began her voice rising new anger building within her, "if you defend him after the way he has conducted himself I am going to force you down to the Healers. You are obviously insane."  
  
He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Why not just be my personal healer tonight and keep yourself by my side." He placed his arm around her waist once more and pulled her close again.  
  
"People might talk?" She teased as they started towards the door.  
  
"About me? How novel." His wry smile matched hers. They started towards the door allowing their laughter to carrying them the rest of the way.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hey this one was a long one huh? I did some tweaking and before I knew what had happened it was 10 pages long. I am in midst of a debate right now about where I am going with this. I already had it mapped out but now I am thinking I want to insert a bit more. Please be patient. I will try to figure this out quickly and get another post up ASAP. I know how hard it is to wait when you are involved in the plot. I just want this to be the best it can be. Thanks again for all the praise and advice. I am trying to learn all that I can and your comments are helping me grow. I really appreciate each and every one of you who is taking the time to let me know what you think. Thanks!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Days became weeks, weeks turned into months until finally a year had passed since his knighting ceremony. The council had kept him very busy. With Qui-Gon out of the picture, Obi-Wan quickly became the lead negotiator for the council. He had felt uneasy at first traveling alone, sorting out the customs with no one else to bounce interpretations off of, not to mention the convenient excuse of a waiting Master when his company was requested for more intimate liaisons following late night meetings. In time though, he had grown if not comfortable at least accustomed to being alone.  
  
It had been an exciting year with more than his share of close calls. He had managed to be in the bacta tank on only two occasions and neither had been truly life threatening. Mirilent, his favorite Healer, actually the only Healer he liked, had proclaimed it a record for him and had even teased that if he kept it up he might not need her anymore. He had been injured on so many missions as a padawan. It caused him to wonder if perhaps Qui-Gon had left him overexposed at times, or if in his desperation to please his Master he had sacrificed too easily his own well being. He pushed those thoughts away each equally painful and revealing.  
  
Over the last year, he had hardly spent a standard week in his apartment on the knight level in the Temple. That fact was evident in the sparse furnishings and impersonal feel of the rooms. The place definitely didn't feel like home yet and he wondered if it ever would. Standing at the desk on the far side of the room he quickly scanned through his com messages. He was in a bit of a rush trying to get to the dining hall in time to say goodbye to Bant before she left for her mission to Tatis. Most of the messages were from friends trying to hook up with him during this rare appearance at the Temple. He decided that he would contact them later tonight. There was one message from Master Yoda inviting him to tea tomorrow. He smiled at the thought of having some time with his Master. Once his messages were checked, he click off his com unit and headed out the door. The knight quarters were located beneath the master level and therefore were further from the dining hall. This added time to his travels but glancing at the closest chrono he knew he would make it to the dining hall with a little time to spare. Rounding a corner his mind elsewhere he ran full force into a wall. Shaking his head he stared out in front of him to see what had leveled him so completely. The wall in question turned out to be Master Gallia.  
  
"Master Gallia," he began as he jumped to his feet and rushed to the fallen master's side, "how clumsy of me. I was rushing and not paying attention as I should have been."  
  
"Nice running into you Obi-Wan." She mused humorously as she felt his arms about her lifting her to her feet. He wiggled his head side to side in response to her comment and smile.  
  
Once on her feet Master Gallia regarded Obi-Wan with a patient smile as he once more launched into a series of apologies. Finally he stood before her in silence.  
  
"Are you finished?" She asked her expression unreadable but humor in her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Obi-Wan blushed looking down and then back up into her lovely blue gaze.  
  
"Well first of all Knight Kenobi it is Adi not Master Gallia. Well at least not unless there is a padawan around. Second, I wasn't paying attention either or I would have avoided running into you as well. And third," she paused drawing out her voice playfully.  
  
"Third?" Obi-Wan smiled and relaxed deciding that her expression had been playful.  
  
"Third, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink tonight." She couldn't help but laugh lightly as a look of total shock crossed his face. She was impressed by how quickly he regained his composure. No doubt the ability to quickly suppress any evidence of emotion was a lingering tell-tale sign of Qui-Gon's teaching she mused.  
  
"A drink?" He considered aloud his mind racing almost as quickly as his heart. Why was he reacting like this he asked himself as he drew his composure back around himself like a cloak.  
  
"Yes. A drink." She began, "You know they come in glasses and usually taste good and make you feel even better." He felt drawn to her humor and confidence.  
  
"Oh yes I think I have heard of those." He quipped back eyeing her curiously. He wondered for a moment why a Council member would want to have a drink with him. Surely if this concerned a mission he would be summoned to the Council Chambers. It was a bit unorthodox to discuss missions over drinks. Then again he was only a lowly knight and had little understanding as to the whys and ways of the Council. He smiled at her.  
  
"Certainly I would love to join you for a drink. What time?"  
  
"Come to my quarters at let's say 9:00?" She waited for his nod and then turned and headed back to the lifts. Now that they were headed in the same direction Obi-Wan feared that perhaps their collision had dazed her somewhat.  
  
"Master?" He began. She sighed showing her exasperation. " I mean Adi." He quickly corrected himself. The word felt a little odd on his tongue. "Weren't you headed that way?" He asked pointing a finger in the direction he had been coming from when he had plowed her down.  
  
"Yes. I had been. I was coming to your apartment to ask you out. You saved me some steps." She didn't seem to notice that his eyes widen a bit at her response.  
  
Obi-Wan fell into step beside her as they both made their way towards the lifts. He felt his mind tripping over her choice of words 'ask you out'. Had he just been asked out? He had assumed it was council business. He stole a long gaze at the Master standing next to him as they entered the lift. She was indeed beautiful and he felt sure that with little to no encouragement he could feel attracted to her, but she was a master. She was older and wiser and more experienced. He swallowed hard as the final thought played out in his mind. He wondered what he had just gotten himself into. Her voice jarred him from his thoughts.  
  
"So where were you headed in such a hurry?" She asked as she indicated her floor.  
  
"Dining Hall. Bant is leaving and I am trying to catch her before she goes." He wondered now whether he would or not. The lift stopped and Adi stepped out.  
  
"I won't keep you then." She smiled, "Until tonight?" She asked staring up at him before stepping out through the door.  
  
"Until tonight." He said feeling a strange tingling up his spine. The door closed and he exhaled loudly.  
  
What had just happened? He had a date with Master Gallia-Adi,he corrected himself again, or did he? He had always thought that she was beautiful but had never even considered that she would want to be seen with him. Before he could ponder further the lift doors opened and Bant's brilliant smile met his eyes.  
  
"There you are." She began stepping onto the lift. "I was afraid you had forgotten." He reached his arms around her waist giving her a big hug.  
  
"No way! You know better than that. I had a bit of a mishap on the way. When does your transport leave?" He pulled away and lovingly squeezed her hand between his.  
  
Bant indicated the travel pack she was carrying. "Right away. I waited until the very last moment." They smiled at one another knowing that she had probably waited a little past the very last moment but knew the transport wouldn't leave without her.  
  
"I will miss you. I am so sorry we didn't have more time together." He took her travel pack and slung it over his own shoulder.  
  
"Me too, but I will be back. By the way what mishap did you have?" The lift opened and they both exited and started towards the transport station.  
  
"Oh nothing." He began searching the screens to locate the departure bay number. Bant could tell from his desperate attempt to play it down that it had been more than nothing.  
  
"So are you going to tell me or am I going to spend the next three days in hyperspace going mad trying to figure it out?" She too was scanning the screens but from time to time glancing at her friend to gauge his reaction.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled over at her. "I am really not sure. I either have a mission briefing or a date tonight and I'm at a total loss as to which one it is. Am I really that thick?" He asked rolling his eyes in frustration and placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" She smiled then waited patiently for the explanation she knew would be coming. He had located the bay number. They made their way through the crowded station.  
  
"I ran into Master Gallia today."  
  
"So?" Bant asked.  
  
"No, I mean I literally ran into her. I knocked her down."  
  
Bant laughed at the image that formed in her imagination. "Clumsy you are. Slow down you must or injure masters you will?" She teased.  
  
"Yea yea ha ha ha very funny." He played along good naturedly.  
  
"The weird thing happened after I knocked her down." She could tell from his tone he was still trying to sort things out.  
  
"Quit teasing and spill your guts. I have to leave in a matter of minutes." With the transport in sight she stopped and turned to face her friend.  
  
"Well Master Gallia-Adi- I mean-"  
  
"Adi?" She asked one eyebrow lifting in interest.  
  
"Yeah well that is what she asked me to call her." He seemed hesitant and pleased at the same time. Bant smiled knowingly and gestured for him to continue.  
  
"She asked me out for a drink." He blurted it out then stood staring at Bant waiting for her to tell him what it meant.  
  
Bant furrowed her brow as if in deep concentration and nodded wisely. "And you are wondering if this is a personal or professional engagement?" Obi- Wan nodded seriously. Being a female he assumed that Bant would know and understand Master Gallia's intentions better than he could.  
  
"What time?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Tonight at 9. I am to meet her at her place." They made their way over to the waiting ship.  
  
"Tonight at 9." She replied as if examining evidence. "At HER place." She emphasized the word "her" sighing deeply.  
  
"Yes yes at 9 at her place. What do you think?" He was growing impatient.  
  
"I think you had better take a bath because you have a date tonight with a master." She jabbed him in the ribs and made a grab for her travel pack. He held it just out of her reach.  
  
"Do you really think so? She is a bit older than me and she is a master." His face was marked by concern. It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that it was professional and not personal. They began moving again towards her waiting ship.  
  
"She isn't THAT much older. I mean lots of knights think she's pretty hot. I also bet there are real advantages to dating masters. Are you going to sleep with her?" Bant asked reaching out she stopped Obi-Wan just out of ear shot from the transport.  
  
"Bant! How can you ask that? We are just having a drink. For all I know it is purely platonic. You're assuming something that may not be true." He paused bringing his breathing back under control. He hadn't really thought about what might happen after the drink. Feeling his heart begin to race again he decided he definitely wasn't ready to think about that.  
  
"You know now that I think about it I did help her translate a communiqué the other day. She probably just wants to thank me." He was feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
  
"Yeah Obi I am sure that's it. Yeah she's going to thank you alright." Bant's voice was thick with sarcasm. She shook her head and stared into his eyes in amazement. Could he really be this oblivious? "Oh and I am also sure that when she said you had the nicest butt at last year's Temple celebration, she meant it in a purely platonic manner. It was merely a master's objective observation on your muscle tone." She patted the butt in question to emphasize her point. He jumped and squirmed away from her touch. She winked snagging her pack from his hand. Her words had shaken the Jedi serenity that he had been struggling to reconstruct.  
  
"She said that?" He asked not quite able to picture the serene master actually forming those words.  
  
Bant wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"That's not funny." He said with mocked sternness in his voice. He wanted to be offended but found himself flattered instead.  
  
"Mace didn't think so either. He was her date." With that Bant leaned it for a quick kiss on his cheek and headed up the ramp. As she reached the top she turned back, "Be mindful of your thoughts Knight Kenobi. Fear leads to the dark side." He blushed and gave her a warning glare. She mouthed her love for him. He mirrored her action and waved.  
  
Obi-wan stood there watching until she disappeared. He couldn't quite shake the thought of Adi commenting on his butt. He started to glance over his shoulder in curiosity but shook off the ridiculous idea. Thinking back he remembered her from the Temple celebration. She had been drunk that night. Drinking usually caused him to say and do things that he wished he hadn't. The same must be true for everyone. Listening to the engines power up on the transport he turned to make his way back to the lifts. Suddenly it dawned on him that he and Adi would be drinking tonight. Anxiety and excitement rose within him.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
"Very well executed Padawan Skywalker." Mace Windu's voice resonated off the walls of the practice arena on Lustar.  
  
Qui-Gon met Mace's eyes and refused to hide the pride he felt at all that Anakin had accomplished. He had been surprised when Mace had contacted him requesting a visit to evaluate Anakin's progress. He hadn't been surprised that the Council knew of their whereabouts. He had suspected that they would have kept up with someone of Anakin's potential even if they had just turned the boy out onto the streets to fend for himself.  
  
Anakin came over to his Master. Mace noted the calm manner in which he did so.  
  
//Odd/ he thought to himself, //the boy is only ten and yet he is acting with the reserve of a much older Padawan. // Mace kept his own council, but his mind kept coming back to the word 'acting' over and over again.  
  
"Master Windu." The boy bowed to the man before turning to his own Master. "If you don't mind Master I would very much like to spend the remainder of my afternoon studying my astronavigation. That is if Master Windu doesn't have more tests for me." At this Anakin turned back to Mace awaiting his response.  
  
//Laying it on a little thick kid.// Mace thought holding his face unreadable as he stared down upon the boy before him. As he stood there waiting he couldn't help but enjoy the discomfort the boy was starting to exude. It was obvious that the boy was both impatient and angry, but struggling hard to mask this from the master before him.  
  
Finally Anakin sighed as his eyes bore down a bit. That was Mace's cue.  
  
"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin. Your thoughts betray you." He hadn't been able to read the boys thoughts but the look on Anakin's face had revealed everything that Mace had suspected.  
  
Qui-Gon's own frustration with the situation was evident in his tone, "Anakin, you are excused. We will see you at dinner this evening. The King has invited us all to dine with him." Anakin bowed and was gone.  
  
"Was that necessary?" Qui-Gon whirled on Mace protectively.  
  
"Yes it was." Mace replied calmly as he took a position on the mat beneath him.  
  
"For what purpose?" Qui-Gon asked settling down across from his old friend. It felt odd to be so close and yet so far from each other in their beliefs.  
  
"To show that upstart that he is not as smart as he thinks he is. He can't out smart a Master. He isn't fooling anyone with his Padawan of the Year routine. " Mace gestured in the direction the boy had disappeared.  
  
"He has progressed very well in his studies. His control of the force is far beyond his age mates back at the temple." Qui-Gon argued defensively skirting the point.  
  
"But his control of his emotions is far behind that of his age mates. I still sense much anger in him. Surely you felt it rolling off of him when he left?" Mace furrowed his brow exasperated that Qui-Gon could miss something so obvious to even the casual observer.  
  
"Can you blame him? You have put him through test after test. He knows that with each one there is the chance that you find him unworthy. " Qui- Gon argued struggling to maintain some façade of control.  
  
"Would you have let Obi-Wan get away with that?" Mace knew the answer before he even spoke the question. //You didn't seem to mind that Obi-Wan felt unworthy.// He thought bitterly as he regarded the man across from him. Sometimes he hardly recognized him as the padawan he had been friends with and the knight he had served along side of.  
  
"Of course not. Obi-Wan and Anakin are very different. Anakin was a slave and was rejected by the council. He has reason to worry about not being seen as worthy." Qui-Gon shook his head resenting Anakin's comparison to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan had been rejected by someone more important than the council. He was rejected by you time and time again and I never felt such anger from him. He would never have allowed it. He would have recognized his anger and released it. Anakin holds to his and lives off of it. Can't you see that?"  
  
"So you've come all this way to tell me once again that I am dead and Anakin is dangerous?" Qui-Gon stared disbelieving into Mace's eyes.  
  
Mace paused considering his answer. He knew what the force was leading him to do. He knew that he had agreed with the rest of the council including Yoda on what had to be done concerning the boy. He knew what he had been assigned to do here on Lustar, but now he wondered if he needed to meditate more on the matter. Somehow he knew meditation would not change the answer only postpone it.  
  
"Actually I was sent here to review the situation and if I discovered what was expected I was to reinstate you to the Order and invite you and your Padawan back to the Temple to complete his training. ' His eyes never left Qui-Gon's.  
  
Qui-Gon's mouth dropped open in spite of himself. "Are you serious?" He really couldn't believe it. Mace made no response to the question either physically or vocally. Qui-Gon knew the offer was genuine, but why? It seemed the logical place to start.  
  
"Why Mace?" His question was heavy with suspicion.  
  
Mace sighed as though he were carrying a great weight. When he spoke there was resignation in his tone, "There is a darkness growing. Only a year ago Yoda and Obi-Wan confronted the Sith that you fought on Tatoonine."  
  
Qui-Gon went pale. So the evil warrior had been after the Queen and Obi- Wan had had to fight him without Qui-Gon by his side. For a moment Qui-Gon feared that young Padawan was dead. He hadn't accessed their bond since he felt it turn cold on the transport to Lustar. He had always tried to comfort himself believing that he would somehow know if Obi-Wan had become one with the force. He was lost in thought. Mace had noticed and was waiting patiently for the Master to turn his attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Are you ready?' Mace asked. Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"The Sith was defeated but he was highly trained. It is our belief that he was the apprentice based solely on his age. There are others we feel certain. It is vital that we keep our numbers strong and our enemy weak. " Mace paused to take a breath.  
  
"Anakin would be a great asset to the Jedi." Qui-Gon spoke in the silence.  
  
"Or a powerful enemy." Mace's tone was grave and he waited for the realization to fully sink into the other Master before continuing. "In order to insure that he doesn't find himself at the mercy of the darkness we propose that you be reinstated to the order and Anakin be officially enrolled as your Padawan learner at the Temple."  
  
Mace rose and looked down upon his old friend. "I will await your answer. I am leaving tomorrow morning. If you have made your decision by that time you are welcome to join me on my ship." He bowed and made his way out of the practice arena.  
  
Qui-Gon sat speechless. He was lost in thought. He had missed his friends at the temple. He had missed the fellowship of other force sensitives as well as the camaraderie of his fellow masters and the knights. Home, the mere word overwhelmed him. It was a thought that was too good to be true. He felt a rush of emotion and fought to hold the tears at bay. He hadn't dared hoped that he would ever see the Temple again. He only then realized how lonely he had been on his own without his beloved--. He caught himself before his thoughts could reveal the one he missed most of all. Of course it wasn't solely his decision as to whether they would return or not, but Anakin would follow his direction. He would have to go find the boy and they would meditate together on the matter.  
  
He had wanted to ask Mace about Obi-Wan. He had wanted assurance that the young man had indeed survived the battle with the Sith, but in the end he had lack the courage to ask. He would know soon enough if they decided to return to the Temple. He felt a giddy joy growing inside.  
  
Qui-Gon rose and made his way to the library laughing to himself at the thought of Anakin voluntarily studying astronavigation. When he wanted to Anakin could really pile it on thick. Turning his thoughts back to his conversation with Mace he found himself haunted by one question. "Would you have allowed Obi-Wan to get away with that?" It was a question Qui-Gon refused to answer.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well I decided to stick with my original plan for now. I was going to hang out in the past for a little while longer but really felt that it was best for the pace of the story to go ahead and move forward. I am sure I will add more as we go along though. It seems you all enjoyed the gala and transport chapter and that was new so my goal is to be flexible and go where the story leads me. I know the Adi Gallia twist is new to everyone. I just thought it would be interesting. She seemed so compassionate in Untimely Frost when she offered to take Obi-Wan if she could as her padawan. I wanted to explore that a little bit more. Anyone who has had the privilege of reading Cynical's An Untimely Frost knows that Mirilent is her character. So on we go..Thanks again for all the reviews!! I have much to learn. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan made his way to the masters' level of the temple with lingering anticipation as to the purpose of his meeting with Master Gallia. He had spent most of the afternoon in meditation trying to find his center. He always felt better when he reached out to the Force and felt its calming embrace. He had emerged from his meditation with no clearer resolution as to the purpose of the meeting but had been relieved to discover that his anxiety concerning it had vanished.  
  
Throughout the remainder of the day he had found his thoughts constantly returning to the lovely master. He lingered over memories of his adolescent crush on her as a padawan. All the padawans as far as he knew had at some point or the other fantasized about Adi. His feelings had passed with time. He had realized sadly that she was out of his league and reluctantly moved on. There were so many memories they shared. One memory stood out among the others for him though. He would never forget the moment she had cupped his face gently in her hands and tried to save him from the devastation of being cast out from the Temple. It had happened when he had been twenty and Qui-Gon had thrown him aside for another child prodigy. That memory still left him drowning in a deep sorrow that no amount of meditation ever seemed to erase. He could still see her lovely blue eyes brimming with tears mirroring his own anguish. He had felt it then. Her compassion had somehow made the loss of everything he had dreamed of more bearable. He would never be able to express to her the depth of his gratitude for that one moment.  
  
He had felt a connection with her then, but had never really allowed himself to consider it further. So much had been going on around him. Then once he had returned to the Temple, he had thrown himself into rebuilding his relationship with Qui-Gon. He had been so focused on fixing the past that he had had no time to consider forming any new alliances. His jaw clenched involuntarily as he thought about Qui-Gon. The memories of his repeated betrayal filled Obi-Wan with hopeless confusion as well as a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Sighing he cast these emotions into the Force and exited the lift. That was the past; Qui-Gon was no longer a part of his life. He was dead and gone. The past could never be fixed and tonight was about his future. He smiled inwardly as the thrill of the unknown washed over him. He would have no expectations about the evening. He would live in the moment and trust the Force. Having spent the early part of the afternoon fluctuating between a cooling acceptance that Adi's interest was professional and a growing desire that it would be personal, Obi-Wan had readied himself to enjoy this time with her no matter what its objective.  
  
Finally finding himself in front of her door he released a calming breath and vowed once more to live in the moment. He chimed his arrival. The door immediately opened, but Adi was nowhere in sight. Cocking his head he hesitantly entered the quarters casting his force sense about searching for any sign of distress. Finding none he relaxed a bit.  
  
"Adi?" He called moving further into the apartment. He was immediately struck by the vibrant colors filling the living area. He thought back for a moment to his own humble quarters and suppressed a slight twinge of envy. The masters' quarters were larger than he remembered. He knew that he didn't need the extra space but it didn't stop him from wanting it.  
  
"Hey there you." She said as she made her way out of her bedroom. Her hair was slightly damp. She was wearing a deep crimson one piece that touched her slight body in all the right places. Obi-Wan smiled at her hoping he hadn't allowed his gaze to linger too long over those right places.  
  
"I was just envying all of your space." He said glancing back around her quarters.  
  
"Yeah I hated those cramped the knights' quarters when I lived there too, but then again the Council kept me so busy I was hardly there anyway. How about you? It seems like you have had more than your share of missions this year."  
  
She made her way over to him and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. She settled herself next to him curling one leg under her body. Obi-Wan immediately noticed how great she smelled. He couldn't quite remember where he had smelled the scent before but he knew he liked it. It was something from the past familiar but elusive.  
  
"Obi?"  
  
"Hm?" He replied still trying to place the fragrance.  
  
"How many missions have you had this year?" She smiled and wondered what had him so distracted.  
  
"Oh." He blushed and looked away momentarily. Rolling his eyes he turned back to her. "Sorry I was trying place where I know that scent from."  
  
She looked a bit confused so he explained.  
  
"The perfume you are wearing. I know it but-" He shook his head frustrated at his inability to find an answer. He turned his attention back to her question. "Around twenty, but to be honest I lost count a couple of months ago. I didn't mind it much though. It was for the best. It would have been hard to be at the Temple surrounded by memories what with all that happened between - " He stopped himself. Did he really want to bring all of that up tonight? He recovered quickly, "It was for the best."  
  
He knew she understood. He looked into her face and found deep compassion once more. There was something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was sure that it wasn't pity and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Wanting to change the subject he glanced about the room.  
  
"I love these colors. It really makes to room seem-"  
  
"Bright?" She laughed. "So many of my friends hate it. They are shocked that a Jedi would opt for vibrant hues over the more traditional-"  
  
"Sedate colors." He finished for her and she nodded.  
  
"Well I for one like it. It makes the room seem alive." He decided.  
  
"I didn't know rooms could be alive?" She teased.  
  
"Then you haven't been in Yoda's quarters. With all the various plant species he has on hand, his rooms are very much alive." They both smiled to one another.  
  
"Have you seen him since you got back?" She asked leaning back shifting into a more comfortable position. Obi-Wan matched her gesture as he leaned against the arm of the couch facing her now. She couldn't help but notice how great he looked in his emerald tunic. It managed to capture his beautiful eyes and show off his trim muscular body as well. She was suddenly grateful for years of Jedi training which enabled her to hide her inner thoughts behind a mask of serenity.  
  
"No, but we are getting together tomorrow afternoon. I really can't wait. Other than council briefings and debriefings I haven't had any time with him for months. "  
  
"Is he a good master?" She asked genuinely curious. She liked the old Master and would never doubt his connection with the Living Force but after seeing how defiant Qui-Gon had turned out she had wondered on more than one occasion if Yoda was effective in training padawans. Then again perhaps Qui-Gon was just a fluke.  
  
"You know he wasn't really my Master for very long, but he certainly was a good Master to me during that time. He helped me through a very rough patch. I wouldn't be here if not for him." Obi-Wan's voice lowered remembering fondly all the Yoda had said and done for him during those dark days. Adi was silent for a moment not wanting to interrupt his thoughts.  
  
"How do you like being a knight?" She lightened her tone moving on to less painful topics.  
  
"I love it. It is more demanding than I thought it would be, but I love knowing I am making a difference. I love feeling the Force guide me and learning to trust it. I always thought I trusted it before but when I was a padawan I really only trusted it to a point."  
  
"To a point?" She queried.  
  
"Just to the point where it didn't contradict what my Master felt we should do." He paused remembering the times he and Qui-Gon had differed in beliefs and he had acquiesced to his Master's authority. "But now it is just me, well and the Council of course, but mostly on missions it is just me. I have to trust it so completely and it never lets me down." Adi's heart clinched slightly as she realized how many times his Master had let him down. No wonder he loved the consistency of the Force. She nodded her understanding.  
  
They continued talking about old times and their latest adventures. Adi entertained him with stories of her many missteps when she had been a new knight and negotiator while Obi-Wan recounted a few humorous foul-ups of his own. It felt good to relive so many old memories shared with friends still with them and long past. As time past they seemed to relax into each others company. It was comforting but with brief moments of tension that kept it interesting. Finally Obi-Wan couldn't stand the suspense any longer. He cleared his throat and waited for her to look at him.  
  
"Adi, do you mind if I ask you a question?" His voice softened.  
  
"No go ahead." She leaned in a bit to encouraging him. He lowered his gaze to the cushion between them for a moment. Obi-Wan reached for the courage he needed to precede. Finally he took a deep breath and began speaking without looking up.  
  
"Why am I here?" He raised his eyes once the question was out. His gaze met hers and she could see the hesitation in them.  
  
"Why do you think?" She asked cocking her head to the side and pressing her lips together.  
  
"I don't know. I thought it might be official but now I-" His words were inaudible as they trailed off.  
  
"Well it is official." She said and noticed a quick nod of resignation on his part. His apparent disappointment gave her the courage she needed to continue.  
  
"I officially want to spend time with you and had hoped that perhaps you would like to spend some time with me." She reached for his hand. He smiled up at her with eyes full of relief. She sighed as well in relief. She had wondered if he would understand when she had asked him out, but knew that perhaps she had been purposely vague. Better to have a misunderstanding than an awkward situation. Such tactics were not her usual modus operandi. She would have to meditate on her actions.  
  
"Yes." His voice was pure and touching. "I would like that very much." There was a moment of awkward silence as they both tried to understand what the admission meant.  
  
Adi caught herself lost in the sight of him. She had watched him change so much over the years. She could still remember seeing him as a young initiate, awkward padawan, easily embarrassed adolescent and finally the beautiful young man sitting in front of her. She had feared that the few years between them would be too great an obstacle for them to overcome, but had known that she would never have forgiven herself if she hadn't at least tried to see if they could mean something to one another.  
  
Over the last six years she had grown to care for him more than she had wanted to admit. It would have been wrong for her to have acted on her feelings while he was Qui-Gon's padawan. The code allows liaisons between masters and padawans as long as they are not in a training relationship, but somehow she had felt it would have been inappropriate. Maybe it had just felt like the wrong place and the wrong time. She had always planned to approach him once he had been knighted. Unfortunately, he had had so much to work out after his knighting, she hadn't wanted to burden him with any additional emotional baggage. It had been in his last briefing before the Council that she had decided that she would take her chance.  
  
In the briefing, he had stood before the members confidently. There had been a serenity and acceptance that she had never seen in him before. It was as if somehow over the last year he had come to terms with his past and found the strength to move beyond it.  
  
She always enjoyed his briefings more than any other knight's because of his occasion observations under girded with the flavor of his dry wit. She had seen the admiration of her fellow Council Members. He was truly an exceptional knight and from all of her encounters with him a kind and loving person. All day long she had been trying not to get her hopes up about tonight but now suddenly found herself full of hope.  
  
"Adi, one more question?" He raised his eyebrow. She pulled herself reluctantly from her blissful thoughts. Moving closer to him she attempted to display a bit of mocked irritation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your perfume? Where have I smelled it?" He asked breaking the tension.  
  
Adi smiled playfully. "I could tell you, but what fun is there in that? Let's make a bet. I'll bet you that you can't guess where you first smelled my perfume before the night is out. You get three guesses. If you haven't guessed it by the time our date is over I will tell you. Fair enough?" She put out her hand and waited to see if he would accept her challenge.  
  
"Fair enough." He took her hand. He was always up for a challenge and loved winning bets. It was a firm handshake but the skin was so soft. It surprised him. His own hand was calloused by countless hours of saber practice how was it that hers would feel so good to his touch. Catching himself he continued, "So what should we wager?" Enjoying the feel of her hand lingering in his he boldly gave the question an erotic charge raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Adi's smile went predatory at the sound of his voice and leaned in until their lips were a breath apart. Softly she whispered, "How about a kiss?"  
  
Her gaze fell to his lips and then returned to meet his sea change eyes. They had always taken her breath away. She had only seen them this close up once before. It had been a moment so filled with emotion she hadn't been able to fully appreciate how truly beautiful that were. Now she found herself unable to look away.  
  
Never one to be willfully intimidated he played along. Moving closer while turning his head ever so slightly he locked his eyes upon her slightly parted lips and whispered back "A kiss."  
  
She felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment meeting his eyes once more. It suddenly felt very warm in her quarters. She was surprised and delighted at his response. She smiled and began to pull back.  
  
Suddenly she felt his hands on her arms pulling her closer as he buried his face into her neck. She suppressed a surprised gasp and then a moan has she felt his lips press against her neck. His breath was warm as it tickled the sensitive skin behind her ear.  
  
"Obi?" She asked feeling a little confused as well as a little out of breath. She had hoped he would be interested in her but now it seemed things were going a little too fast.  
  
He released his hold on her and allowed her to pull back. A mischievous smile played upon his lips and there was a familiar glint in his eyes.  
  
"Just had to get a good wiff of you. It's only fair. Oh and by the way didn't you ask me here for a drink?' His expression turned into one of complete confusion as he gestured to his empty hand.  
  
"Did I?" She feigned ignorance using the time to regain a measure of control over her breathing.  
  
"Yes you did." He nodded. He was amazed how relaxed he felt in her presence. He was slowly allowing the realization of her intentions to sink in. He found her presence intoxicating and wasn't at all sure that he needed a drink in his present state of mind.  
  
"Hm. No I don't believe I said anything about a drink. You are mistaken. It must be your youth. You know children just don't listen to their elders anymore." She sighed in resignation. He shook his head and laughed smirking devilishly at her.  
  
"So this is the game we are going to play. Hm..well ok then. To be fair Master Gallia it isn't that the youth," He stopped to indicate himself humbly, "don't listen. It is that our elders," stopping once more he sympathetically pointed to her, "can't remember like they use to. Age related dementia." He whispered the final words as if they were a secret he wasn't suppose to share. She couldn't help but laugh and playfully slap at his arm. He dodged easily and rose to his feet.  
  
"Missed me. Oops losing your reflexives as well I see." He observed reaching his hand out to her. "So old lady where are you taking me?"  
  
"The crèche." She said with mocked bitterness then added " How about Barker's?" She allowed him to help her to her feet. She leaned into him and raised her head a bit exposing her neck in the process.  
  
"Want to take a guess yet?" She asked.  
  
"Not yet but I do have a new condition. I get unlimited wiffs." Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew his head back down into her hair. She decided she very much liked that condition and so made no protest.  
  
They made their way out into the hallway.  
  
"How did you get so good at dodging?" She asked as they arrived at the lifts.  
  
Obi-Wan laid his hand upon the small of her back as he leaned across her to summon the car. Warmth raced through her as to her obvious delight he kept it there.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked absently.  
  
"Dodging?" She threw another playful slap in his direction to illustrate her question which he easily avoided never removing his hand from her back. She realized then that the boy had skill.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed heartily, "Adi you do remember who my Master is right? Little green guy with a HUGE stick. It was either learn to dodge or get new shins."  
  
She joined in his laughter as they entered the lift. Feeling his arm slide around her waist she allowed herself the luxury of leaning slightly against his firm body. Never one to be overly optimistic she found though she had no choice but to admit that she had a very good feeling about this.  
  
*********************  
  
"Your thoughts betray you." Anakin mocked sitting in a far corner of the palace library. "Much fear I sense in you." Anakin stuck out his tongue and shook his head.  
  
"Give me a few more years to train and we'll see who has fear in them. It will be more than my thoughts betraying me or maybe I will just betray all of you." He spoke to no one in particular.  
  
The hurt of the council's rejection had never truly healed within him but instead had grown and festered over the past year. That rejection had caused him to hate all of the Council members but especially Mace Windu and Yoda.  
  
He had never revealed this to his Master. Qui-Gon was merely aware that he still had residual hurt over the rejection. Master Jinn had had him meditate on it until his knees were raw but he had never quite mastered releasing the pain into the force. Instead he had learned to shield his thoughts from his master. He had created a tiny lock box deep within his mind where he hid all of the anger and pain, along with the sorrow and longing he felt for his mother, and the resentment he felt towards his masters both on Tatooine and Lustar. He locked it all away until he was sure that Qui-Gon was deep in sleep. It was then that he would call upon the darkness within him. He would open the box and watch as the darkness consumed all of his emotions. He loved the darkness. It made all of his pain go away. It was only a temporary fix of course, but just as he knew his emotions would return; he also knew that the darkness would return. He could count on it. It was reliable and would never let him down.  
  
He had known that Qui-Gon had freed him and for that he was grateful but hadn't he won his own freedom? What had the man done that was so extraordinary anyway. He had merely placed the bet. Wow big deal. It had been Anakin who had risked his life in that race. Anakin had saved Qui- Gon, not to mention Padme and perhaps her whole planet. What did it ever get him? Nothing. He never heard one word of thanks from that Queen. She hadn't even offered a reward. If it hadn't been for him she would still be sitting on Tatooine in a busted ship.  
  
He wondered sometimes about Padme. She had seemed nice. He wondered how things had turned out on her planet. He had told her that he was going to be trained as a Jedi. He felt the sting of embarrassment wondering if Obi- Wan had told her how things had really turned out. He shook his head. He didn't like thinking about that time in his life.  
  
Sometimes he wondered why he ever said he wanted to be a Jedi. Why was he even bothering with all the stupid training? What was the point? Having always lived the poverty ridden existence of a slave he found the elegance of King Napal's palace most appealing. Yet Qui-Gon constantly reminded him that once his training was complete that they would leave the palace and that none of this worldly matter would have a place in their lives. Jedi place no value on physical possessions or wealth. 'We live to serve.' He could hear his Master's voice lecturing in his head. "Well if that is the case I could have served as a slave and still had my mother." Anakin said aloud to himself. //Once a slave always a slave.// He thought bitterly. //Isn't that right MASTER?//  
  
The bond tingled in his mind alerting him to his Master's arrival. He quickly threw his thoughts into the lockbox and sealed it shut. He turned his attention back to the astronavigation book and began working on a new problem on his data pad.  
  
He could feel Qui-Gon watching him long before the man actually spoke.  
  
"Mace isn't with me. There is no need for the rouse." Anakin turned to see his Master smiling at him.  
  
"Hello Master. Finally escaped?" He laughed as he said the words but a small amount of bitterness bleed through.  
  
"It was a long afternoon, but one which served to prove your abilities beyond a doubt. I was very proud of you my Padawan." He placed an encouraging hand on he boy's shoulder. He had noticed the trace of bitterness but chalked it up to exhaustion.  
  
"Thank you Master. Can I expect to have more of these exams in the future?" He turned his face back towards his data pad.  
  
"That all depends." Qui-Gon began, "It appears that the Council has finally realized your importance and has offered to admit you to the Temple to complete your training." He watched Anakin for his reaction. //Finally.// The boy thought carefully maintaining his shields.  
  
The boy turned to look up at Qui-Gon for a long moment. "What will become of you?" He asked softly.  
  
"I will be readmitted to the order." Qui-Gon was sure that this had been a point which had been debated at long length in the Council Chambers. He could almost hear the voices of the Council members arguing that once declared dead a member cannot return. He felt certain he was being allowed back in as a necessary evil in securing Anakin's return.  
  
"Sounds like a good deal. too good really, it makes me sorta nervous." Anakin turned off his data pad and stood up. "When do we have to let them know?"  
  
"Tonight if possible but if not then whenever we finally discern what the will of the force is for our paths." Qui-Gon couldn't help but sound a bit surprised. He had expected that Anakin would have jumped at the chance to be trained formally at the Temple instead of like an outcast isolated on a distant planet.  
  
"What do you think?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon paused wishing he could hear Anakin's opinion before stating his own. He didn't want to overly influence the boy.  
  
"I think that it is important that you are trained at the best possible facilities. These are hardly the best. I believe it will be an adjustment for you but you are strong, determined and quick. I think it would be good for us to be back among those who are like us. " Anakin nodded as if taking all of his Master's reasons into consideration.  
  
"Even though they rejected us? You think we should return?" Anakin began walking towards an oversized window overlooking the gardens.  
  
"Anakin the Jedi Order is like a family. We care for each other, support each other, try to guide one another, but at times as in any family we disagree and must go our separate ways. That is what happened, but now the force is showing the Council that they were wrong about you. They won't reject you. They are inviting you, welcoming you, wanting you to come and be a part of their community. They are adopting you into their family." Qui-Gon spoke softly as he stood behind the boy giving him space to think and consider.  
  
//What if I reject them?// Anakin thought to himself. //Maybe I don't want them.//  
  
"I already have a family." Anakin replied a wave of sadness washing through the bond.  
  
"I realize that Anakin and I wish I could do something to help with that situation but I have neither the funds to free your mother nor feel the Force's leading to do so. If I did we would already be there."  
  
"Do you think the council would have her released in exchange for my agreeing to come to their Temple and train?" His eyes were hopeful and bright.  
  
"You can ask but I really would be surprised." Qui-Gon replied, "It has to be the will of the force. If neither you nor I feel that leading, I would be surprised if the Council would feel it either." He paused and squeezed the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "Now let's go spend some time meditating before supper." Together they made their way back to their quarters.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
They both stumbled slightly as they entered the main Temple doors. Carried along by their laughter they were enjoying the after glow of a wonderful evening of sharing stories and a few drinks.  
  
Once inside the lift Adi rested her hands easily on his hips as she smiled up at him quirking her eyebrow silently asking if he wanted to take his last and final guess. He had been putting it off for quite a while now and she was ready to declare her victory. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as if attempting deep contemplative thought. They both burst out laughing and then immediately resumed their previous facial expressions.  
  
Upon reaching her door she spoke the question aloud.  
  
"Ok Obi-Wan do you want to take your last and final guess or do you just want to concede and declare me the victor?"  
  
"Concede?" He asked feigning offense "You truly are drunk." They both laughed again leaning in on each other for support.  
  
"Ok, let me think." He brought his hand up to his forehead as if he had the answer written on his wrist.  
  
"Do you need another wiff?" Adi asked wincing as she heard her voice sounding a bit too hopeful. Having his lips pressed to her neck all night had felt glorious. On more than one occasion she had had to fight the urge to hold him there.  
  
As his contemplation continued she began to arrogantly pat herself on the back.  
  
"Just give up." She chided him. "You know you don't have a clue."  
  
Her eyes met his. She realized that there was a knowing glint in them.  
  
"Adi you are so right I don't have a clue-" He looked at her utterly hopeless.  
  
"Ah Ha!" Adi interrupted. "I knew it!!!" But before she could go on, he placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"Allow me to finish MASTER Gallia." She conceded with a gesture and leaned back smugly against her door.  
  
"As I was saying I don't have a clue because I don't really need one. " He gave her a wicked smile. " I actually had it figured out from the first wiff though I must admit I did enjoy all the subsequent wiffs immensely." He winked.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. "No way. There is no way you would remember."  
  
Obi-Wan let her finish her overly confident rant with an expression of utter Jedi patience and serenity painted upon his face.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" He asked using her words from earlier in the day. She nodded. He seemed very confident and she was starting to feel a hint of defeat.  
  
"I remember it clearly. It was a few years back. We were all attending The Festival Ball at the Senate's Reception Hall. I was fourteen going on twenty. You were wearing a black gown with a red shawl wrapped around your shoulders." He paused staring up to the ceiling reliving the vision. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks. He looked down at her once more. "You danced with first one master and then another never a free moment for a poor pathetic padawan." He pouted and sighed. "As the evening went on you laid her shawl aside. Between the dancing and toasting you managed to accidentally leave it behind when you left. I picked it up and brought it to you several days later. The shawl smelled wonderful just like you do tonight. That was the first time I smelled this fragrance." He ended opening his hands in a gesture as if to say "Ta Dah" and bowed to an imaginary crowd.  
  
Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him in total denial. He had enjoyed watching her face transform from confidence to disbelief. His victory was evident in her posture.  
  
"How could you possibly remember that?" She put her hands on her hips demanding and answer. "That was over ten years ago."  
  
"Well if it is a confession you are seeking. I had a bit of a crush on you at the time and actually kept the shawl for several days before returning it to you. It just smelled so good and I was honestly a little nervous about seeing you. " He blushed slightly but maintained eye contact with the beautiful master standing opposite him.  
  
"Well you did it. Very well done Knight Kenobi. I extend my deepest congratulations on your exceptional memory skills." She conceded with exaggerated formality giving him a pat on the back and playful punch in the shoulder. He bowed to her failing to appear humble in the least degree.  
  
"I have a Council meeting in the morning." She suddenly announced. "This has been fun. We should do it again." She reached to activate her door but was suddenly halted. An arm was across her doorway blocking her path.  
  
"Adi I believe you owe me something." His voice was meant to sound playful but there was something else overlaying it. Adi's knees went a bit weak as she turned to face him.  
  
"And what might that be?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. She had put him in a bit of a spot and now wanted to give him the opportunity to back out if that was what he wished. From the heat in his gaze she knew it wasn't what he wished.  
  
'This." The word barely preceded his actions as he leaned in gently cupping her face with his hands and lifting her mouth to his.  
  
She felt his mouth brush against hers lightly. She felt his lips part slightly and caress hers ever so shyly with his tongue. She felt the modest embrace upon and then within her mouth and then he was pulling away. It had been a question and an answer all in one motion. She had felt both its innocence and heat overpower her reason. As he pulled back she was lost in his eyes and wanted to spend the rest of the night staring into them as the dawn broke through the darkness. She knew she needed to say something but the power of that kiss had robbed her of her ability to speak. He smiled at her with kind amusement. She realized she needed to breathe.  
  
"You see Master Gallia there is more to me than just a nice butt."  
  
He winked as he traced the line of her jaw with the back of his hand.  
  
As he made his way back down the hall, she realized that she should go inside her apartment but seemed unable to move. She just stood in her doorway watching him walk away. She had come to her senses enough to realize that it was a wonderful view. He smirked at her over his shoulder and wiggled the object of her attention.  
  
"How about we try food next time? Dinner tomorrow?" He called back over his shoulder. She nodded. He turned back when she made no audible response. "I'll come by at 8:00."  
  
"Obi?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Master Gallia?" His Jedi serenity returning as he regarded her.  
  
"Want to make a bet?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Depends." He began, "What is the wager?" He asked innocently.  
  
She laughed ducking her head then raising it to meet his eyes. "How about a kiss?" she asked.  
  
He moaned playfully knowing the effect it would have on her then allowed a heated gaze to penetrate her. "A kiss. What is the bet?"  
  
"Bet your late picking me up." She challenged him having regained her confidence.  
  
"It's a bet. Goodnight Adi." With that he disappeared around the corner and was out of sight.  
  
Once inside her apartment Adi slumped against the door taking a few deep breaths. Some time between Obi-Wan walking into her apartment and that incredible kiss at her door she had lost control of the situation. She had always found him attractive but she had never expected to be this affected by him.  
  
/ /It must be the alcohol.// She thought as she pushed off of the door and headed for her bedroom. She caught herself humming as she made her way to the door. She stiffened slightly at a new discovery. //Did he mention something about his butt?// She cringed in mortification. //Definitely too much alcohol.//  
  
  
  
Entering his apartment Obi-Wan was still amazed that he had felt so relax around Adi. It had been a wonderful night. She seemed to have enjoyed it as well. He wondered if he had come on a little too strong. He would apologize for that tomorrow. It had been the combination of the perfume, alcohol and repressed feelings he had held for her over the years. He could still feel her lips on his and felt a wave of joy rush over him at the thought of it.  
  
He quickly undressed and double checked his com unit. Deleting the reminder from Yoda for tea the next day he headed for his sleep couch. He realized that he felt happy. It had been a long year that had started with heartbreak and had somehow evolved into happiness.  
  
//Not bad Kenobi. Starting to look like you might have a life after all.// He thought to himself.  
  
Tomorrow promised to be another good day. He had volunteered to work with the smallest initiates in the crèche in the morning, something that he dearly loved to do, would get to spend some long overdue time with his wise old Master in the afternoon and would be dining with a beautiful and exciting woman that evening.  
  
As he began slowing giving in to sleep, he could feel his mind wanting to dredge up sad memories in order to balance the joy he was feeling, but he refused to give in to it. He would not focus on what he did not have but would focus on all that he did. He couldn't remember a time when he had had so much to be thankful for. He would allow his focus to determine his reality. Somewhere in the midst of these thoughts he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok before you guys get out your torches please know that this was my first attempt at romantic interaction. There is more to come so we can only hope and pray that I get better at it. I can't say I am entirely pleased but sometimes I just have to chalk it up to needing more writing experience and move on. I really am getting a kick out the reviews. I love all the requests to kill Ani and beat up Qui-Gon. I also completely agree with Shannon that Obi must make Qui suffer but deep down can't help that he loves Qui-Gon. It is his tireless devotion and loyalty not to mention capacity to love and forgive that causes us all to love Obi-Wan. I hope this story meets and maybe even will exceed your expectations but only time and my typing will tell. It looks to be about halfway done unless I get some major inspiration and add more chapters. It could happen. Hope ya'll have a great weekend. I probably won't be posting until the first of next week. But at least I left you on a positive note right? 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Early the next morning Qui-Gon and Anakin were waiting for Mace at the ramp of his Republic transport. They had given him their decision the night before following dinner. Anakin still seemed a bit hesitant about returning, but Qui-Gon was excited about the possibilities that the Temple held for his Padawan.  
  
Qui-Gon had wanted to speak to Mace concerning the Council's plans to integrate Anakin into Temple life, but had found himself instead spending his last night on Lustar with King Napal. He had felt that he owed it to the generous king and honored his request for a final night of talks concerning the future of his planet. He had hoped that their discussion would be brief to allow for his talk with Mace but also so that he could further investigated what was bothering his Padawan so deeply about returning to Coruscant.  
  
Qui-Gon assumed it was adolescent insecurity mixed with a bit of lingering hurt over the Council's initial rejection of the boy. Qui-Gon understood the boy's hard feelings toward the Council. He could never admit to the boy that he too resented the way that they had been handled a year ago. He was looking forward to returning for mixed reasons.  
  
In all honesty, Master Jinn was looking for a bit of redemption. After he had left the order and been declared dead by his Master he found himself lost for weeks. He had tried to find answers in meditation but had come up wanting. He had felt overwhelming feelings of rejection, isolation and unworthiness. Even knowing that he had acted in conjunction with the force had done little to console him. The Order had been his life and suddenly because he wouldn't bow to the wishes of the Council he could no longer be a part of it.  
  
He had not wanted to admit how deeply it had hurt to know that his own Master had been the one to declare his death to the Order. He had understood why his Master had done so but that didn't make it hurt any less. The knowledge that there had been a few members of the Order who had not been either surprised or disappointed when he had left also added to his unease. He felt a new sense of pride and confidence knowing that in a matter of days he would be walking back into the Temple redeemed. Whether they like it or not he would be back.  
  
He took no small amount of joy in the fact that he had been right concerning Anakin and that now the council realized that fact. He wasn't one though who needed to rub their noses in it though. He gained enough pleasure from his own awareness of the situation. He didn't need an apology. He realized that in fact by asking him to return that the apology had been offered and he had graciously accepted it.  
  
Qui-Gon had been shocked by Mace's reaction to their announcement that they would return. Mace had seemed grim on hearing the news. He had expected him to have shown at least a marginal amount of happiness having secured a student of such exceptional potential. He had also hoped that the man would have shown some joy knowing that he was returning as well. They had been close friends in the past. He would never understand why the man put forth such a stoic persona now. He had been such a jovial knight. He wondered sometimes if being on the Council had gone to the man's head. Some beings just didn't bear up well under the weight of great responsibilities.  
  
Anakin boarded the ship and settled himself in the commons area his data pad in hand. He had looked tired this morning. Qui-Gon had asked him if he had slept well. He had indicated that he had but upon closer examination his appearance told a different story. He had no doubt been laying awake full of curiosity about the Temple.  
  
The sound of the ship jumping into hyperspace caused his heart to speed up a bit.  
  
//Home// he thought //Home I am finally going home.//  
  
Lost in the moment of joy he failed to notice the look on his Padawan's face. Anxious and concerned the young boy stared out into the blackness of the space that was zipping by their ship.  
  
Mace had been studying the boy for some time. He was still worried about the training of this boy, but had been overruled by the Council. He had finally consented to allow the boy into the Temple after Yoda's revelation of his visions concerning the boy's future if they did not.  
  
He and Yoda still believed that the Council was reacting in fear since that Sith attack. The time had come to be proactive not reactive. It was both Mace and Yoda's opinion that the boy should never be trained, but since Qui- Gon had thrust him upon them, they had little choice now.  
  
Looking over at the miserable boy Mace wondered about Anakin's future. As always when he attempted to see it there was always darkness and chaos. A cold shudder raced down his spine. He had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
********************  
  
"Come in. Come in" Yoda's voice called to him from the kitchen. Walking into Yoda's quarters was a lot like walking into a tropical jungle. The ceilings hung heavy with flowering vines. Everywhere a being looked there was life. Obi-wan had always felt that the peace of the environment more than made up for the elevated levels of humidity in the apartment. He wondered why Yoda ever bothered with the Temple meditation gardens when he had such a lovely and tranquil place of his own.  
  
"Seek out new surroundings we must to discover truths within. " His Master's voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
  
He watched as Yoda brought in a tray with tea cups, a warming pot and seed pods which the Master knew were one of Obi-Wan's favorite foods. Obi-Wan smiled knowing that this was one of the many ways that Yoda had found to express his affection for him.  
  
"Can I help you with that Master?" Obi-Wan rose in an attempt to help but was shooed back into his place.  
  
"Got it I have. Capable I am." Yoda placed the tray between them then sat and regarded the man before him.  
  
"Well you have done. Proud of you the council is. Trust you they do. Surprised I am not but proud of you am I as well."  
  
Obi-Wan felt a blush come to his cheeks and a lump fill his throat. He didn't trust his voice so he opened up the bond that they had formed upon the Queen's ship while heading for Naboo.  
  
/You were the first to believe in me, so yours is the opinion I cherish above all./  
  
/ Missed you I have in my mind young one. Sunlight is addictive it seems./ He poured the tea and handed a cup to Obi-Wan who took it gratefully. He needed a chance to control his emotions. /What of this rumor of you and Master Gallia?/  
  
Obi-Wan struggled not to spit out his tea in Yoda's face. He hadn't seen that one coming. That was just like the old master to sneak one in before he had a chance to come up with an adequate response.  
  
His voice now recovered from the emotion before Obi-Wan sat his cup down and spoke, "It is bit early to call it anything. We had drinks last night and enjoyed each other's company but who's to say that it is anything or will be anything." He picked up a seed pod and popped it into his mouth. He smiled mischievously "You know as well as any Master that the future is difficult to see."  
  
"Hm.wise you have become. Sound like your Master you do." Yoda played along but continued on persistently, "Seeing her again you are?" Yoda drank his tea peacefully enjoying the display of emotion before him.  
  
"Well yes we are. I am having dinner with her this evening."  
  
"Careful you both must be or undermine opinion of the council this could." Yoda poured himself another cup of tea settling back into his chair.  
  
"You just said that they were proud of me and trusted me." Obi-Wan stated incredulously.  
  
"This they do but once they learn of this relationship her voice will not hold the same weight when spoken in support of you concerning assignments and mission outcomes."  
  
Obi-Wan sat for a long moment considering. He would have to give this over to meditation. As much as he resented the little green master's interference in his personal life he knew that his motives were always with the greater good in mind. Obi-Wan knew he could never allow his personal feelings to in anyway undermine the will of the force and his place within that will. He also realized that he could never allow his feelings for Adi to discredit her in any way. He smiled thinking about her.  
  
Yoda sat quietly allowing his ex-Padawan to work through the problem on his own. He marveled at how quick and sure Obi-Wan's mind was and how it naturally always gravitated to the light side of the force.  
  
Once Obi-Wan seemed to have made his peace Yoda spoke again. "More I have to tell you. Hard this will be for you to hear. But hear it you must." Yoda shook his head as if still uncertain of his own feelings concerning the information he was about to reveal.  
  
Obi sat back slightly in his seat and took a breath assuring himself that he had a grasp on his center. Feeling the Force sing back to him he smiled slightly and nodded towards Yoda indicating he was ready for whatever news the Master needed to convey.  
  
Yoda's voice grew lower and ominous in tone. "Dark times these are. Darkness growing and blind we are to it. One year and unable we have been to locate the master to the Sith we eliminated." Yoda paused considering how to continue. Obi-Wan suppress a shudder remembering the odd tattooed warrior. He was still amazed that they had defeated him. If it hadn't been for the strength of his Master he felt certain he would not have. Centering himself once more he turned his full attention back to his Master.  
  
"Strong are our knights but our numbers are smaller. Fewer infants identified and brought to the Temple." Obi nodded. He had spent his morning in the crèche and had noticed the decrease in rooms that were required to house the youngest among their order.  
  
"Afford we cannot to lose even one. Risk is too high that our loss would become the darkness's gain. " Yoda stopped and began drawing something on the floor with his walking stick. Obi recognized this gesture from his limited time with the old master as a nervous habit if he could call it that. He had seen the master do such a thing when he was avoiding having to think of something unpleasant.  
  
"Master?" Obi began softly reaching out to lay his hand upon Yoda's arm in order to stop the motion. "Please trust me enough to know that I can handle what it is that you are so unwilling to tell me. I sense that you are concerned that I am going to be hurt by your words. They are only words. I will survive." Yoda regarded the man for a time before he continued.  
  
/Words they may be young one, but more painful weapon there is not./ He sent through the bond causing Obi-Wan to furrow his brow in contemplation. What words could be spoken that could be as injurious as a weapon?  
  
"A long year it has been my Obi-Wan. Full it has been of growth and missions. Much has changed. Always we must be open to the future changing. Serve the light we must. Always the greater good should guide us." There was something in the Master's tone.  
  
Obi-Wan felt his breathing increase. He knew what was coming, but couldn't bring himself to stop his Master from speaking the words. A year, not being able to lose even one possible knight, words that would hurt him like a weapon, Obi-Wan felt his heart pace quicken.  
  
Yoda saw it in Obi-Wan's eyes. The boy knew what was coming and he was helpless to protect his beloved padawan from the decision of the Council. He could only hope that the news would be easier to bear coming from him instead of the Temple rumor mill  
  
" A year ago two with great talent the council allowed to leave the Temple. A great but necessary loss it was. Master Windu has traveled to Lustar in order to bring them back. Offer was made and accepted. "  
  
So that was it. Obi-Wan nodded accepting the news with no outward display of emotion. Inside he felt his world suddenly spinning out of control Qui- Gon and Anakin were returning to the Temple. He mouth went dry making it hard for him to ask the questions that were rapidly forming in his mind.  
  
"When do they arrive?" He asked determined to remain in control. He spoke in a tone of detached professionalism.  
  
"Arriving today their shuttle is." Yoda picked his cup back up and sat staring into it. He knew from the shielding he felt in the boy that he was struggling. He admired his desire to not burden his Master but wished there was something he could do to help the boy deal with the onslaught of emotion. Realizing there really wasn't he remained silent allowing the boy the rouse.  
  
//So much for having time to prepare.// Obi-Wan thought to himself. He sighed and shook his head lowering his gaze for a moment. He calmed himself and reached for the force pulling it around him. He felt it come to him instantly surrounding him and holding him in a loving and supportive embrace. He centered himself reaching out further searching his own feelings concerning the return of his ex-Master and the boy who had replaced him. Casting out he was amazed at the various emotions that rose up within him. He sorted through them quickly then looked up meeting Yoda's understanding eyes.  
  
"I feel better knowing that they are under the protection of the Temple. I too have been concerned with the darkness. I have also never felt comfortable with my master's premature death for my benefit." His voice sounded slightly surprised at the admission.  
  
"Difficult it was but equally necessary for your knighthood. Regret it I won't." Yoda took a long sip from his cup. He knew that Qui-Gon probably felt that his reinstatement was some sort of veiled apology on his behalf or that of the Council. He was sadly mistaken. What his padawn had done to the man sitting before him was unforgivable. Had the danger of the Skywalker boy not been so great he would never have agreed to allow Qui-Gon anywhere near the Temple again. Defiant he was and reckless in his behavior.  
  
Yoda had seen visions of the Skywalker boy. It was the weight of these visions combined with the possible devastation that would come to the Republic if they came to pass that had brought about the decision to bring the two back under the supervision of the Temple.  
  
"I felt that training the boy was dangerous. I believe the Council at the time agreed. Has so much changed?" Setting his personal issues aside, Obi- Wan was once again focused on the greater good.  
  
He remembered the fear and anger that had radiated from the boy. He had been shocked that Qui-Gon had not sensed it. Anakin had seemed volatile and manipulative. Obi-Wan felt sorrow when he considered where the young boy had picked up such necessary survival skills as a slave, but setting his sorrow aside he realized how dangerous these skills would be in the hands of a trained Jedi Knight.  
  
"Share your concerns Mace and I do as well as the Council but greater is the risk that the boy fall to another." The words hung thick with implication between them. The thought ran cold through his veins.  
  
Obi-Wan had had such visions of Anakin, but had just believed that they had merely been the result of his unresolved feelings concerning what had occurred between Qui-Gon and himself. He had never really allowed himself to believe that the vision could have been a warning from the Force. Obi- Wan wondered if he should mention the visions to his Master but decided to meditate on them first.  
  
He was feeling a desperate need to meditate immediately. With each passing moment it was becoming more difficult for Obi-Wan to remain calm and focused. Knowing that Yoda was more than aware by now of the emotions warring within him, he gave up the battle.  
  
"Master Yoda I thank you for this private revelation but I find now that I must meditate on the matter. I hope you will not be offended if I take my leave in order to center myself before I am confronted with our newest arrivals."  
  
He had purposely refused to use their names. He couldn't say them for some reason. They felt heavy like failure in his mouth. He resented the encroachment of faint sorrow on his otherwise peaceful life. Yoda nodded and honored him with a whack with his stick.  
  
"Only the power you allow him can he have over you. No longer his Padawan you are. Forever my Padawan you will be. "  
  
Obi nodded as he rose understanding the truth of the green master's words but also realizing that life was never so simple as that. The door closed behind him. He was tempted to cast out through the bond he had once shared with Qui-Gon in order to see if the man and his Padawan had arrived yet, but then decided against it.  
  
Thinking of Yoda's words once more he realized accessing the bond would give Qui-Gon power over him that he no longer had a right to. He would not reach out in such an intimate manner. He was a knight and Qui-Gon was a Master and other than being members of the Jedi Order there was nothing else left between them. Even as he entrenched this philosophy he knew it was a lie and one that would never survive his mediation.  
  
******************************  
  
/Coruscant./ Qui-Gon sighed at the sight of the city planet beneath him. As much as he always adored the quiet and serenity of less inhabited planets this was his home. He watched as the Temple grew closer. Any feelings of dread had diminished in light of the excitement of seeing old friends and once again being a part of the Order once more.  
  
He couldn't remember when I planet had looked so good to his eyes. He had loved the beauty of Lustar, but had always known that he and Anakin were their as guests. The King had been generous and welcoming but still there was no place like home. He wondered for a moment if Anakin missed Tatooine like this. He dismissed the thought. There wasn't anything he could do to help with that. He would focus on what he could do for the boy. He could train him to become the greatest Jedi ever in the history of the Order. He was after all the Chosen One.  
  
As they drew nearer Qui-Gon became aware of various force signatures that were familiar to him emanating from the Temple. He could already feel his Master's signature. It was always strong and overpowering. There were several others. He fought the desire to reach out and check for Obi-Wan's presence. He wasn't sure if he wanted to the boy to be there or not.  
  
He had learned from Mace during the flight that his ex-Padawan had survived and defeated the Sith. It had been his saber that had actually landed the killing blow. He found himself thinking back to all the numerous sparring matches that they had had against one another. Obi-Wan was a very talented warrior. Qui-Gon felt himself swell with pride.  
  
He then turned his thoughts to his new apprentice. He delighted in the potential of his new student.  
  
//If Obi-Wan could defeat a Sith there no telling what Anakin would have done to him.//  
  
He tried to imagine Anakin fighting the tattooed warrior. It would have been quite a battle.  
  
He knew that eventually his path would cross with Obi-Wans. The Temple was large but no so large that they could avoid each other indefinitely. He wondered if the boy would try to avoid him. The thought that he would filled Qui-Gon with regret.  
  
Of course Obi-Wan wouldn't be at the Temple much anyway. Surely the Temple had him busy doing something in the galaxy. He had spent years training the boy; it would be a shame to allow all that good training to go to waste. Perhaps he was on a mission right now.  
  
//That would be for the best.// Qui-Gon finally decided.  
  
Obi-Wan being away would give Anakin a chance to adjust without being reminded of why they had had to leave.  
  
He had wanted to ask Mace several questions concerning Obi-Wan and how he had faired without his oversight. In the end Qui-Gon had decided against talking to his old friend. Mace was far to close to Yoda and would no doubt alert the old master to Qui-Gon's curiosity. He was in no mood for a lecture from his old master.  
  
Anakin stood beside him staring out the ship's port side window. He had grown physically and in his abilities over the past year. No longer the fidgety little boy he was starting to have the demeanor of one who had spent his life raised at the Temple. He would find fitting in much easier now than it would have been if they had been allowed to have remained there a year ago. The force did seem to always know best Qui-Gon mused as he heard the landing gear lower. He heard the soft russle of the cloak behind him and knew that Mace was now waiting for them before making his way to the ramp.  
  
"How does it feel?" Mace asked in a kind tone that Qui-Gon had almost forgotten he was capable of.  
  
"It feels like home." He said softly turning towards his old friend a smile playing both on his lips and in his eyes.  
  
"And to you Padawan Skywalker?" Mace asked turning his gaze to the boy who was still staring out at the landing area.  
  
"Strange. It feels strange." He replied as he pulled his cloak hood up covering his head and turning to regard the master.  
  
//Home? Is that what you thought I would say? This will never be home.// He thought carefully measuring his shields.  
  
"Hopefully in time it too will feel like home to you." Mace's words were kind but firm.  
  
Anakin could sense how happy Qui-Gon was to be back on Coruscant. Qui-Gon looked so peaceful and happy. He was hardly the picture of Jedi serenity. He had never considered what the older man had given up in order to train him. He suddenly found himself considering his master's ex-Padawan in his mind. He wondered if Obi-Wan had a new Master at the Temple, would he still be a padawan? Surely they wouldn't be in any classes together. Though perhaps since he was so advanced he would be on the same level as the older man and have the chance to see him. It would feel good to show him up a bit. He didn't dislike Obi-Wan but he had sensed that he too had opposed the idea of his training. This would give him the chance to prove all of them wrong. Thinking back even the last time he had seen him Obi- Wan had been kind. It hadn't been his idea to take Anakin from his Mother. That had been all Qui-Gon's doing. Maybe he would have some news about how things had turned out for Padme. Anakin brightened at the thought.  
  
Anakin shook himself out of his thoughts and was careful to fall into step exactly as a Padawan learner should. It was important that he make a good impression and remove any doubts or fears that the Council or any of the other Jedi might have concerning his ability and readiness for training. If training at the Temple would make him more powerful then he would do everything in his power to insure that that is where he trained. The darkness needed him to be strong. He had sensed it. He owed it to the darkness to be all that he could after all the darkness had never rejected him.  
  
They made their way to the Council Chambers. It felt odd returning to a place that he had believed he would never see again. The happiness and relief coming from his Master was a bit overwhelming. Anakin doubted that Qui-Gon was aware that he was broadcasting these feelings so openly. Seeing the doors before them they were halted by two guards. Mace made a motion for Qui-Gon and Anakin to wait where they were. He then entered the Chambers without them. The moment the doors opened to admit him an angry female voice filled the waiting area. As soon as the door closed the area was once again silent.  
  
Anakin glanced up at his Master. Qui-Gon seemed a bit paler. Master Jinn had not picked up on any of the woman's words but had recognized the voice of Master Adi Gallia. He wondered what had her so upset. They had always seemed to have gotten along, so he couldn't imagine that her feelings were connect to his and Anakin's return. Chalking it up to continued problems between the Council and Senate, Qui-Gon dismissed it. He would see her around the Temple soon enough and would hear all about it.  
  
He motioned for Anakin to join him in taking a seat. The Council would not see them until the matter before them was settled and from the sound of Adi's voice that might be awhile. Qui-Gon smiled thinking about the feisty young Master. He had always admired her confidence, vitality and not to mention looks. He had felt attracted to her for years but had realized that she was far too young to be interested in an old master like himself. He sensed Anakin's apprehension and sent him soothing thoughts through their bond. It wouldn't be long now and all would be as it always should have been from the start.  
  
**********************  
  
"What are you thinking!" Adi exclaimed again interrupting Ki Mundi.  
  
"Mind your thoughts and your emotions Master Gallia." Mace's voice held a menacing tone.  
  
Adi nodded to Mace and took a calming breath. She had just learned of the decision the Council had made to extend an invitation to Anakin Skywalker to be trained at the Temple and even more outrageous that Qui-Gon would be reinstated to the Jedi Order. She wondered why such a decision had been made without her input. She had been present during the Council's first consideration of Anakin. She had felt that it would have been a mistake to train him then and held to that same opinion now. She wondered how close the vote had been. She wished again that Chancellor Palpatine had not appointed her to the Ambassador's Committee. Had it not been for those meetings she would have been present and had the chance to express her opinion in this matter before the final decision had been made. Perhaps hers would have been the deciding vote. She glanced around the room meeting the eyes of her fellow Councilors. Gathering her thoughts and her center she leveled her voice and began again to convey her concern.  
  
"I look around me and see the same faces that were present the day that Qui- Gon Jinn, of his own accord, defied the Council quitting the order, abandoning his padawan and taking it upon himself to train one that the Council emphatically denied a training opportunity.  
  
I might also add that everyone here is aware that the padawan that he threw away, Obi-Wan Kenobi, has turned out to be an exceptional addition to the Order. We came dangerously close to losing him for the SECOND time." She paused allowing her words to sink in and awaken the dreadful memory of six years prior when Jinn had abandoned Obi-Wan for the first time. Once satisfied that all the Councilors had remembered she continued,  
  
"One year ago, I believed that we were all unified in our shock, betrayal, sorrow and disbelief at this man's actions. His actions were an outrage and yet here we sit ready to embrace him. To take him back among us as if nothing has occurred.  
  
I must ask each of you to consider the message that this action on our part will send to the Padawans, Masters, and Knights of our Order? What message does this send to the Senate, Chancellor, and Ambassadors?  
  
I understand our need to remain open minded and flexible, but we must never be seen as tolerant of selfish defiance and that is what we are validating here." As she spoke she watched the expressions of each Council member. She could sense that there were several who were still undecided as to the wisdom of this offer.  
  
"Your thoughts linger on Kenobi." Ki-Mundi's soft voice broke the silence.  
  
Adi felt her face heat a bit. She glanced first to Yoda who immediately raised two curious brows. She then turned back to Ki.  
  
"Yes Master Mundi my thoughts are of Knight Kenobi. He has suffered more at the hands of Master Jinn than I am sure any of us could imagine. He has served the Order above and beyond our expectations this past year. I wonder what message this decision will send to him as to his value to our Order. Did any of my fellow Councilor's consider his feelings in this matter when it was being decided?" Her voice was strong and confident. She wanted to convey clearly to all present that her relationship with Obi- Wan was not nor ever would be up for debate by the Council.  
  
"Considered him we did." Yoda spoke. "Knew it would be hard for him we did. Order, Planet, Galaxy bigger than one man are these. Serve the light we must. Trust the Force we will. "She could sense Yoda's sadness. Hadn't Obi-Wan mentioned last night that he was having tea with Yoda earlier today? Adi wondered now if Yoda had wanted the opportunity to tell his padawan personally that Qui-Gon Jinn was coming back.  
  
Adi forced herself not to allow her thoughts to linger on Obi-Wan. She would have time to speak with him about all of this soon enough.  
  
//Just when things had started out so well. Now this.// She thought remembering how wonderful the previous night had been. She sighed hoping beyond hope that Jinn's return wouldn't mean the end of what had begun between she and Obi-Wan.  
  
"So you believe that in order to serve the light we must open the Temple up to both Skywalker and Jinn?" She asked Yoda needing the clear admission in order to concede to the decision to bring them back.  
  
The old master paused closing his eyes drawing the Force around him. After several long moments he opened his eyes once more. "Difficult the future is to see. Darkness is growing. Hungry it is for an apprentice. Skywalker must not fall or devastation will come to many. This I have seen." His words hung heavy in the Chambers. All eyes were on the little green master. He was drawing silently on the floor of the Chambers.  
  
"Any further discussion?" Mace asked his fellow Council members allowing his gaze to linger on Adi. She shook her head slightly her lips forming a straight line indicating her disapproval but acceptance. "Then I shall call Master Jinn and his Padawan before us."  
  
**************** 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The feeling in the Council Chambers was not what Qui-Gon had expected. Taking in the faces of the Council Members surrounding them it was obvious that their return had been debated at some length. He could tell that some members were regarding him with indifference while others seemed to hold him in contempt. He found his eyes falling onto the face of Adi Gallia. There was great distain in her expression. He had the sinking feeling that they had been the subject of her earlier outburst. He glanced away feeling embarrassed that someone he had considered a friend would oppose his return.  
  
"Welcome back Qui-Gon." Yoda spoke. Qui-Gon bowed his head and smiled at this master.  
  
"It is good to be back." Qui-Gon spoke regarding each member as he did so. He noticed the softening of a few expressions and hoped that perhaps he did still have a few friends left on the Council.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker we welcome you as well. Master Windu has informed us that you are ready to join your age mates in their courses." Plo Koon stated more than asked but waited for a response.  
  
"Yes Master I am ready to take my place among my fellow Padawan." Anakin's voice was steady and strong. Qui-Gon felt a surge of pride in all the boy had accomplished.  
  
"Your courses tomorrow will start. Settle into your quarters and get familiar with the Temple today you will." Yoda replied. Adi sat with her gaze fixed on the man before her. He held himself with the familiar confidence he had always possessed. It was obvious that he had not received the welcome that he had expected.  
  
"Your old quarters were no longer available Master Jinn." Mace began glancing first to Yoda and then back to Qui-Gon. "Your new quarter assignment, credit chip and com assignments await you at the registry. We will delay you no further. If you require any assistance please contact us. "Mace paused and Qui-Gon nodded once more.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker, your courses have been selected for you." Qui-Gon's head shot up and moved to speak but Mace raised his hand stopping him. "You are arriving in mid-term of study so we were limited in which courses were available. Once the term is completed in a couple of months you and your Master will select your future course load. Your schedule is also at the registry along with your data pads."  
  
Anakin mimicked Qui-Gon smiling politely.  
  
Adi's mind reeled. It appeared that Mace was in the process of dismissing Qui-Gon without issuing any sort of formal reprimand. She couldn't let the man off so easily.  
  
"Master Jinn." Her voice was louder than she had intended it to be. She watched as Qui-Gon and the Skywalker boy turned to face her. "Do you realize why you are being allowed back inside this Order and Temple?"  
  
"Master Gallia." Mace began but Adi held up her hand. If they would not force him to face the music then she would. Mace fell silent.  
  
Qui-Gon took this as his cue to talk. He bowed to the lovely Master and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Master Gallia it is wonderful to see you again. I have missed you. In regards to your question it is obvious that the Council sees the potential of my padawan and has reversed their decision to reject him. It was a mistake that we were forced to leave and now that mistake has been corrected." He explained it in a matter of fact tone, but Adi picked up on a bit of condescension as well.  
  
"Actually Master Jinn no one on this Council shares your opinion concerning our first ruling on this matter. It was not a mistake. In addition let me remind you that NO ONE forced you to leave. You left, abandoning your padawan and your responsibility to him and to this Council, in order to follow your own selfish will." She paused hoping he would try to defend himself so that she could silence him. When Qui-Gon made no attempt to interrupt she continued. "The fact that you are being allowed to return to the Order is a rare opportunity and a generous gift on behalf of this Council. I suggest that you don't waste it. Your conduct last year was deplorable. We will expect better of you." She could see the color rising in his face. It was then that Adi realized that he had thought that the Council had readmitted him as a silent apology. His arrogance floored her.  
  
"I will not debate the past with you Master Gallia except to say that one year ago I pleaded with this Council to recognize Anakin as the fulfillment of the prophesy. The Council refused. Master Windu traveled to Lustar and was witness to the talent this boy possesses. I don't have to defend my conduct. I did have a padawan at the time but could not turn my back on the Chosen One in order to complete the training of an apprentice with less ability. Anakin's abilities more than defend any DEPLORABLE actions I may have taken."  
  
"Silent you will be!" Every eye in the Council fell on the little green master. Once Qui-Gon had turned a shocked gaze on his Master, Yoda continued his tone softer, " Judge the abilities of MY padawan you will not. Inexcusable your actions were. Nothing has the Council to apologize for."  
  
He could not remember the last time his Master had raised his voice especially in front of the Council. Qui-Gon was speechless in the face of this revelation. He could never remember Yoda ever being as protective of him as he now was of Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of so many eyes. He wanted out of the Chambers. They really hadn't wanted him back. So why was he there? Why had the high and mighty Mace Windu come out to Lustar? Looking around the room it suddenly hit him they were afraid of him. He almost laughed aloud. He struggled to keep his composure. He wasn't sure that the woman his Master called Adi was afraid of him yet or not, but he would make it his goal to make sure that she was.  
  
Mace broke the uneasy silence that hung in the room. "This is not the time for this conversation. We will discuss all that has happened and what the future holds once you and your padawan have had the opportunity to settle in. You are dismissed." He motioned to the door and they exited.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced about the room nodding gratefully to Mace. He led Anakin from the room.  
  
Once outside the chamber Qui-Gon sighed. "Well that wasn't too bad." He didn't sound very convincing. He really felt like he had been run over by a Rancor.  
  
"They really don't want us here." Anakin spoke softly beside him  
  
"Don't let one Master's opinion fool you Anakin. They want us here. I know the Council. If they didn't want us here we would not be here. Trust the Force. All will be well." Qui-Gon gave the boy a reassuring smile.  
  
Anakin remained silent as they made their way to the registry.  
  
******************  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Mace asked as soon as Qui-Gon and Anakin had exited.  
  
"Necessary? Did you hear him? He thinks that this invitation comes in lieu of an apology. The nerve of him." Adi replied incredulously.  
  
"Matters not what he thinks. Learn he will why allowed to return he was." Yoda's voice put a halt to any further argument on this point. Adi nodded.  
  
"Has anyone discussed their arrival with Knight Kenobi?" Mace asked his concern for the young man evident in his tone.  
  
"Spoke with him I did." Yoda replied.  
  
"And how did he take the news of their arrival?" Adi asked.  
  
"News he took as I had expected. Great Knight he is becoming. Much there is unresolved between he and Qui-Gon, but always conscience of the light he is. Seeking the Force's guidance in this he is. Doubt I do not that find it he will." Yoda's answer seemed to satisfy most of those present. No one seemed to notice the look of doubt on Adi's face.  
  
Over the years she had learned a great deal about Obi-Wan. One of his greatest abilities was overcoming difficult circumstances. One of his greatest faults was the importance he placed on the approval of one arrogant master. Time would tell if he could use his greatest ability to overcome his greatest fault.  
  
***************************  
  
Having spent the majority of the afternoon in the meditation gardens, he felt more centered, but still couldn't help but feel a sense of dread overshadowing the moment when he would find himself face to face with his ex-master. He did feel a peace about their returning to the Temple though. It was obvious that this had been the will of the Force. His difficulties were personal and he couldn't and wouldn't allow his personal feelings to interfere with his duty to the order.  
  
He had lost track of time and had had to rush in order to reach Adi's quarters. As soon as he hit the chime the door swooshed open and there stood the lovely master, chrono in her hand and victorious smirk upon her face.  
  
Obi-Wan playfully asked, "Am I early?"  
  
She joined in his laughter as she stepped forward cupping his face and pulling him down towards her lips.  
  
She softly whispered, "Pay up Knight."  
  
He lost himself as her lips brushed against his. Her kiss was deeper than his but he welcomed it. He forgot all need to apologize for his boldness on the previous night as he felt her tongue push past his slightly parted lips and taste him. She pulled away only when they were both in desperate need of air.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers for a moment and murmured, "Wanna bet who can get to the lifts first?"  
  
She pushed him away playfully as she turned to dim her lights and palm her door closed. When she turned back to him her playful look had been replaced by one of concern. "Are you sure you are up for this today?" She asked.  
  
He realized then that her place on the Council allowed her to be aware of Qui-Gon's return. He stared at her for a moment wondering if she had known before and had not been able to tell him. Had this all been arranged out of pity for him? Was she feeling sorry for him because he was having to face the return of the one who had rejected him? He had always known that Adi had a soft spot for him as a Padawan but never had he imagined that she would go to these lengths out of sympathy. His face was unreadable.  
  
He suddenly felt even more in need of meditation. Qui-Gon had only been back on Coruscant for a day and already Obi-Wan seemed full of self doubt. He hadn't missed that at all over this year as he had slowly learned to accept his weaknesses as well as see his strength that compensated for them.  
  
"Obi?" Adi questioned after such a long time.  
  
"You know I probably am not up for this to be honest. I think I should go." His tone was hurt and abrupt.  
  
This was a confusing change of events. Adi reeled a bit. She understood if he didn't want to go out for dinner but she had never meant to indicate that she didn't want to share his company. She cursed Jinn one more time silently.  
  
"I wasn't suggesting we call the night off. I just thought perhaps we could stay in and order some food. We could talk about everything." She laid her hand carefully on his forearm trying to gauge what the man was thinking.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her for along moment. He was searching for something in her eyes. She tolerated it feeling certain that he would explain soon enough. After a long moment he pulled back and laid his hand upon hers. All of his old defenses were yelling at him to leave but somehow the strength he had gained over the last few months held him in place.  
  
"I just don't want your pity." He said not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Pity?" Adi gasped shaking her head in disbelief. "Why would I pity you?'  
  
"Was last night" Obi-Wan hesitated "and---tonight some way of helping me deal with his return?" He looked down into her eyes once more the same searching intensity. She realized he was searching for pity or deceit hiding there. She met his gaze refusing to look away.  
  
"No Obi. I only learned of his return today at the Council meeting. I'm surprised you didn't hear me yelling all over the Temple." She saw a ghost of a smile haunt his lips before he grew serious once more, " I was away when it was decided to dispatch Mace to investigate and offer the invitation for them to return. I will never know if my being at that meeting would have changed anything. After hearing the reasons I have to admit that I don't know how my vote would have gone had I been there. I am so sorry for the pain his return causes you." She rolled her eyes in frustration. "But of all that I have discovered that I feel for you none of it has anything to do with pity. Last night and hopefully tonight marks a new beginning in our relationship. Qui-Gon has nothing to do with it trust me. "  
  
He nodded and looked down at his feet.  
  
She took her hands and lifted his chin until his eyes met hers. "Do you believe me?"  
  
He saw warmth and admiration in those eyes. He smiled and nodded. He did believe her. She sensed his relief and embarrassment at having thought so little of her. Wanting to move on with the evening she palmed her door.  
  
"Want to come inside for some dinner and gambling." She moved her eyebrows seductively. He laughed at that and pulled her close to him.  
  
"As good as that sounds I think I would much rather encourage the Temple rumor mill by having you on my arm all night." She looked at him doubtfully. After her obvious concern for him displayed at the meeting earlier she had no doubt that the rumor mill was already encouraged to its max and bleeding off in every direction. She wondered why he would want to be out instead of here safe with her.  
  
Noticing her confusion he added, "I won't hide away from him. I have nothing to be ashamed of and he only has the power that I allow him to have over me. To hide away tonight would be giving him too much power. I won't make that mistake again. It almost killed me the last time. I fear I would not survive such a blow the next time." He paused and offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
She stared at him in awe. He truly had come so far in recovering from all the damage Jinn had inflicted. She felt a warm wave of affect pulse through her. She took it rubbing his forearm sending waves of warmth through him as she did so. "Lets."  
  
**********************  
  
Qui-Gon had felt a little guilty leaving Anakin alone in their new quarters their first night back in the Temple. Anakin had assured him that he was fine and that he would actually enjoy having some time alone to get his few possessions settled as he wanted. He also needed some time to familiarize himself with his new data pads and the course work that he had to catch up on coming in at mid-term as he was.  
  
Qui-Gon had relented. Mace and he definitely needed time to mend fences and he had truly missed so many of his fellow Masters. He had sensed some hostility in the Chambers but had been greeted warmly by several of his old friends in the hallways of the Temple. Still the invitation to have a night out had come as a much welcomed surprise. He should have known that Mace would do whatever he could to help his old friend find his way back into Temple life.  
  
Taking in the faces at the table Qui-Gon felt hopeful that this night might go a long way to putting things back as they had been before he had left. He knew he had done the right thing by taking Anakin away and that leaving the order was the only way he could have done that, but now the Force wanted him back in the community so he trusted it would help him find his place once more. He knew that in time he would be accepted once more.  
  
The bar was relaxed and dimly lit. There were several Sabbac tables going as well as a fairly good crowd on the dance floor. He settled back into his chair enjoying Master Eco's description of his latest diplomatic disaster. Qui-Gon chuckled wondering how many other such disasters had occurred with him gone and no one to fill his shoes. His thoughts were drawn back by Master Eco's last comment.  
  
"Excuse me Eco but I didn't catch that last part." Qui-Gon raised his voice indicating that the music had overridden the Master's words.  
  
"I said if Kenobi had been available none of it would have occurred but he had been busy on the Triad negotiations. He has basically covered the galaxy this year as Chief Negotiator for the Council." He took another sip from his glass.  
  
Qui-Gon sat silently for a moment trying to align what he had just heard with what he had erroneously assumed.  
  
//Obi-Wan.// He thought. Of course he would have filled Qui-Gon's shoes. //That is what I trained him to do. // His curiosity now peaked he couldn't help but continue.  
  
"So how did Obi-Wan fair his first year out?" Qui-Gon found himself briefly remembering his first few disastrous missions as well as those of his Padawan while they had been together.  
  
"Actually," Mace began taking a long draw on his drink before continuing, "He has done a remarkable job. He has had a couple of dangerously close calls and functioning alone has made that aspect of the job more hazardous but all in all the Council is extremely pleased. "  
  
Qui-Gon felt a wave of pride wash over him. His smile must have conveyed this as he realized all the other Masters at the table had grown quiet joining in the moment with him. There was no greater feeling for a teacher than to see their student succeed. Even though he had walked away before knighting the young man, he had been there for the vast majority of his training. He was allowed a little credit in the young man's success.  
  
"That is very good news. I suspect he doesn't have much time at the Temple." The question hadn't meant to sound hopeful but somehow it had. Qui-Gon had been dreading the moment he and Obi-Wan would face each other again. He had no idea how he felt about their relationship let alone how his ex-apprentice felt about it.  
  
"He is here very little, but his last mission has earned him a bit of down time. He is here for the next few weeks. We wanted him to teach a bit of the Astronavigation course that is if we can pull him away from the Creche Masters. According to them he is very gifted working with the youngest initiates." Each master nodded as Mace indicated to the server that they would be needing another round soon.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Master Eco said causing all eyes to turn in the direction that the master was looking. Qui-Gon's breath caught as his eyes found his ex-Padawan standing in the entrance speaking to a group of young Knights.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced over at Mace then returned his gaze to Obi-Wan. He realized then that Adi Gallia was standing next to him. He could go a life time without confronting her again. Upon closer inspection it was clear that the two had arrived together. This explained a great deal to Qui-Gon. The woman was protecting the boy. Obi-Wan had his arm around Adi's waist. They seemed to be enjoying a casual intimacy as they both laughed at whatever comment the tallest knight had just made. It was hard to gear whether they were two friends out for a laugh or if there was more involved.  
  
//Could they be lovers?// He wondered.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel a bit panicked at the prospect of running into Obi-Wan on his first night back in the Temple. He was also fighting a sense of shock seeing the young man out with the older woman. Searching his feelings he discovered that the protectiveness he was sensing was hiding a twinge of jealousy.  
  
He had had more than his own share of fantasies concerning Adi over the years. Adi had to be at least ten years older than Obi-Wan. He'd realized when Obi-Wan had been younger that he had had a bit of a crush on the female master, but it had passed as all crushes do.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off of them now. He looked good Qui-Gon realized. His hair had grown out some but even in the dim light of the club the soft ginger color lined with golded highlights branded him distinctly as Kenobi. He looked to be the same tight muscular build that Qui-Gon remembered but yet there was something different. It was in how he held himself. He stood with a self assurance that Qui-Gon didn't remember. He looked the epitome of a Jedi Knight. He felt a lump form in his throat. How could he have missed so much over the years? How many times had he looked upon his apprentice and missed what a honorable and good man he was?  
  
Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Mace had exchanged his old drink for a new one. Picking up the glass he was surprised by its new weight. He glanced back at Mace who had obviously been watching him as he spied his ex-apprentice.  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon asked hoping Mace wouldn't answer.  
  
"Nothing." Mace replied turning back to the table.  
  
"Should we ask them over?" Plo asked.  
  
It was obvious that he was asking Qui-Gon more than anyone else at the table. Qui-Gon shrugged indifferently hoping his trepidation wasn't as obvious as it felt.  
  
Master Eco was on his feet calling and waving before anyone could have interceded. Adi spotted him and waved back indicating that they would be over in a moment. She then turned to Obi-Wan who had his back to the table still talking with the other knights.  
  
She whispered something to him and then was pulling him playfully over to the table. He was still trying to find out what the hurry was when they arrived at the table. Turning to their destination his eyes locked onto Qui-Gon's. He froze as did Adi. His mind was racing as was his heart. He felt his mouth go dry. He could sense that Adi was as surprised as he was to find his ex-master seated before them. He reached out to the Force and it steadied him.  
  
There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Obi-Wan bowed slightly to his ex-master "Master Jinn I was told you were returning. I trust your journey was a good one." His tone was perfunctory. Qui-Gon's heart sank a bit. Such formality from one he knew so well.  
  
"Yes thank you. Is it KNIGHT Kenobi now isn't it? " Qui-Gon ventured hesitantly. Obi-Wan nodded once.  
  
Not wanting the conversation to end Qui-Gon picked up where he had left off "Yes it was a good journey. Thank you for asking." Obi-Wan nodded once more in polite acknowledgement.  
  
"Mace, Plo, Eco, I see you are all staying out of trouble." Adi broke in trying to relieve the tension. She had not noticed Qui-Gon at the table and could feel the battle of emotions Obi-Wan was struggling to win next to her.  
  
"We are doing our best to get into trouble actually, "Mace kidded," But trouble knows better than to mess with us." Obi-Wan joined the others in their laughter though he hadn't a clue what Mace had said. He had been too busy trying to think of a gracious way to excuse himself from their presence.  
  
"Pull up a chair you two. " Plo made a gesture to some chairs at the next table that were not in use.  
  
"We'd love to Plo," Adi began quickly pulling Obi-Wan closer as she did so, "But we made a bet at dinner and this knight has to pay up. It was really good to see you all."  
  
She glanced around the table once more her expression unreadable when she reached Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan gave a tight smile and turned with her as they made their way out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Are they seeing each other now?' Eco's voice was muffled as he continued to stare at the couple now dissolving into each other's arms on the dance floor.  
  
"I didn't know about it." Plo replied also watching how well they moved together.  
  
"Well that could have been much worse." Mace interrupted their thoughts his gaze back on Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon had yet to lift his eyes from the table. He hadn't been able to sense Obi-Wan. It was as if he were any other knight or master in the room. He had felt nothing. It filled him such sadness he struggled to swallow it before looking back up. It was only in that moment that he truly realized how much he missed the quick silver presence in his mind.  
  
"He was very polite." Eco offered not knowing what else to say. He had always cared for both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He had never agreed with how Qui-Gon had treated the young man but had decided long ago not to take sides but instead to do his best to support them both.  
  
"Yes he was. Wasn't he?" Qui-Gon's voice sounded tired. "The perfect little diplomat he was. But then again that was what I trained him to be." Qui-Gon tried to joke but it fell terribly flat. He could see now the conflict in the masters around him. They felt a loyalty to him out of their past history, but they also felt a loyalty to Obi-Wan out of respect. Judging from the look in their eyes, they felt pity for Qui-Gon. He could hardly stand to meet their gazes.  
  
He took another long drink. He glanced back up just in time to see Obi-Wan and Adi slip out the exit. He had hoped to catch the young man's eye once more. Obi-Wan had been so cool before. Surely the chill he had felt would thaw.  
  
He thought back to the eyes that had locked with his earlier. He had seen such weariness in those eyes and something else. Qui-Gon had seen that certain something in those striking blue-green eyes before. It took him a moment to remember where he had seen it. Once he realized he felt his spirit buoy within him. It had been on Haven when he had been trying to convince Obi-Wan to return with him to Coruscant. He had returned with Qui- Gon then just as now the Master felt the faint whisper of hope within him that Obi-Wan would be his again. All because of that certain something he had seen in the boys' eyes. That certain something was love. That love gave Qui-Gon hope.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok so it wasn't high noon at the Ok Corral but it isn't their last meeting merely their first. Hang in there with me. I promise the best is yet to come. Love all the reviews. Thanks it really helps to keep me motivated. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The air was cold on their faces as they made their way out of the club and onto the street. Obi-Wan stopped Adi from hailing an air cab as he drew her back into the alley. He leaned heavily against the exterior of the building trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hold on a sec ok?' He continued to lean his head back staring up into the traffic patterns above them.  
  
"I really am sorry Obi. I didn't see him at the table or I would never have pulled you over there." She shook her head frustrated with herself.  
  
"Adi as I told you the first three times you apologized, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was bound to see him sooner or later. It's a good thing that it is finally over and done with. Having you at my side when it happened truly made easier, I was grateful you were there. " He took another deep breath and released it.  
  
She was staring at him concern lining her beautiful features. He felt touched by her protectiveness and reached for her. Drawing her to him he kissed her lightly on the forehead before enclosing her in his arms. She allowed him to hold her hoping he could feel the comfort she was sending him.  
  
"Adi, please don't feel responsible. I really don't have the strength at this moment to worry about you and what just happened in there. I handled that badly. I feel so-" He paused.  
  
"Sad?" She finished questioningly pulling away from him. He shook his head. He struggled until he found the right word.  
  
"Empty." He said drawing her back and placing his forehead to hers.  
  
"Do you mind if we call it a night? I think I need to spend some time meditating on all of this." His voice was soft and his lips so close to hers that she was tempted to steal another kiss before he had a chance to pull away.  
  
"Do you really think you should be alone?" He didn't answer. "I want you to talk to me." Her voice sounded kind but firm.  
  
She tilted his chin down and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I would Adi. Trust me when I say that I would. I just really don't know what to say."  
  
She nodded leading him back to the platform in front of the club. She raised her hand and an air cab immediately dropped down in front of them.  
  
"Neat trick." Obi-Wan teased. She smiled at him over her shoulder as she entered the cab.  
  
"Wanna bet I can make you laugh before we can get back to the Temple?" She asked reaching out to him and drawing him into the seat next to her.  
  
"I have a better idea." He whispered then claimed her mouth with his.  
  
They remained lost in one another throughout the entire trip back to the Temple coming up for air only when it was desperately needed. Their hands ran free exploring shoulders, backs, waists, forever carding frantically through each others hair each wishing the whole time that Jedi attire was not so layered. Neither sought the warmth that lay beneath the layers instead the caresses with mouth and hands were enough to if not satisfy them to at least provide an amazing distraction.  
  
Upon arriving at the Temple they both laughed embarrassingly as the pilot cleared his throat to get their attention. They handed the credit stick over to the driver. He seemed nonchalant, so they decided that this must be a pretty common sight in the back of his cab.  
  
They kissed once more before they made their way into the Temple.  
  
"Still think I pity you?" She asked pushing the lift button. He was standing behind her encircling her with his arms. She leaned back into him.  
  
"This is moving pretty fast isn't it?" He whispered his face nuzzling her hair.  
  
Adi paused and considered what he was saying which wasn't an easy task given how good his arms felt around her. She laid her hand upon his and sighed.  
  
"I guess you are going to say that that is a bad thing right?" She closed her eyes waiting for his reply.  
  
The lift arrived and he leaned over her urging her forwards with exaggerated steps. She laughed and loosened her grip on his hands just long enough to indicate the floor they needed.  
  
"Well?" She asked not letting him off of the hook just yet.  
  
He sighed and leaned against the back of the lift continuing to hold her. "I am not in anyway saying that being with you is a bad thing but-"  
  
"But?" she questioned. She held her breath vowing that Jinn would not steal this chance away for her. She would not let Obi-Wan pull away.  
  
"But it has been my experience that relationships that move quickly tend to burn out just as quickly. We've been friends for many years but I really know very little about you. I think we should be mindful of where we want this to go." He released her and they exited the lift.  
  
She exhaled and allowed herself to breathe once more.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking down on her with concern.  
  
"I was afraid that you were going to say that with everything you are dealing with-- you know with Qui-Gon's returning and all that-- perhaps we needed to stop all of this." She reached up taking his hand as they made their way down to her quarters. "I understand if you need some time to sort things out." She did understand and would step aside temporarily if it would help him.  
  
"Adi," He said stopping her in the middle of the hallway, "He has nothing to do with us. I want this, but only if you want it as well." He kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
Looking up she nodded. Her voice failed her in the face of such honest affection.  
  
She did want to be with him, but she too had seen so many relationships burn with a passion and then fizzle out because they were only based on the initial chemistry. It was obvious that the two of them had the chemistry mastered. Now they had to see if they could work out the mechanics of a relationship. That was always the tricky part and usually where things fell apart for Adi. Looking at the man beside her though she knew that she would do whatever it took this time to make it work. If it was the will of the Force that they be together then it would guide them. They must trust it.  
  
"I guess we should meditate on what the Force has in mind for us." She ventured. He smiled again and their eyes met. Once they reached her door she pulled him against her. He didn't resist.  
  
"I was thinking that perhaps we could meditate together." She made a gesture with her head indicating they would do so from inside her quarters. Obi-Wan smiled tracing the line of her jaw with his fingers as he did so.  
  
"Adi I am only human and if I were to go into that apartment with you now I can assure you the last thing I would want to do with you would be to meditate. " She felt a shock surge through her body at the words.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him. As they pulled back she whispered softly, "That was what I was hoping for."  
  
She smiled. He kissed her again deeper this time taking his time to fully explore her mouth. He savored the sweet taste of her, the strength of her arms around him and the sensual hunger of her body as she pressed herself instinctively against him. She moaned into his mouth shaking his resolve. Slowly he pulled away. His eyes were lost with longing but he had spoken his heart earlier and refused to compromise the promise of what might be by giving in to a moment of passion.  
  
"Adi?" His voice was husky with emotion.  
  
"Yes?" The word was spoken breathlessly as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes, "Wanna make a bet?"  
  
She laughed as he palmed her door and turned to beat a difficult retreat. She watched him go. This time he didn't turn back to look at her. He knew her eyes were on him until he disappeared.  
  
As he cleared his mind of the electric feeling of Adi in his arms he found himself once again confronted by his feelings concerning his ex-Master. Obi entered the lift selecting the meditation floors over his own. He sighed to himself knowing it was going to be a very long night.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Anakin was struggling to contain his nervous energy as he finished getting breakfast on the table. He heard Qui-Gon's door slide open. The older man looked extremely tired. Dark circles under his eyes and worry lines drawn across his forehead held the young boy's gaze.  
  
"Master did you enjoy your evening out with your old friends?" They were now sitting across from each other.  
  
"Very much Anakin thank you for asking. Do you know what your schedule is for today?" Qui-Gon asked trying to avoid any further questions concerning the previous night.  
  
"Yes Master. We went over that yesterday remember? " The older man nodded his response.  
  
"What time do you want to meet for sparring?" Anakin asked turning his attention back to his food.  
  
"I will have to contact you later about that. Here at the temple it is a bit of a catch as catch can. We have to sign up for sparring rooms and I am not sure what standing times the older Padawans have open."  
  
Anakin didn't completely understand that system but decided to just wait and see how it worked. His master knew the system so he would just allow him to handle it and felt sure in a week he would completely understand. He caught himself staring again at his master's demeanor.  
  
"Master did you not sleep well?" Qui-Gon looked up meeting the boy's eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"Actually I spent the night in meditation." He sipped his juice and continued to push his food around on his plate.  
  
His night of meditation had brought him no peace. He had been so excited about being back at the Temple. He had known that there would be some members of the Order that would cause him discomfort. He had even accepted that the first time he faced Obi-Wan would be a bit awkward, but he had never imagined the cold reception his ex-padawan had given him. He had also been shaken more than he wanted to admit by his total inability to feel the young man's presence. There had been a time when he had known Obi- Wan better than anyone. He now realized that he didn't know the knight at all. A night of meditation had given him no real answers or comfort. He hadn't a clue how to bridge the rift between them.  
  
Anakin noticed that the older man seemed preoccupied. He didn't venture to ask what his master had felt so disturbed by that he had meditated upon it all night.  
  
"Well how about we meet for noon meal?" Anakin rose taking his dishes to the kitchen to place in the cleaner.  
  
"We can meet outside the dining hall at noon?' Qui-Gon replied finally shaking himself away from his own thoughts to concentrate on his obviously nervous student.  
  
"I will see you there Master." Anakin said turning to pick up his data pad and head out to his first class as an official Padawan of the Jedi Order.  
  
"Padawan?" Anakin turned to see Qui-Gon gesturing him over to him. He obeyed. Qui-Gon placed his hands Anakin's shoulder. He looked into the boy's eyes.  
  
"You belong here Anakin. Be yourself and all will be well." Anakin relaxed a bit under the warm gaze of his Master. He smiled faintly trying not to lose his nerve.  
  
"I'm sure walking in will be the worst of it. Once they get a good look at me then they will lose interest. " He said it more to convince himself than his master. Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
"Be at peace little one. All will be well. I look forward to hearing all about it at noon." He gave the boy a brief hug, turned him and pushed him lightly towards the door. With a simple swoosh Anakin was on his way.  
  
********************************  
  
The noise in the Creche was so different from the rest of the Temple. Throughout the Temple there was an air of reserved serenity. In the creche it was all chaos and commotion. Obi-Wan loved spending time with the children. He was drawn to their innocence, trust and acceptance. They loved him right back. It was always a treat for them when their favorite Knight had some free time to spend with them. Today it was for a lesson involving paint and immense patience.  
  
Adi knew that Obi-Wan had planned to spend his morning with the children. He had been on her mind all night. She might as well have joined him in meditation. She would have gotten more rest than she did tossing on her sleep couch all night.  
  
As the lift doors opened onto the level she was bombarded by squeals of delight and the ever patient voices of the masters. She smiled as she made her way over to Master Lao-Miel.  
  
"Good morning Master Gallia. To what do we owe this honor?" Master Lao- Miel asked bowing in respect of the Council Member.  
  
"Oh please Lao you changed my nappies can't I just come down to say hello." Adi gave the woman a hug then stepped back. Adi had been a regular visitor to the crèche up until the time she had accepted the Council seat. Now there just weren't enough hours in the day.  
  
  
  
"Of course my ever precocious Adi, but I have a feeling that someone else is responsible for drawing you here today." There was a knowing smile playing upon the older woman's lips.  
  
"I never could fool you could I?" She laughed. "Where can I find him?"  
  
"Just follow the noise. " Lao gestured down the hall from which the loudest squeals of joy were coming from. Now that Adi listened more closely she did hear several chats of Obi-Wan's name mixed in with other indistinguishable noises.  
  
"How is he?" Adi asked knowing that Lao loved Obi-Wan as much as anyone in the Temple.  
  
"He seems good, but then again he is good at protecting others from his pain. I am grateful he has you in his life to help him through this. I think it would be much harder for him if he were totally alone." She placed her hand on Adi's shoulder squeezing it with great affection.  
  
"Well off I go into the fray. Wish me luck." Adi laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can do better than that." The Master pulled a paint cloak from behind a counter and offered it to Adi. "It's Art Day." Adi happily took the cloak and threw it on swiftly as she made her way down the hallway.  
  
Once she reached the classroom she was greeted with the charming and hilarious sight of a ginger haired knight covered in red, blue, purple and green hand prints as he attempted to help each child sign their masterpiece receiving endless hugs in the process.  
  
"Golly Golly!" She looked up to see one of her special friends had recognized her and was quickly approaching with purple hands waiting to embrace her.  
  
Obi-Wan turned just in time to see Adi fall victim to handprints herself. He smiled and turned back to the child who had been waiting as patiently as possible given the age limitations.  
  
"Need some help?" She offered coming up from behind him.  
  
"Always." He laughed and turned to her giving her a warm and loving gaze.  
  
"I would give you a hug but you seem to have already met your quota for the day." She indicated the numerous hand prints covering the knight.  
  
Obi-Wan's face grew serious as he turned to the artists surrounding him.  
  
"Children, Master Gallia is under the impression that there is a limit to the number of hugs we are allowed in one day." His words brought forth a sincere chorus of "Oh No" from all the children. "I believe we must take it upon ourselves to show Master Gallia the error in this impression. What do you say? Can we help her out?" There was an enthusiastic crescendo of nods followed by a wave of children rushing upon the lovely master intent on teaching her the lesson of infinite hugs. She could hear Obi-Wan's contagious laughter above all the giggles. The hugs felt wonderful. She didn't mind being covered in paint. It was a small price to pay for such a priceless treasure of affection and strength.  
  
Once the onslaught had passed Adi turned her attention to the children and thanked them for their lesson. Placing a mocked pout on her face she glanced from them to Obi-Wan then back to the children.  
  
"Obi, you didn't give her a hug." A beautiful little girl with blond hair and big blue eyes cried out looking up at the knight.  
  
Obi-Wan seeing the dramatics that were in play on the part of Adi shook his head and gave her a knowing smile. He then turned to the little girl who had addressed him.  
  
"Kyla you are so right. How could I have overlooked something so important? I am a lucky knight indeed to have so many good friends to keep me on the right path." He turned to Adi and cupped her face with his hands staring lovingly into her beautiful sparking blue eyes. It was then that she noticed that there was a mischievous glint in his eyes only a moment later did she realize that his hands seemed cold and wet. He lowered his hands to her waist embracing her tightly. When he pulled back she took his hands in hers.  
  
"I have paint all over my face now don't I?" She asked with mock irritation.  
  
"I would have to say that 'all over' is a bit of an exaggeration." He smiled and placed his forehead to hers for a brief moment. "I am so glad to see you. I find it easier to breathe when you are near."  
  
His words touched her. She could see the tell-tale signs of fatigue now that she was standing so close to him. She wondered if he had slept at all the night before.  
  
"How did your meditation go?" She asked pulling away but still holding his hands. Just as he was about to respond there was a crash in the corner of the room followed by a mournful wail.  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" He immediately asked as he saw the broken containers that had once held the various paint brushes for the classes to use.  
  
Seeing that none of the children had been injured but had merely been startled by the noise, Adi gathered up the children and marched them down to the shower area to clean up. It would be lunch time before they were paint free. Obi-Wan began cleaning up the mess from the broken containers and also placing the paintings on the highest shelves so that they could dry undisturbed.  
  
With their tasks completed they made their way out of the crèche area but only once promises had been made that at least Obi-Wan would be returning later that evening for story time. Adi looked over at the young man as he received his final goodbye kiss. He held so much of the innocence she felt in these children. There was something pure and wonderful about him. Her heart leapt as he looked up at her. She couldn't believe that this was really happening for them. She had waited so long and now he was looking at her just as she had always hoped that he would.  
  
They waited patiently for the lift. Snickering slightly at his appearance, she covered her mouth in a veiled attempt to hide her amusement. He was covered in tiny hand prints, had paint on his face as well as in his hair, and even on his boots. He glanced over at her puffing out his chest with pride.  
  
"Better than all the medals the Republic could ever award me." His voice was sincere and she took his hand in agreement.  
  
The lift arrived. They made their way onto it. Adi selected the knight's level knowing that Obi-Wan would need to clean up before lunch. As soon as the doors closed he reached across her and hit the emergency stop.  
  
"What-" Adi found herself unable to speak as she suddenly felt herself pinned against the side of the lift with Obi-Wan's lips devouring hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him tighter against her. She could feel his hard body and found herself squirming against it. He obviously enjoyed the motion of her body as he moaned into her mouth deepening the kiss further. Not to be out done, Adi used the moment of obvious distraction to her advantage reversing their positions as she rolled the knight onto his back. He laughed his lips never leaving hers. Finally out of breath and also feeling a bit pressed for time they separated. They stood momentarily staring heatedly into the other's eyes as they fought to catch their breath.  
  
"I thought you said we were moving too fast. " She said watching Obi-Wan as he reached over to release the emergency stop.  
  
She straightened her tunic and then set about righting his. "I don't remember saying that. It must be that age thing again. You are losing your memory now." She pulled him from the wall to stand next to her playfully giving him a punch in the shoulder in her own defense.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She began, "You said we were moving too fast."  
  
"Wanna bet?" he asked whispering in her ear. A slight shudder ran through her.  
  
Refusing to take the bait she pressed on. "I am guessing that your meditation went well last night?" She absently smoothed her hair back into place.  
  
"Actually yes and no." Obi-Wan said as he worked to adjust his belt into place.  
  
"Well that is certainly cryptic. Are you going to decode that for me?" She smiled giving herself one last once over.  
  
"Later." The word was barely out of his mouth when the doors opened onto his floor. There were several knights waiting for the lift. They greeted Obi-Wan with a round of good natured teasing concerning the amount of paint he was wearing and Master Gallia with reserve and respect. Obi-Wan exited the lift bowing formally to Adi.  
  
"Master Gallia thank you for your assistance today in the crèche. I will meet you in the Water Garden this afternoon at two as you requested." He smiled and moved aside so that the waiting knights could finish entering the lift.  
  
"It was my pleasure Knight Kenobi. I will see you then." She shot back completely unruffled.  
  
*********************  
  
Whispers, he hated whispers. He had heard them on Tatooine.  
  
That boy is a slave.  
  
He had heard them in the Council Chambers.  
  
Dangerous surely you can sense it.  
  
He had heard it on Lustar.  
  
Rejected and now has to be trained here.  
  
As Anakin made his way to his second class of the morning he once again heard whispers.  
  
Reason Master Jinn abandoned Knight Kenobi. Doesn't look like the Chosen One to me. Chosen to do what? Freak. Bet Obi-Wan hates him.  
  
On and on the whispers surrounded him. They beat him savagely with the weight of their insinuations and humiliation. Why had Master Jinn made him return to the Temple? Surely the old man had known that this would have happened to him. That is why he had told Anakin that he would have to be strong. Anakin was strong, but was tired of feeling left out and alone.  
  
"Hey you!" He turned to face a red haired boy standing with a group of older padawans. "You the one that took Jinn away from Kenobi?" The words sounded threatening to Anakin.  
  
"No." Anakin said turning back around.  
  
"Yeah you are. You are the CHOSEN ONE right?" The group laughed at the sarcastic tone the boy used. Anakin felt his face grow warmer.  
  
"I didn't take anyone away from Obi-Wan." He said over his shoulder grateful that the classroom was in view.  
  
"That's not what I heard. I heard you were the reason that Obi-Wan almost didn't get to be knighted. " The boy had somehow caught up with Ani and was now blocking his entrance into the room. "We like Kenobi. Everyone likes Kenobi. You know what that means?"  
  
Anakin shook his head and tried to move past the boy but failed. He kept his eyes lowered. He had learned on Tatooine that eye contact could get you into a lot of trouble.  
  
"That means that NOBODY likes you." The boy poked Anakin in the chest once with his finger to emphasize his point.  
  
Anakin looked up into the boys eyes. There wasn't any real sign of anger or hate in them just pure indifference. He was relieved for a moment but then realized that indifference was worse than hate. He was nothing to this person. He was less than nothing. Suddenly he felt exactly as he had as a slave. Anakin felt the anger inside the lockbox spill out and fill him.  
  
"Hey." Entering the classroom, he looked up afraid of what might be coming next.  
  
There was a girl on the far side of the room motioning for him to come and sit down. Well he thought she was a girl. She was a species of being he had never seen before but the voice had sounded female. Her skin was a beautiful golden color and even though she seemed to have something like gills on the side on her neck, he couldn't help but think she was lovely.  
  
"How's it been today?" She asked making a motion with her head indicating the other age mates.  
  
"Ok." Anakin said not wanting to open up to a complete stranger. Trust had to be earned.  
  
"Bet it has been rough being the Chosen One and all." She rolled her eyes as she turned her data pad on. Anakin remained silent.  
  
"You know they are all just big fans of Kenobi and sorta think that they have to be rough on you because he can't." Her comment caught him completely by surprise. Why would Obi-Wan want to be rough on him? He and Anakin had never had a chance to get to know each other very well, but he had always been polite to Anakin.  
  
"I never did anything to Obi-Wan. We get along fine." He said defensively looking around at the other students who were listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Whatever. I was just trying to let you know why everybody hates you."  
  
The teaching Master entered the class. Anakin couldn't hear a word the man said as his mind tried to piece together all that he had overheard in the whispers that morning.  
  
His being rejected by his age mates had nothing to do with Master Jinn. It was Obi-Wan's fault. He forced the hate he felt deeper inside the box and waited patiently for lunch. Then he could see his Master. It would mean enduring humiliation as he confessed the truth about his morning but at least it would be a friendly face.  
  
**************************  
  
Master Lao-Miel, you guessed it, is another character from Untimely Frost. Thanks for sharing your brilliant imagination with me Cyn. I want to thank everyone for your comments about the first meeting between Obi and Qui. I didn't think you guys would really like it, but I had to be true to how I saw the story happening. This is sort of a transitional chapter. The next one is a bit more involved so it might take me an extra day. Don't give up on me ok? I will get it posted as soon as possible. Also does anyone know of a good system for deciding what content fits with which content rating. I am not sure if one of my upcoming chapters would be PG-13 or R. Any input would be appreciated. Thanks so much for all the support. I love it!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The morning in the crèche had been as enjoyable as always despite Obi-Wan's fatigue. Adi's presence had been a wonderful surprise. He smiled inwardly at the thought of her.  
  
He yawned and exited the lift on the dining level. He hoped to find Garen around, but looking at the chronometer realized he had probably missed him. He would have to call him later and apologize. He had forgotten about their lunch date.  
  
He had been preoccupied with other things. His mind turned back to thoughts of Qui-Gon. It had felt so strange seeing him but not feeling him. One minute he wanted to have no connection to the man and then the next he wanted to open his mind and feel that steady serenity once more.  
  
He had missed Qui-Gon so much this past year. Of course he couldn't admit that to anyone. They would have all said he was crazy or masochistic. He couldn't understand why Qui-Gon would never return his love. Why Qui-Gon found it so easy to walk away from him? He shook his head. He had meditated for the vast majority of the night only giving up when he realized he wasn't ready to find the answer.  
  
As he made his way to the Dining Hall he stopped short at the scene he found playing out before him outside the hall's door. Qui-Gon was talking to what appeared to be a very upset Anakin. Obi-Wan wanted to look away but found that he couldn't.  
  
It was obvious that Anakin was beyond consolation. His first day must have been rougher than he had expected. Obi-Wan debated on whether he should intervene of not. He wasn't sure the boy or his Master would appreciate his interference.  
  
Obi-Wan remembered those first painful years he had spent trying to find friendship among his age mates. He had always felt a bit left out and alone. He had always slightly envied the Padawans who could fit in so easily. It had taken him years to understand that all he had endured had served to prepare him for the missions which lay before him.  
  
Qui-Gon had tried to comfort him during those difficult days but his words had meant very little to him. There was only so much a Master could do. Several Knights and Padawans passed him as he stood deliberating on which course of action to take. Obi-Wan was very well liked around the Temple now. It had taken awhile but eventually it seemed everyone had come to accept him for his strengths. Of course he never wasted any time on such trivial concerns as popularity. He was just grateful for the friends the Force had sent his way.  
  
A group of Padawans Anakin's age walked past him inviting him to join them at their table. Obi-Wan just smiled. He was aware that more than one Padawan in the Temple had a crush on him. They were merely temporary infatuations. He had had plenty himself at their age. He watched as this same group walked by Anakin whispering and laughing as they did so. Obi- Wan knew then that he could help the boy and even if they refused his offer it was an offer he had to extend anyway.  
  
******************  
  
"Anakin I am sure it wasn't as bad as it seemed." Qui-Gon tried to comfort him.  
  
Anakin was fighting back the sting of tears as a group of his age mates passed him erupting into whispers and then laughter. Anakin began losing the battle as a single tear trailed down his cheek. He looked away quickly so no one going into the Dining Hall would notice.  
  
"It was terrible. They all hate me. They all love HIM and hate me." Anakin spoke with both anger and frustration.  
  
Qui-Gon moved behind the boy placing his hands on his shoulders. "It isn't that they have to choose between you and Obi-Wan." He said soothingly.  
  
//You did. That is why they hate me. You chose me. The Chosen One but they could careless who I am. I am nothing to them. // Anakin thought bitterly.  
  
"They blame me for what you did to him. He hates me so they hate me." His voice broke slightly.  
  
Qui-Gon could feel the misery radiating from the boy. Perhaps it had been a mistake to bring him back here. He had no idea that Obi-Wan had turned the Temple against them. It didn't seem like something the young man would do, but then again he had been very angry the last time he had seem him.  
  
"Anakin?" Qui-Gon would have recognized that cultured voice anywhere.  
  
Anakin turned to see who had called his name. He saw Obi-Wan standing there arms folded within the sleeves of his cloak. His first response was anger until he noticed that Obi-Wan's features were filled with compassion.  
  
"You've really grown. You are going to be taller than I am in no time." Obi-Wan stepped past Qui-Gon without acknowledging him. "How are you liking the Temple?"  
  
Anakin narrowed his eyes for moment. "I hate it." He said without apology.  
  
"Really I wasn't always comfortable here either. It can't be easy coming in at mid-term." Obi-Wan could sense anger in the boy but also something else. He couldn't quite put a name to it. It was if the boy were purposing hiding something.  
  
"The work isn't the problem." Anakin looked down slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Making new friends isn't easy. Tell you what, why don't you come in here with me and we can have lunch together. We could catch up a bit."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Anakin asked.  
  
Anakin fought to keep the resentment and hatred out of his voice. He couldn't allow these emotions to show. He knew he was on trial before the Council Members. He also knew from other whispers he had overheard today that Obi-Wan was dating one of the Council Members. He was seeing the member who had rudely confronted his Master yesterday. The one who had stated that she still believed rejecting him had been the right decision.  
  
Obi-Wan studied the boy for a moment. He sensed that Anakin was struggling with his emotions. For some reason he felt a warning through the Force that there was more going on with Anakin than first appeared. He found that odd, but would meditate more on it later. He had an uneasy feeling that his first inclination had been correct. Anakin's volatile and manipulative nature seemed to have increased over the past year. Obi-Wan sensed danger in the boy as he had a year before. He shook off his concerns looking past the padawan to the boy. Anakin was a boy. A boy who needed friends.  
  
"I just thought maybe I could help." He smiled sincerely at the boy ready to step aside if his offer was rejected.  
  
Anakin shot Qui-Gon a questioning glance. "I was suppose to eat with my Master."  
  
"Well of course your Master may join us." Obi-Wan paused glancing in Qui- Gon's direction but not meeting the man's eyes.  
  
" I am sure being new to the Temple that you haven't had a chance to meet all of the Padawans who are your age. Most of these beings have been raised together since birth. It might take a while for them to get to know you but once they do it will be fine." Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder and smiled. " I know a great many of them. I want to make sure that they all understand what great FRIENDS we still are. Does that sound acceptable to you Master Jinn? "  
  
Obi-Wan turned once more this time meeting Qui-Gon's gaze. He used his eyes to convey the necessity of this display. Qui-Gon was slightly taken aback. He felt ashamed that he had so readily believed that Obi-Wan had been involved in blaming Anakin for their conflict. He should have known better.  
  
Anakin felt confused for a moment. Why would Obi-Wan want to help him? His age mates had told him just his morning that Obi-Wan hated him. Maybe he was setting him up for a fall. Only time would tell. He had sensed a year ago that Obi-Wan had resisted his Master's arguments that he should be trained. Obi-Wan thought he was dangerous. If the Knight was setting him up or tried to turned the Council against him, he would find out just how dangerous Anakin could be. In the meantime he would take his offer of help. It was important that he be the perfect cooperative padawan. He doubted that it would work, but if it did it would be nice to make some friends. He hadn't had any friends since Tatooine. He missed Greedo and Kitster. He also missed his moth---- Anakin force the thought from his mind taking the pain and forcing it into the box.  
  
Checking his shields he turned to Qui-Gon "Can we Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon hearing the obvious desperation in the boy's voice nodded and gestured that he would follow them.  
  
Obi-Wan would have none of it though. For the plan to work they would need to enter together destroying any doubt that there were hard feelings between Obi-Wan and Anakin. He maneuvered himself between the two of them. Concentrating his attention on Anakin for more than one reason he activated the Dining Hall door. The three of them entered the Dining Hall the picture of long lost friends. Obi-Wan doubted that any of the Masters or Knights would be fooled but the Padawans would be easily convinced.  
  
There was a silence that fell on the hall as they entered. It was indicative of the amount of Temple gossip Qui-Gon and Anakin's return had generated. Anakin stiffened slightly but Obi-Wan appeared not to notice as he continued to discuss which foods Anakin would want to avoid in line and which were edible.  
  
Once their food was secured Obi-Wan led them both to a section of Padawan tables. He selected carefully the one which they would sit at though it appeared to everyone else it had been a casual decision.  
  
After initial introductions Obi-Wan managed to engage both Anakin and the other Padawans in a lively debate on the necessity for taking astronavigation courses when ships now have nav computers. In the end Anakin was one of the leaders of the opposition and to his delight had several of his new found friends encouraging him as he led the charge against the good natured knight. Conceding to his arguing techniques Obi- Wan reluctantly tabled the issue with good grace and commented on the possibility of Anakin's future as a negotiator.  
  
Once things seemed to be turning around for the boy, he made his excuses to leave, but not before giving Anakin's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, as well as, extracting promises from his favorite Padawans to take good care of his friend.  
  
Qui-Gon watched the young Knight as he left the dining hall. They hadn't exchanged a single word throughout the entire meal. It had been difficult to sit so close and yet feel a wall between them. He had been tempted to reach out just to touch the man. To know that he was real and sitting beside him once more, but Qui-Gon had resisted the temptation fearing that it would have made matter worse.  
  
Anakin seemed relaxed and surrounded by new friends. Qui-Gon felt compelled to follow Obi-Wan. They needed to work this thing out quickly. He also wanted to thank him for what he had just done for the boy who had replaced him.  
  
Suddenly the words from their final night returned to haunt the older man.  
  
//Obi-Wan's replacement/ /Qui-Gon shuddered.  
  
"Anakin I just remembered something I must take care of. Can I trust that I will see you at sparring room twenty-two at the fourth hour?" Anakin looked at his Master with a great bit of confusion.  
  
"We'll show him where it is Master Jinn." Padawan Meeke bowed her head in respect.  
  
"Very good. Thank you Padawan. Until then Ani the afternoon is yours." Qui-Gon rose from the table and hurried out the door.  
  
*********************  
  
Obi-Wan was practically running from the Dining Hall. It had been more difficult than he had imagined sitting between Qui-Gon and Anakin. His plan had seemed to work in helping the young boy make some new friends at the Temple but the reward had come at a high cost to his own serenity. His mind reeled as he fought to sort through the various emotions that were assailing his mind and heart.  
  
As he rounded the corner to the lifts he impacted with something or someone sending them tumbling to the floor. Quickly recovering he rose to his feet to help his poor victim. He recognized the laughter before he stared down at the face.  
  
"Adi?" She was laughing so hard she couldn't respond right away.  
  
Finally wiping a tear from her eye she met his gaze, "Kenobi we must stop meeting this way. "  
  
He gave her a playful apologetic smile and offered her his hand. She grasped it catching him off guard and pulled him down to the floor beside her. His gasp was replaced by a moan as she kissed him deeply seeming to care little for the audience they had attracted.  
  
"Better?" He asked pulling away too distracted to fully enjoy the moment.  
  
"Much. By the way if you wanted to get me on my back all you had to do was ask." Her tone was sultry. She was surprised when he could only manage a weak smile. He helped her to her feet. "Where were you going in such a hurry?" She asked concern rising in her voice.  
  
She straightened her cloak casting a warning glance around at any and all subordinates who had remained to watch the rest of the scene. What crowd had gathered immediately began dispersing. There were some advantages to being a Master and Council Member.  
  
"It was more like hurrying away from someone." He gestured back in the direction of the Dining Hall. She seemed confused until she looked down the hall where Obi-Wan had indicated and saw Qui-Gon heading their way.  
  
"Don't look now but I believe you are being pursued." She said irritation underlining her words.  
  
Obi-Wan turned and met Qui-Gon's eyes. He felt caught. He couldn't pretend that he hadn't seen the Master approaching and therefore had no recourse but to stand his ground and wait.  
  
"Obi-Wan." He heard his ex-Master hail him. His voice sounded casual and relaxed. This caused Obi-Wan to stiffen more. He stood replacing the small smile he had been wearing with a look of Jedi serenity as he folded his hands inside of his sleeves.  
  
"Master Jinn." He once again sounded polite but detached.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled hesitantly and then regarded Master Gallia. "Adi, it is good to see you again."  
  
"Master Jinn-" Adi began but he immediately interrupted her.  
  
"Master Jinn? You haven't called me that since your appointment to the Council. Come now Adi." His voice was pleading with a bit of frustration bleeding through.  
  
"Qui-Gon." She conceded with no warmth nodding to him with an indifferent smile.  
  
Then turning to Obi-Wan she placed her hand upon his arm and held him in a reassuring gaze. Smiling as she looked into his sea change eyes she asked, "We are still meeting at the second hour correct?" Obi-Wan returned her smile silently thanking her for her support his gratitude shining back at her in his eyes.  
  
She turned and left. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood watching as she made her way to the Dining Hall. Once again Qui-Gon was filled with curiosity about their relationship. He fought down the wave of envy that rose within him. He should be happy for Obi-Wan not lusting after the object of the young man's affection. He spoke still watching the lovely Master until she disappeared from view.  
  
"I knew she always liked you but I never thought--" Qui-Gon's thoughts were interrupted by Obi-Wan.  
  
"What did you wish to discuss with me and for the record my personal life is not up for speculation or discussion." His voice sounded hard to his own ears.  
  
He didn't want to be alone with this man. The last time that they had been alone he had been in Qui-Gon's bedroom. Things had been said. Terrible things that could never be taken back nor could time ever heal the scars left in their wake. He had planned on facing the man alone eventually but not until the Force helped him to find peace with the past. He was not ready yet. He had to escape.  
  
"I understand." Qui-Gon nodded absently. " I wanted to thank you for what you did in there for Anakin. Apparently he has had a difficult morning. You have several defenders in this Temple. They seem to blame him for what happened between us. " Qui-Gon paused taking in the curious onlookers passing them. " Ah Temple life, I had forgotten how it can be." He smiled anxiously.  
  
He felt nervous speaking to the man before him. He was tempted to reach out through the bond, but was afraid of Obi-Wan's reaction. He hated all the formality between them. He longed for things to be the way that they had been before. He had caught himself basking in the laughter and conversation at the dining table before. Only then had he remembered all the meals that they had shared. He wanted the smiles and jokes to be for his amusement once more. Surely he could fix this. They had been through rough times before and they had always worked things out. He felt certain that they would work this out as well.  
  
"The Temple has its good and bad points. I am happy to have been of assistance to him. I hold no ill will towards Anakin at all for what occurred. " Obi-Wan left the rest unspoken.  
  
"But you do have ill will towards me. Right?" Qui-Gon met the younger man's eyes and refused to look away. Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. Qui- Gon knew that if he could just get Obi-Wan to confront what had gone wrong then together they could work out how it could be made right. Confronting was the first step.  
  
"This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion." Obi-Wan gestured for Qui-Gon to notice the number of Masters, Knights, and Padawans who were within ear shot.  
  
"Then when and where? Because have no doubt my padawan we will have this discussion." Qui-Gon lowered his voice respecting the younger man's wishes. Obi-Wan had visibly flinched at the title which had easily rolled off of Qui-Gon's lips.  
  
"I don't see that we have anything to discuss. So I guess the answer would be never and nowhere." He hadn't meant to sound disrespectful but knew that he had.  
  
Qui-Gon stepped closer losing a measure of his patience in the process. He lowered his voice once more clinching his teeth tight. "You forget yourself Knight Kenobi. I am a Master in this Order and you will show me the respect I have earned." Obi-Wan felt the anger swell within him.  
  
//Not this time.// He thought as he too lowered his voice into a menacing whisper.  
  
"And if I don't are you going to force push me against the wall and hold me there until I comply?" He had meant to hurt and by the look in Qui-Gon's eyes he had succeeded.  
  
"No." Qui-Gon hissed visibly shaken by the words. "That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that." His anger replaced by sudden insecurity and regret.  
  
"What about throwing me away? Was that a mistake? Should you have done that? Oh wait that's right my whole apprenticeship was a mistake. You should have left me on Bandomeer. Isn't that what we decided last year?"  
  
Obi-Wan was on the offense now stepping towards Qui-Gon causing the older man to take an awkward step in retreat.  
  
"And one more thing MASTER Don't you EVER call me YOUR PADAWAN again. That is not YOUR right." Obi-Wan's eyes were blazing burning into the man who had once been his master.  
  
//If you want to have this talk than by Force let's have it. //Obi-Wan thought.  
  
"No, I mean yes that is what we said but no you--- your apprenticeship was not a mistake----I never meant to---I-- I know it seems as though I-it was painful but no it wasn't a mistake. I had to take Anakin. Anakin---"  
  
"Yes Master?" His Padawan interrupted as he came within ear shot. He was walking with several of the young boys and girls Obi-Wan had introduced him to in the Dining Hall.  
  
Qui-Gon was completely undone. His mind whirling with so many emotions, explanations, longings, he couldn't make sense of any of it. His forehead felt damp and his mouth was dry. He felt out of breath and weak. He turned to face Anakin but found he couldn't speak.  
  
"There you are." Obi-Wan called out to Anakin his tone immediately lightening as he recovered from the confrontation. "Your Master was just talking about you. I will have to take my leave now Master Jinn." Obi-Wan continued attempting to sound at least mildly apologetic for Anakin's sake, "Thank you for the insights they were most enlightening." He bowed to the Padawans including Anakin and left.  
  
His mind was a washed with anger, frustration, hurt, and despair. He had to talk to someone. He had to sort this out. Old pains and broken promises savagely strangled him from within. The pain was unbearable. How could he have spoken to Qui-Gon with such distain? He had wanted to hurt the man. He wanted the Master to feel some small measure of the pain that had been inflicted upon him. This was not the conduct of a Jedi. No matter what Qui-Gon had done Obi-Wan could not give in to these dark emotions. He would not give in to the darkness and the need for revenge.  
  
//What have I done?// He asked himself reaching out to the Force for guidance. Without even thinking he found himself in front of Yoda's door.  
  
/Please be home./ He sent through the bond. Instantly the door opened and he knew that his plea had been heard. 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Adi left the Dining Hall still overwhelmed by the story that other masters had relayed to her. It hadn't surprised her that Obi-Wan had exhibited such generosity towards the boy, but it had still touched her deeply that he had. His ability to put others before himself had always endeared him to her even from the time he had been a young padawan. It wasn't until he had grown into a man that she had started noticing the other qualities he possessed that were endearing as well. She smiled as she allowed her mind to linger on them.  
  
Making her way down to the point of their earlier impact she noticed that Qui-Gon was sitting alone on a bench with his head in his hands. She wanted to walk past him and pretend that she hadn't seen him, but her responsibility as a Council Member pulled her up short.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" She asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Go away Adi." Keeping his head down his voice sounded slightly muffled.  
  
"I can't do that Qui-Gon. Is there something that you need?" She sat next to him. " I mean besides the ability to turn back time and do things a bit differently."  
  
He raised his head and regarded her unable to read her expression. She was struck by the expression of complete devastation on the man's face.  
  
"What would you have me do differently?" He asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I would have you do differently or even what Obi- Wan would have you do differently. The question is what would you do differently?" She was amazed as she felt her anger at this man easing slightly at the sight of him drowning in misery.  
  
"I don't think I would have done anything differently concerning Anakin, but" he paused taking a shaky breath, "I would have certainly worked harder to spare Obi-Wan the pain my actions caused him." His voice was filled with emotion.  
  
Adi was quiet. She decided he needed an opportunity to talk without being judged. Perhaps she could help him and Obi-Wan all at the same time.  
  
"You know," He continued leaning back against the wall. "I love him. I really do. I always did. We had it tough in the beginning. I was so hurt after Xanatos, but even with all that pain there was something loveable about him. I didn't want to love him. I just honestly couldn't help it. He just gets under your skin."  
  
"Yes," Adi teased playfully bumping his shoulder, " I know." She leaned back as well.  
  
He laughed with her.  
  
"Yes of course you do." He smiled but it faded quickly replaced by a look of pure grief and sorrow. "I hurt him." It was a confession. "I really hurt him."  
  
She had neither the inclination nor the ability to grant absolution for the sin so she settled for remaining silent and nodding.  
  
" I don't know how to take it away." He shook his head lost trying to solve a puzzle that seemed to have no solution.  
  
"Well," Adi began staring down now at her feet her words measured, "Perhaps you can take it away in the same fashion in which you inflicted it." Qui- Gon studied her trying to reason out what she meant.  
  
"I don't understand." He finally confessed.  
  
"Exactly and that is why you hurt him." Adi smiled at him and laid a comforting hand upon his shoulder.  
  
Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes as if he were seeing something for the first time. Quietly Adi rose and left him deep in thought.  
  
****************************  
  
Yoda had allowed the young knight time to gather his thoughts. He had been concerned when he had first detected the confrontation through their bond. He had known that it was inevitable that this moment would come, but had hoped that Obi-Wan would have had more time to heal his past wounds before confronting it.  
  
It was just like his old padawan to push the young man before he was ready to discuss all that had happened. Qui-Gon had always put his needs before Obi-Wan's. He wanted a quick resolution so whether the other party was ready or mattered not. Qui-Gon's satisfaction was all that mattered.  
  
Yoda took a deep breath centering himself. He could feel his own emotions rising and knew that this was the last thing that Obi-Wan needed to sense through their bond. Instead he sent the boy mental images of their fight against the Sith, the moment he had taken his treasured ginger braid, as well as how Obi-Wan had appeared in his last briefing before the Council. He sent the love and abiding faith he had in the young knight. He was then flooded with a return wave of affection. Yoda allowed it to soak in. Even in the midst of his struggle his young padawan was reaching out giving unselfishly to his Master. Yoda smiled as he watched the young man open his eyes rising out of his meditative state.  
  
Even after an hour of meditation Obi-Wan still felt scattered. He had started to explain to Yoda about what had happened several times only to cut himself off each time with an exasperated sigh. Yoda patiently watched and listened to his youngest padawan as he tried to sort out feelings he should have dealt with months before.  
  
He had known that Qui-Gon's return would be hard for the boy. He had anticipated this very scene. He had meditated upon it each morning since the Council had agreed to invite Qui-Gon back. After some time had passed Obi-Wan finally sat silently staring at this Master seeking direction.  
  
"Help me Master." His voice sounded so young and lost. There was a deep sadness and longing that touched the Master to the depths of his heart.  
  
"Help you I will. Problem I must know first." He smiled at Obi-Wan.  
  
"I don't know how to sort any of this out." He made a wild gesture indicating everything in his heart and head.  
  
"What questions do you ask yourself?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Questions?" Obi-Wan sounded confused.  
  
"In order to know the answer first know the question you must." His voice was kind. "When thinking on Qui-Gon what questions do you ask yourself?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and began looking within seeking an answer to his Master's question. After several long moments he raised his eyes and met those of his Master.  
  
"Why? I ask myself that question a lot. Why did he reject me? Why wasn't I good enough for him? Why couldn't he love me? Why can't he see what he has done? Why?" His eyes were shining with unshed tears by the time he had finished his list. His voice reflecting the pain he felt.  
  
"Why. A question with no answer it is. Ask you a question I will." Obi- Wan sat up attentively.  
  
"What would you have him do now? What is it that you need?" Yoda asked never taking his eyes from the boy.  
  
Obi-Wan considered before he spoke. "I needed him to accept me and not to have rejected me. I needed him love me as I loved him. I needed him to praise me from time to time instead of always causing me to feel less than I was. I needed him to feel proud of me." He sounded angry but it was out of pain and not hatred so Yoda let it pass.  
  
"Answered you did not my question Knight Kenobi. Told me you did what you needed as his padawan. The past is the past it can never be changed. I ask what you need from him now."  
  
"I don't understand-" Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"This is the question you must answer before seeking him out. He wants to put things right between you this I have sensed, but knows how to do this he does not. Only you can tell him what needs to be done to right the wrong you have suffered. Discover the answer to this and all will be well my Padawan."  
  
"You make it sound so easy just like the first time you asked me to levitate a rock when I was an initiate. I almost passed out from exhaustion. " Obi-Wan and Yoda chuckled at the memory of that lesson.  
  
"Easy it will not be, but impossible it is not. Ask what you need and he will comply. Perhaps ready to walk away from him you are." Yoda asked unsure of what the Knight's response would be.  
  
The question seemed to catch him off guard. He wondered if Yoda had sensed the confusion within himself. He had already admitted to himself that over the past year he had missed Qui-Gon. He had longed for his presence in his mind once more, but then when he remembered all that the man had put him through he honestly never wanted to see the man again. It was this extreme conflict that confused him and filled him with doubt.  
  
He felt as if he were sinking into an abyss. He felt as though he was betraying himself. How could he want to continue in what at times felt like an abusive relationship. Of course it hadn't always been that way. He remembered countless times that his Master had sat by his sick bed and nursed him back to health, numerous times that they had shared private jokes at negotiating tables, and infinite moments when he had seen real affection shining in Qui-Gon's deep blue eyes. He remembered the sincerity of the promise the man had made to him six years earlier. A promise broken in a heart beat.  
  
"Hard to know what it is you want. Focus you must on what you need and not what you want." Yoda helped to clarify his thoughts bringing the real question to his mind.  
  
Obi-Wan shuddered in his conflict. He knew in his heart that he needed Qui- Gon. He didn't need him as he once had. He had moved past the need for his praise and approval. He was not his padawan so he didn't need for him to serve as his mentor. He knew in his heart that he would always love Qui- Gon as surely as he knew that Qui-Gon wouldn't love him. It was painful but he no longer expected mutual affection. More than anything else he needed to forgive Qui-Gon and needed him to admit that he was in need of forgiveness.  
  
He felt so tired. He never had realized how much all of this still weighed on him. It drained him of so much energy and happiness. He needed more meditation. He felt relieved to have a direction to focus on. He was certain that the Force would lead him to an answer. A part of him hoped that that would be some new sort of relationship with his ex-Master, but another part of him was already searching for a way to bury the memory of the man.  
  
Feeling better centered he pulled himself from his thoughts and stared for a moment lovingly at his Master. Yoda appeared not to notice until he raised his stick to strike the young man. Obi-Wan snatched the stick before it could find its target. Smiling he returned it to his Master and rose to leave.  
  
"Thank you Master. I feel much more centered now." Yoda smiled still gazing at his stick wondering how he had managed to lose his purchase on it so suddenly. Obi-Wan bowed and left.  
  
**************************  
  
He left Yoda's and began making his way to the Meditation Gardens. Waiting at the lifts he began taking deeper breaths in order to achieve the relaxation that would be necessary for the exercise. When the lift opened he was met by a very familiar face.  
  
"Garen!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.  
  
"Obi!" Garen charged towards his friend and grabbed him up into a warm embrace.  
  
"How are you doing? It is so good to see you." He pulled back and took a long look at his friend. His face fell slightly realizing that the blue- green eyes looked troubled.  
  
"I'm fine." Obi-Wan offered knowing from the expression on Garen's face that the knight wasn't buying a word of it.  
  
"Hm--- Ok I am not going to push you right off the bat but we will talk about this." His face was filled with concern. Obi-Wan felt a heat rise up his neck under the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"So where are you headed?" Garen asked ignoring his friend's discomfort.  
  
"Meditation Gardens. Do you want to join me?" Obi-Wan asked summoning the lift again.  
  
"No. I was just there. Ran into Master Gallia. She looked like she was waiting for someone. She was looking VERY NICE, do you know what I mean? Is she seeing someone? I was thinking maybe I would-" Garen stopped in mid-sentence as a look of horror drew itself on his friend's face.  
  
"Garen what time is it?" Obi-Wan summoned the lift car once more.  
  
"It's the third hour and you know it won't come any sooner no matter how many times you summon it. " He said playfully.  
  
Obi-Wan sent him a mock irritated look and summoned the car once more staring at his friend as if challenging him to say something.  
  
"What's up? You late for something?" Garen was amused at this new frantic Obi-Wan he saw before him.  
  
"The answers to your questions are yes, yes and yes." Obi-Wan was certain that the lift had never taken this long before. He wished he had some sort of bond with Adi so that he could send his apology ahead of his actual appearance. It seemed safer than facing the beauty face to face an hour over due.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Garen asked as the lift arrived.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped on. "Yes I do know what you mean, yes she is seeing someone and yes I am late." The door closed on his final word.  
  
Garen stared at the spot where his friend had just disappeared. So the rumors had been true. Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia  
  
//Not too shabby knight boy // He thought amused at his friend's panicked state.  
  
It would be nice to see Obi-Wan happy. Garen had also heard about Qui- Gon's return. He had yet to run into the man himself and had decided that that was probably a good thing for both of them.  
  
Shaking his head he turned to make his way to his Master's quarters. He would never understand the Kenobi/Jinn connection. In his opinion it would be better for Obi-Wan if Jinn disappeared from the younger man's life. Garen thought that that was exactly what had happened when Jinn had been declared dead to the Order. The Force certainly had a strange way of working things out.  
  
********************  
  
The lift doors opened and Obi-Wan sprang out. Turning towards the Water Garden he moved swiftly but quietly so as not to disturb any of the individuals around him. The gardens were so peaceful and calming to the Jedi. He felt neither though as he rushed in search of Adi.  
  
He cursed himself once again for forgetting. He had been a no show at lunch with Garen and now this. He had been surprised that Garen hadn't given him a hard time about it, but then again he hadn't really had the opportunity. They had only seen each other for a few seconds. Obi-Wan felt certain it would come up the next time they saw one another. He would make it up to him. Garen had been with him through his entire troubled relationship with Qui-Gon. Perhaps he would be a good person to talk to.  
  
He moved past the pond following the stream as it wound through the floral garden. In the distance he could hear the soothing sound of the waterfall. He always loved meditating by it. As he came into the clearing he saw her. She was in a basic Jedi meditative stance. She looked beautiful. Obi-Wan's breath caught at the sight of her.  
  
The reflection of the sunlight off of the water danced upon her dark skin and hair. She seemed bathed in light. He looked lovingly at her delicate features. Her high cheek bones, full lips, narrow chin. He had never looked at her this way. He'd never noticed how each feature worked to enhance the others bringing out their beauty as they complimented each other.  
  
He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest then followed his gaze down to her hands which were resting upon her thighs. Her fingers were long and strong. They looked so gentle resting as they were, but he had seen those same hands wield a saber and knew how deadly they could be.  
  
He thought about those hands and how they had felt on his body the night before and a shiver ran through him. His eyes traveled back up to her lips once more. He savored the memory of how soft they had felt when he had first kissed her and also how demanding they had been in the air cab last night. He was so caught up in recollecting the previous night that he hadn't noticed that her lovely blue eyes were now trained upon him. She was holding him in an equally loving gaze.  
  
Quite suddenly he realized that she was now looking at him and he blushed slightly as he made his way over to her. He sat beside her neither having said a word. They gazed at each other a moment longer conveying so much more with their eyes than could ever be expressed in clumsy words. Finally reaching for her hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.  
  
"I am so sorry I wasn't here." His voice was sweet and sincere. If she had been angry the soothing sound of his voice would have melted all of the anger away, but she had realized where he had been and understood.  
  
"I am sorry that I left you alone with him." She took her hand from his mouth and cupped his check. He leaned into her touch relishing it.  
  
"You aren't my defender." He said worry creasing his brow.  
  
"Really? I am your friend which like it or not makes me your defender. It comes with the whole caring territory." She smiled.  
  
"Friend? I was hoping we were becoming much more than friends." He gazed up at her shyly.  
  
"Friend first and always but you have become much more to me than that." She leaned in and took his lips. It was a slow and gentle kiss. She was careful not to demand anything from the man. She merely longed to demonstrate the depth of her feelings for him.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the warmth and emotion embodied in her soft full lips. He longed to pull her closer and take the kiss deeper but knew he wasn't in any emotional condition to do so. He didn't want to start something he wouldn't be able to finish. As she pulled back he knew that there were now tears in his eyes. He had never felt so loved in all of his life. He had no idea how to tell her all that he felt in his heart. He hoped that the unshed tears sparkling from the depths of her eyes were indicative that she knew and understood.  
  
She held him then gathered him into a warm and safe embrace. He allowed it. He basked in it. She felt him relax as if a huge weight had been lifted. She pulled back and they changed positions to allow him to lay with his head in her lap. He gazed up at her as she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he took her hand in his and brought in down to his mouth once more. "I don't know what I ever did without you." She knew that his words had alluded to more than mere physical beauty.  
  
"Survived." She said smiling down at him. He nodded and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Do you mind if I just bounce things off of you for a while?"  
  
"Go right ahead. Would you prefer if I just kept my opinions to myself?" She returned to stroking his hair.  
  
"I want your opinions but not your personal feelings about him ok?" He opened his eyes searching for a promise from her.  
  
"Ok. Whenever you are ready. Just take your time." He closed his eyes and she saw him sink into the place within himself where so much had been hidden.  
  
"Master Yoda told me that I had to decide if I needed Qui-Gon in my life anymore. Then if my conclusion is that I do need him then I must search for what it is that I need from him in order to reconcile our relationship." He paused for a long moment. " I don't think it can ever be reconciled. It can never be the way that it was."  
  
"Before you jump to the reconciliation question shouldn't you consider Yoda's first question. Do you need Qui-Gon in your life?"  
  
She was struggling to stay objective. She felt torn. She had seen the desolation in Qui-Gon's face that very afternoon. He would be broken if he knew Obi-Wan was lost to him. At the same time he had broken Obi-Wan how many times? She wanted to tell Obi-Wan what she had seen this afternoon but knew that he had to come to his own conclusion. He was too compassionate to separate his own needs from those of his ex-Master. He would once again put Qui-Gon first and then get hurt once more in the end. //No// she resolved // I won't tell him. Not yet. Not until he decides. //  
  
"Well actually I have sorted that bit out already. I do need him but not in the same way I did before. When I was a padawan I looked to him for everything. He was my world. " His lower lip trembled a bit and she could tell he was struggling to push through the pain of the older man's rejection.  
  
"Masters tend to be that to their padawans." She softly comforted.  
  
"It was wonderful when he returned the feelings but there were just so many years that he didn't. My love for him was unconditional but his for me-" His voice broke with emotion.  
  
"Was conditional?" Adi finished for him and he nodded.  
  
"It was all about performance and not disappointing. I turned myself inside out for him but it was never enough." His sadness replaced with anger. Adi took this for a good sign.  
  
"Are you sure that his love was conditional? You know I don't want to defend the man but he had come through a really rough time with -"  
  
"Xanatos." He said the name bitterly. "I am so sick and tired of that one terrible moment being an excuse for the way he chose to treat me. I have been understanding and supportive. I have been apologetic and reassuring. But I can't make it go away for him and it doesn't excuse what he did to me." Adi was impressed. A year ago Obi-Wan would have been defending the man. Now he was honestly considering making him accountable. She smiled down at him pride shining in her eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked when he looked up at her.  
  
"Sounds like you have finally decided you are worth fighting for. Good for you Obi. I think you are right. He needs to be accountable."  
  
He blushed and reached for her hand that had been in his hair. Taking it he squeezed it gently and then held it in her lap beside his head.  
  
"You know I think you just answered my question. I need for him to be accountable. I need for him to stand before me and be willing to accept that we are never going to be the way we once were and HE is the one that is responsible for that." He seemed more peaceful. He sat up and drew her into his arms.  
  
"Do you think I am crazy for needing him still?" His words were barely audible as he pulled back something akin to doubt in his eyes.  
  
"No. I don't think that you are crazy. I think you are very forgiving and actually maybe too forgiving." She whispered back placing her forehead to his.  
  
"Is there such a thing?" He loved it when they were together like this.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just hope you aren't the one who finds out. I don't want him to hurt you again." Keeping her head on his she brought her hands up to cup his face.  
  
"I don't either." He laughed but there was no humor in it.  
  
"Do you think I am masochistic?" There was something playful but honest in his inquiry.  
  
"I don't know, but I was hoping to find out soon enough." They laughed together and pulled back.  
  
"Thanks Adi." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly.  
  
She shrugged and kissed him back.  
  
"No really. Thank you for loving me and accepting me. I haven't had a lot of that you know?" She could tell he was revealing something to her that he had never shown to another. It was an admission made in utter trust. It shook her to her core that he would have such faith in her.  
  
"Obi-Wan if for one moment you could see what everyone else sees when they look at you, you would understand how much you are truly loved and accepted by so many around you." She shook her head.  
  
"I don't care about them." He motioned to indicate the rest of the Temple. "I just care about you."  
  
"I love you." She said gazing into the sparkling green eyes embodying so much strength and light.  
  
He sighed allowing her words to wash over him. He closed his eyes and reveled in the pure joy of gift she had just given to him. Opening his eyes he looked deep into her strikingly blue gaze.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled gathering her into his arms holding her tight. He never wanted to let go. This was the moment he wanted to live in. His ex-Master's teaching coming to him in a new way.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" She asked her breath warm against his neck.  
  
"Yes?" He replied teasingly.  
  
"I have a class I have to teach in less than an hour."  
  
"Will they come here so that you can teach it and stay in my arms?" He asked with mock seriousness.  
  
"I am afraid not." She pulled back sighing sadly at the break in contact.  
  
"Fear not for fear leads to anger-" He chided good naturedly. She laughed an punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Yeah yeah I think I have heard that one before somewhere." She chided. They both laughed. He got to his feet and taking her hands pulled her up beside him.  
  
"Can I see you later?" He asked. She leaned up taking his mouth in hers. The gentle soft kisses replaced by heated penetration as he felt her tongue push past his lips and claim his mouth fully. He moaned and tightened his grip on her back pulling her closer as he plunged deeper into her mouth in return. When she pulled back they were both breathless.  
  
"Was that a yes?" He furrowed his brow. She smiled at him and shook her head. Taking his hand they made their way out of the Water Garden together.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok guys so we are to the point where I really need someone to give me some insight into the rating system. I am not sure what makes something PG 13 or R. Help? Thanks for the reviews. I am going to do a little dance when I hit 100. Wish ya'll could be here to see it. I am sure it will be quite amusing. Hee hee. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: Well I have gone back and forth. After further deliberation I have decided to keep it at PG-13 I know call me indecisive. But I must warn you that this is the chapter in question. It may be R and I just don't know it. So WARNING WARNING WARNING  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The sparring was not going well. Qui-Gon once again apologized to Anakin for losing his concentration. Anakin smiled patiently but was seething on the inside. He cast a quick glance over at his new found friends and wished for the umpteenth time that he hadn't insisted that they stick around until he was finished. He had hoped to show off a bit and earn a little respect but with all the mental mistakes that his Master was making he knew that he appeared awkward and uncoordinated.  
  
He had noticed that the older man had been distracted when he had arrived. He had arrived slightly late which was also out of character for this Master. Anakin wondered what had the man so distracted. He had briefly sensed a flood of emotions through their bond during Qui-Gon's discussion with Obi-Wan outside of the Dining Hall. His Master had increased his shields before Anakin had been able to truly discern what the discussion was about. Wanting the humiliation to be over for the afternoon Anakin stepped outside the ring.  
  
"Master perhaps we should continue this later." He lowered his saber.  
  
Qui-Gon was slightly taken aback by the boys abrupt retreat. He regained his footing and also lowered his saber.  
  
"Perhaps you are right. I am just not myself today. I will make it up to you tomorrow my Padawan." He smiled but Anakin knew that the man's mind was elsewhere.  
  
Anakin nodded and then bowed to his Master signally the end of the match. "If you don't mind I wanted to eat with my friends tonight." Anakin motioned with his head over to the group of padawans who had been waiting patiently.  
  
Qui-Gon looked over recognizing several from the lunch table earlier today.  
  
//Friends compliments of Obi-Wan.// Qui-Gon thought a sad smile curving his lips.  
  
The Master nodded and signaled that the boy had his permission. "Anakin, be in no later than the ninth hour. We will start our morning meditations early tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Master." His tone was agreeable but for the first time Qui-Gon noticed that it lacked the note of obedience that Obi-Wan's had always held.  
  
Anakin made his way over to the waiting group.  
  
"Wasn't that terrible?" He asked hoping to head off any negative comments.  
  
"That isn't how it usually is?" Padawan Meeke asked sounding relieved.  
  
"Oh no." Anakin began, "My Master is having an off day. I am sure he will son adjust to the Temple once more. Let me grab my stuff and then we can head to the Dining Hall if that is ok?" The group agreed.  
  
As he walked away Anakin could hear the others talking behind him. He felt certain that they were discussing his abilities or lack there of. He sighed in frustration. What could Obi-Wan have said to his Master that would have caused the man to make such a mess of their practice? Maybe the Knight had done it on purpose. Obi-Wan would have known that Master Jinn enjoyed sparring late in the afternoon. Did he do it to inhibit his training or to embarrass Anakin further in front of his so called friends? When he reached the locker that held his things he glanced back at the group. They were talking among themselves casting an occasional glance in his direction. Anakin once again felt angry and hurt. He had made a mistake in trusting the group so quickly.  
  
//You know better than that. You know that trust only leads to being hurt.// He thought as he folded his workout tunic and laid it aside.  
  
He had to find the strength to get through dinner. He wasn't sure where he would find it. Reaching out he hesitantly allowed himself to touch the darkness within his mind. He let its power and acceptance wash over him. There was something different this time. While he touched the darkness he sensed a faint embrace of another mind. He quickly loosened his hold on the darkness and reinforced his shields.  
  
Casting a nervous glance around the training area he searched for the intruder. He cautiously observed the other masters and padawans. No one seemed to have detected his brush with the darkness nor did he sense any presence that matched that which he had just felt in his mind. He shook his head thinking it must have been his imagination.  
  
Turning back to the group of age mates he felt confident once more. He had lost his focus today. He had forgotten why he was here. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to work hard, grow strong, and learn more about the Force so that he could better serve the darkness.  
  
He threw one last glance at his Master as he made his way over to the door. The man still looked lost sitting alone on a bench staring into nothingness. Anakin realized that Qui-Gon hadn't sensed his brief indulgence in the darkness. Strengthening his shields a bit more he suppressed a laugh as he left.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
Qui-Gon was still admonishing himself for his poor performance in the ring when he exited the room. He felt exhausted and emotionally drained. He had so much to sort out between himself and Obi-Wan. He had felt the younger man's anger during their confrontation. He winced as he remembered the reference to the Force push he had used against Obi-Wan a year ago. He felt his stomach turn remembering the look on the young man's face that night. Some mistakes could not be undone no matter how regrettable they were.  
  
Anakin had been irritated with him during their match. Qui-Gon had also sensed a brief moment of hatred and anger before the boy had secured his shields once more. The emotions concerned him but even more so did the effort to conceal them.  
  
For the first time since taking the boy as his apprentice Qui-Gon wondered how much Anakin was hiding from him. He had wanted to speak to the boy immediately but hadn't wanted to interrupt Anakin's plans with his new friends. He would speak to him soon. It was probably no more than just the boy's own exhaustion and frustration from the match. It had been a long day for both of them. Dismissing the incident at least temporarily he stooped by the door long enough to rework the fasteners on his boots. The familiar sound of his Master clearing his throat caught his attention.  
  
"Talk we must. " Yoda stated staring up at his padawan.  
  
Qui-Gon suppressed a sigh as he bowed to his Master.  
  
"Yes we must, but now is not a good time my Master. I am not ready for it. I am on my way to meditate. Perhaps after that-"  
  
"Readiness concerned you not today when talking with Obi-Wan. Talk now we will. Come to my quarters you will. Tea and talk we will have." His tone was unreadable.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded in obedience. On a good day he could argue with the wise old Master and actually win, but today he knew he was too upset and exhausted to even attempt it. He fell into step behind his Master not sure if he should be filled with dread or relief. At the moment he was too tired to feel anything so he decided to concentrate on walking and not feeling.  
  
When they arrived at Yoda's quarters, Qui-Gon followed the master inside. As soon as the door shut behind them he found himself embraced by the Living Force. It filled him with an immediate sense of peace.  
  
He always felt more intimately connected to the Living Force within the walls of his Master's apartment than anywhere else in the Temple. He wasn't sure if it was the incredible array of living matter in the rooms or the mere presence of his Master that intensified the experience. He had often wondered if it had been all those years spent living in this environment as a padawan that had helped form his connection to the Living Force. He would have to see to it that Anakin spent a few weeks with the old master to help with his connection as well.  
  
Qui-Gon found himself wandering around what he had once considered his home. He remembered how odd it had felt when he had been knighted and had to leave the comfort of his Master's quarters. He found himself picking up various holos that he remembered from his time as a padawan. They had shared so many missions together. Where had all the time gone?  
  
He felt drawn to the far corner of the common room where Yoda displayed his most treasured possessions. Qui-Gon had always believed that he could learn a great deal about someone by what they held as a treasured possession.  
  
In this corner there sat a beautiful and ornately carved display box. It was of a wood he had never seen anywhere before. It was a deep and luxurious brown except where the carvings existed. For beneath the earthen tone of the surface there lay white wood as pure as the driven snow of Hoth. It created the most striking and beautiful contrast as the carvings worked their way around each corner and curve of the box. He hadn't understood the significance of the carvings until he had been in his late teens. It was then that he had taken a planetary language course and learned enough of his Master's home language to translate the carvings into words. It was then that he realized that it was the Jedi Code. It was perfect for the purpose of the box since it held the braids of each of the Master's knighted padawans.  
  
Qui-Gon felt a warm nostalgia wash over him as he remember even as a child staring down in pure wonder and amazement at the display thinking of all the padawans who had come before him hoping beyond hope that his braid would one day join the ones before him. They were all familiar to him each one as different as the padawan who had worn it. He ran his eyes over each of the braids calling to mind the various stories his Master had shared to help connect the individuals with their braid. He could see them all and marvel at the strengths and weakness he had learned through the stories. Oh how he had longed to be in the company of their braids. He still held the moment that his braid had been added to the collection as one of his dearest memories. Naturally his gaze found its way to his own braid. It was then that he felt his heart stop. His had always lain at the end of the long line. He had been the last of Yoda's apprentices, but now laying next to his was a very familiar braid. It was ginger in color with highlights of pure gold. He had watched it be plated with both patient and impatient hands. He had been there the moment it had been created but failed to see its end.  
  
"Obi-Wan." The word was a whisper filled with shock and longing.  
  
He turned back towards the kitchen to check on his Master's progress. Seeing no sign of Yoda, Qui-Gon knelt before the beautiful box and released the latch. Carefully pulling back the crystal lid he reached within and gently removed the copper braid of his ex-padawan. Lowering the lid he found himself unable to pull his eyes from the familiar little braid.  
  
He felt his breath catch in his throat as he held it reverently in his hands. Tenderly he stared down at it so strange and yet familiar to him all at the same time. The hair felt smooth in his hands. He ran his fingers over the braid. Laying it across his left palm he took it between the fingers of his right hand. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember back to all the times he had seen the braid flying about at a saber practice or being pushed irritatingly away during some important model building. Holding it firmly in place with his left hand now closed around it, he pulled it gently with his right as he had so many times, just a quick affectionate tug so rarely given yet so deeply felt. He felt the sting of tears and an ache too deep to identify as he suddenly was lost in a moment years before when Obi-Wan had finally mastered the thirteenth kata. He could still remember the look of sheer joy on the boy's face as he had tugged on this very braid in affection.  
  
The memory was too much. He crumpled to the floor bringing his knees up to his chest. He rocked himself slowly holding the braid to his heart sobbing silently. This should have been his braid. He should have been there to take it. He remembered clearly once more the look on the young boy's face after mastering the kata then it slowly dissolved into the devastated look on the young man's face in the Council Chambers when he had announced that he would be taking Anakin as his Padawan.  
  
Qui-Gon did nothing to stop the tears that ran down his face dripping onto his hand wetting the precious braid held within. He had denied it all. He had believed he had been serving the Force but now in this room sitting by the box carved with the Jedi Code it was clear. Never would the Force have wanted him to abandon his beloved padawan in such a way. Perhaps he had been chosen to be Anakin's Master, Qui-Gon realized he should have trusted the Force to have worked that out and not taken it upon himself willfully to make it happen.  
  
He had been so consumed by his grief and regret he had not sensed his Master approaching him. He felt the hand upon his shoulder and looked over at the understanding face.  
  
"What have I done?" His voice was hoarse with emotion.  
  
"Trust you did not so hurt the one you loved the most you did." Yoda shook his head a grimace on his face.  
  
As angry as he had been at Qui-Gon he could take no pleasure as the realization of his actions finally sank into him. He had never seen his padawan so shattered. He waited patiently. After some time had past he ushered the man to his sitting couch and offered him some tea. He noticed the braid still clutched in Qui-Gon's hand.  
  
"Excellent Padawan he was though not mine for long. Honored I am to have his braid." He sat staring at Qui-Gon's hand nodding.  
  
Qui-Gon had seemed to forget that he was holding the priceless treasure. Embarrassedly he reached his hand towards Yoda offering it back. Yoda shook his head and gestured that he could continue to hold it. Qui-Gon gave him a grateful smile and once again focused on the plaited lock of hair in his hand.  
  
"I remember braiding his hair for the first time. He was so excited I was surprised he was able to contain his emotions. He stood so still and patient waiting for me to finish. " Qui-Gon's eyes once more filled with tears at the memory.  
  
"Always wanting to please you he was. Sacrifice everything he would for your praise. Never before had I seen such longing to be a padawan. Never had I seen such devotion is one so young." Yoda voice was quiet as his gaze stayed fixed upon the braid.  
  
"I didn't deserve him." Qui-Gon said a sob choking off his words.  
  
"Never is it about deserving. Had him you did but understood him you did not." It was an honest reprimand. Qui-Gon nodded his acknowledgement of it.  
  
"You are the second person today who has accused me of not understanding. I see now that you are right. "His voice was barely above a whisper as he continued. "How can I fix this Master? How can I make it up to him?" The desperation in the man's words struck Yoda to his core.  
  
"Fix it you cannot. Cannot make it up to him. Too late it is to undo the past." They were not the words that Qui-Gon had wanted to hear. He stared at his Master shaking his head slowly.  
  
"I didn't want him to be like Xanatos. I wanted to be a great Master to him. I wanted to give him all my knowledge and skill-"  
  
"But not your love? Your skills and knowledge he wanted but your love he needed. Never could you give it to him as he gave his to you."  
  
The two beings sat is silence as the honesty of Yoda's words sank into them. He had always loved the boy but had never consistently shown his love for him. With Xanatos he had allowed his affection to blind him to the warnings of the Force. He had made that mistake once and when taking Obi-Wan as his apprentice had determined he would never make it again. He had always been afraid that his love would somehow compromise Obi-Wan's training as it had with Xanatos. So instead of moderating his own feelings he had denied them and in the process denied Obi-Wan of the truth. Losing one padawan had been painful. He hadn't wanted to fail again.  
  
"But fail you did and will again if trust the Force you do not." Qui-Gon suddenly realized that his shields were gone. They had vanished under the pressure of his realization. He lacked the energy to build them back.  
  
"What can I say to him? How can I tell him how wrong I was and how much I need him? How sorry I am? How do I get him to listen?" Qui-Gon pleaded.  
  
"How do you get him to listen? Listen to him you should. In order to be heard you must first listen. "  
  
"I owe him that." He dropped his head.  
  
"Owe him that? Give to him only what you owe and fail him you will." Qui- Gon nodded taking a moment to consider what the Master was saying.  
  
He offered the braid back to Yoda who took it carefully into his hands. He immediately made his way over to the display box and returned it to its place of honor. He stared for a moment looking from Qui-Gon's blond braid to the ginger one laying next to it.  
  
"Many Padawans I have had. All had their strengths and weaknesses. It was the will of the Force that I was there Master. It was a gift from the Force that they were my Padawans." His voice broke with emotion. He remembered a younger Qui-Gon reckless at times in his defiance but always seeking the will of the Force in all things. He had loved the boy who was now the man sitting devastated on his couch. He looked back at Qui-Gon and smiled.  
  
"Love you still he does. The bond of a Master and his beloved Padawan is the same as that of a Padawan and his beloved Master. Trust the Force. It brought you together all those years ago. The past changed it cannot be, but the future always in motion is it. Live in the moment my Padawan. Meet you there he will."  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment. It was then that the com unit interrupted the reverence of that moment. Qui-Gon smiled slightly as he watched Yoda make his way slowly to his desk.  
  
He would live in the moment. He would listen to the young man. He would take whatever Obi-Wan had to offer. It would be enough.  
  
************************  
  
Having deposited Adi at her classroom, Obi-Wan had decided to return to his quarters and spend more time meditating on the situation with Qui-Gon. He felt he had come to a reasonable solution but had yet to truly embrace the Force and allow it to guide him fully. Whatever came about it had to be the will of the Force. He would trust it in this as he did in everything else in his life.  
  
Sinking into his center he found himself consumed with ideas of how he needed Qui-Gon to go back and undo the hurt he had inflicted. Deepening his breaths he reach below the turmoil of hurt realizing that there was no resolution that could come from that direction.  
  
Two hours into his meditation he found himself focusing on what it was that he truly needed from his ex-master in order to go forward. The Force surrounded him and embraced him as he rode through the painful memories of the past and witnessed various visions of possible futures for Qui-Gon and him.  
  
Slowly he realized that in order to move forward he would have to accept that things would never be the same between them. His relationship with Qui-Gon was forever marred. The grief rocked him to the very depths of his being as this realization raced over him.  
  
He was too entrenched in his meditation to notice the tears that were trailing down his checks or the sobs that were escaping him during this portion of his trance. Emerging on the other side of the sorrow he had found his answer. He was just coming out of his altered stated when his door chimed.  
  
A bit groggy he made his way to the door. Standing before him was the ever charming Adi Gallia.  
  
"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He said stepping aside so she could enter.  
  
"While you my friend are merely a sight. What have you been doing? You look like you just woke up?"  
  
Obi-Wan ran his hands over his face and up through his hair. He then began straightening his under tunic as it was all he was wearing over his traditional leggings.  
  
"Actually I have been meditating." She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Yes." He replied drawing her into his arms. "I am better. I believe I have discovered what it is that I must do in order to have some peace with Qui-Gon." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I had hoped you had been meditating on us." She joked pulling him down beside her onto the couch. She ran her hands along his under tunic then up behind his neck drawing him down for another kiss.  
  
"Adi? Remember. That. Whole. Going. Too. Fast. Thing.." He spoke hesitantly between kisses.  
  
"Mmm hmmm." She murmured in agreement.  
  
"Well. Do. You. Think. We. Are.?"  
  
He pulled her close then pushing her body down onto the couch as he stretched on top of her. He groaned involuntarily at the feel of her body stretched out beneath him.  
  
"Can't think right now ask me later." She parted her lips allowing him to enter her fully.  
  
She delighted in the sweet weight of his body upon her. She had longed for this moment since his knighting. She drank in the smell of him. It was a delicious mixture of heat and a sweet musk that was unique to Obi-Wan. It increased a longing deep within her as she squirmed beneath him trying to increase the points at which their bodies met.  
  
He slowly made his way down her neck kissing and sucking the sensitive skin. She arched her back and buried her hands into his hair. He found her lips once more and deepened the kiss. Thrusting his tongue deep within her mouth he devoured her completely. He basked in the taste of her as she in turn took his mouth with equal fervor.  
  
Their breathing quickly became shallow and ragged as urgency grew within them. Hands roaming to places longing to touch and be touched, she could feel the heat of his body through the thin under tunic and wanted to cast it away so that she could feel his skin beneath her hands. She began pulling it away.  
  
He moaned softly into her mouth as he lifted himself struggling out of the tunic. He pulled back capturing her eyes in his as he moved his hands beneath her tunic as well. His eyes silently sought her permission. Her smile willingly surrendered it. He couldn't believe this was happening as he once again stared down at the lovely and willing body wiggling delightfully beneath him.  
  
He felt a growing heat within him and longed to sweep her up into his arms and take her completely. Just as he had begun to pull away her tunic the room erupted with the sound of urgent com signals. The both jumped unsettled by the sound interrupting their sensual explorations.  
  
Recovering quickly they both broke into their own selected utterance of profanity as they broke apart trying to determine where the signal was coming from. To their amazement they quickly surmised that it was coming from both Adi's comlink and Obi's com unit.  
  
"This can't be good." Obi muttered as he regretfully lifted himself from her. Nodding and uttering one last soft curse she sat up and flipped her activation sequence. In the meantime Obi threw on his under tunic once more and made his way over to his own com unit.  
  
Adi stepped out into the hallway to give them both some privacy.  
  
"Kenobi" Obi-Wan answered. Mace Windu's face appeared on the screen. "Obi- Wan, we have an urgent mission for you. We need you to report to the Council Chambers immediately." Obi nodded.  
  
"Yes Master Windu I am on my way." He flipped the switch and began gathering items he would need to throw into his travel pack. He was obviously leaving the planet.  
  
Just as he finished loading up the last items Adi entered his quarters once more. He hadn't noticed her as she slipped in behind him and wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist. He sighed and place one hand over hers.  
  
"Let me guess you are also on your way to the Council Chambers." He felt her smile against his back as she nodded her affirmation.  
  
"I don't think we will have time for goodbyes." Her breath felt hot against his skin and he turned slowly continuing to hold her hands in place as he rotated to face her. He lowered his face and laid a soft kiss upon her lips.  
  
"Wanna bet?" He whispered as he pulled back. She laughed as he leaned in kissing her more deeply. Finally the kiss ended and she pulled back.  
  
"What just happened here?" She said using her head to motion towards the couch they had just been laying upon.  
  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps now that you can think you can figure it out." He teased. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she moved away from him and started towards the door.  
  
He was captured by her piercing blue eyes. Finally she broke the spell looking away from his face for a moment.  
  
"I will see you in the Chambers." She gave him one last longing look and then was gone.  
  
Glancing about his quarters one last time Obi-Wan ran through a mental check list wondering if he was forgetting anything. Once satisfied that he had all that he needed he flipped the lights, palmed the door and was on his way.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Upon entering the Council Chambers Obi-Wan was shocked to see Qui-Gon standing in the center of the circle. He entered but hung back by the door wondering why he had been allowed to enter if the Council was already in session with Qui-Gon? He found it easier to be in Qui-Gon's presence since his afternoon of meditation but still had no desire to overhear any business he had before the Council.  
  
"Step forward Knight Kenobi we are just beginning the mission briefing. Time is a critical element with at least one young life in the balance." Mace's words struck him and he came forward still a little perplexed by Qui- Gon's presence. Somewhere in the back of his mind the horrible truth began to dawn. They were being assigned together. He forced down the quick wave of emotion and walked steadily to the center of the Council circle.  
  
He and Qui-Gon regarded each other with the formality of a slight bow before turning back to face the Council Members. It felt odd to Obi-Wan standing shoulder to shoulder with Qui-Gon before the Council. For a brief moment he felt himself slide back a year to that last time he had been in this room with this man. Reminding himself that the past could not be helped he renewed his focus to consider Master Windu's words.  
  
"Two years ago you two were successful in negotiating the peace accord on the planet of Tiress." Mace began. The men both nodded remembering the mission that had been referenced.  
  
"Over the last two years things have gone very well on the planet until two weeks ago when the Vice Commander was assassinated."  
  
Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gasped at this. Vice Commander Relian had been one of the reasons that peace had been possible on Tiress. He had been the leader of the Southern Hemisphere and had been willing to take the subordinate position in the planetary government in order to secure a peaceful and prosperous future for all the people of Tiress. He had been a good man. Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had grown to care for and respect him over the three months of negotiations.  
  
"We-I am saddened to hear of his death." Qui-Gon spoke correcting himself as he realized suddenly that he had no right to speak for Obi-Wan. He could no longer sense the man beside him and therefore could not speak for his emotions.  
  
Obi-wan nodded his agreement with Qui-Gon's sentiment. He had noticed the slip but had not drawn attention to it.  
  
"Rebel forces from the North Hemisphere are being accused of plotting the assassination but have yet to come forward and claim responsibility for the murderous act. Unfortunately a radical faction of the South, the Southern Liberation Army, SLA, didn't wait for any such admission. They moved in last night and kidnapped Commander La'Kol daughter from the Capitol. Now they are threatening to kill the young girl if those responsible for the Vice Commander's death are not brought to justice. The planet now stands on the brink of war. "  
  
Mace paused allowing what he had said to sink in. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. It was always so hard to understand how sentient beings could ever believe that violence against innocence was a way to achieving justice.  
  
"You both have experience with the parties throughout the government and have been requested by the Commander by name as trusted members of the Jedi Order to oversee the rescue efforts and bring a peaceful resolution to this volatile situation."  
  
Once again Mace waited trying to gauge the reactions of the men before him. He had serious doubts about dispatching these two in light of the state of their relationship. He wasn't surprised to find the two men completely unreadable. Qui-Gon was tightly shielded as usual while Kenobi seemed resigned to the situation accepting it with a sense of duty. Realizing that neither one was going to admit that they had a problem serving with the other he continued.  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
Qui-Gon glanced over at Obi-Wan giving the younger man the opportunity to make any inquiries he had. His expression matched Qui-Gon's. It was obvious that neither had any elusions that the mission which lay before them would be easy. The mission itself seemed full of peril complicated further by their own personal difficulties which they would need to work through in order to be effective and successful. They would work to achieve the Council's goals. Being Jedi they were use to their personal feelings being subordinate to the primary objective which was to achieve the Council's goals. Realizing that the Knight had no questions, Qui-Gon broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"I do have one question. Will my Padawan be accompanying me on this mission?"  
  
Obi-Wan stiffened slightly. It went without notice to all but one Council member who had been watching him intently throughout the briefing. Adi once again fought the desire to speak out against the Council's wisdom in allowing this particular assignment. She realized that sometimes it took extreme circumstances to resolve some conflicts but this was taking it a bit far. She wondered how much of the assignment decision had been based on the Commander's request and how much on a few meddling Councilor's needing this conflict to be resolved or at the very least removed from the confines of the Temple.  
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged glances. It was obvious that there had been much discussion concerning the decision to include young Skywalker on the mission. One had over ruled the other though it was hard to tell who had been the victor from the stoic expressions they both wore at the moment.  
  
"Accompany you Padawan Skywalker will. Transport is waiting at departure bay. Contacted your padawan we did. Padawan Skywalker is already aboard. Other details of mission uploaded into ship's system have been. May the force by with you both." Obi-Wan met Adi's gaze a slight smile curving his lips. She didn't miss the bit of regret and concern that lingered in his eyes. He was trying to reassure her she knew. She could tell he wished that he could give her more, but this was all he could allow under the circumstances.  
  
Both men bowed to the Council Members deep in thought about what lay ahead of them. The first mission to Tiress had been difficult to say the least and it had not involved a kidnapping or an assassination.  
  
Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to lead them out. Obi-Wan realized the gesture the man was making. He wondered then if he would find himself wanting to fall back into the habit of following behind this man or if he would accept the lead being offered.  
  
Glancing back as he entered the hallway he caught Qui-Gon's expression watching him from behind. There had been pride there but also sadness. So much lay unresolved and it was doubtful that they would have much time to work through their pain on this mission especially with a ten year old Padawan underfoot. Obi-Wan slowed up and allowed Master Jinn to move even with him on his left.  
  
"I am assuming that the SLA believes the assassination to be the doings of the Northern Freedom Fighters." Obi-Wan said as they continued on to the transport.  
  
"That is also what I assume, but it seems too bold a move for that group. Wouldn't you agree?" Qui-Gon relished the fact that they were actually speaking to one another. It wasn't the casual exchange that they had once shared following a mission briefing, but it was a start. He would be grateful for any interaction at this point.  
  
"I suppose if the NFF is under the same guidance it was two years ago, but a lot can change in one year let along two." The words hung heavy with truth between them. They finished their journey to the departure bay in silence.  
  
***************************  
  
Anakin had stowed his things as well as his Master's belongings in their assigned cabin. He wasn't sure what their mission involved but he also knew he didn't care. All that he cared about was that he was finally getting to go on a mission like a real Jedi Padawan.  
  
He was grateful to have a legitimate reason to be out of the Temple for a while. He had had a rough first day and was in no hurry to have a second. He first settled himself into the commons area until restlessness prevailed and he found himself standing by the loading ramp.  
  
His eyes scanned the departure bay for his Master reaching out at the same time along the bond that they shared. He could sense his Master but could not tell how far he was from the ship. He knew in time as the bond increased in intensity he would have better knowledge of the man's whereabouts and thoughts. He shuddered a bit at the thought. He realized his eventual increased access to his Master's mind would in turn leave his own thoughts vulnerable. He would have to be very careful. It would not do for the man to discover his dark secret.  
  
Focusing once more on the bond he sensed that his Master seemed distracted and full of regret. Anakin felt a twinge of apprehension as he wondered what could be causing his Master to project so much emotion from the onset of a mission. His Master was usually securely shielded with his emotions. They tended to bleed through only when they were too intense for the man to contain or if Qui-Gon was too exhausted to maintain his full shields. Remembering the man's appearance at breakfast and also his poor performance in their saber training, Anakin decided that it was probably just fatigue.  
  
Leaving the ramp he decided to go up to the cockpit to see what he could learn about the ship from the pilot. Perhaps if he could convince him of his piloting ability then he would allow him to fly some during their journey.  
  
When he entered the cockpit he was surprised to find it empty. He had noticed a maintenance crew clearing out some diagnostic equipment in the aft part of the ship. He made his way back there to see what he could learn about the pilot's whereabouts. Better to hit them up for a chance to fly before his Master had a chance to veto the idea. He was learning fast that it was better to do as he liked and ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission and be denied. That was how it had worked with Watto. Anakin had a history of knowing how to work his Masters to his advantage.  
  
The sound of tools being laid aside and the hum of machinery led him to the location of the maintenance crew.  
  
"Excuse me," Anakin began, "Do you happen to know where I might find the pilot?"  
  
The technician lifted his head as he finished shutting down a piece of diagnostic equipment. He regarded the young Padawan politely,  
  
"There is no pilot assigned to this vessel. "  
  
Anakin felt confused. Surely the mission hadn't been canceled. He felt a small sense of panic that perhaps he was aboard the wrong ship.  
  
"How can that be?" He asked. "Isn't this ship headed to Tiress?" He was projecting anything but Jedi calm at the moment."  
  
The technician sensed the young boy's apprehension and hid his amusement,  
  
"Yes you are on the right vessel but one of the passengers will be piloting the craft. It is fairly common when you are lucky enough to be a Jedi and a good pilot." He smiled at the boy.  
  
Anakin's face lit up at that. He couldn't believe his luck. He was starting out on his first official mission and would be piloting this ship as well.  
  
//Of course why should I be surprised.// He thought. //I am more than capable of handling this. It can't be any harder than pod racing. He was the ONLY human who could do that. Any human could pilot a simple ship like this. // He felt relieved that his Master was finally realizing his full potential and would no longer be treating him like a normal padawan. He was above and beyond the ones he had met today. Being back at the Temple had convinced him of his position as the Chosen One.  
  
He immediately made his way to the cockpit to familiarize himself with the controls. He wanted to be ready when he was called upon to take her up.  
  
***************************  
  
"What do you think?" Mace asked as the Council Chambers started to empty.  
  
Adi sighed and shook her head. " I think that they will both perform their duty, but that it is an unnecessary risk to send them when we have so many other qualified field knights currently available at the Temple."  
  
"Understand your concern I do. Your thoughts dwell on Obi-Wan. Hmmm?" Yoda raised an eyebrow regarding the young council member for a long moment. Adi felt her cheek flush as she suddenly remembered the weight of Obi-Wan's body pressing down upon hers. She quickly checked her shields.  
  
"My personal feelings for Knight Kenobi aside I am merely surprised that the Council chose to take this tack. I am equally surprised that Qui-Gon's Padawan has been sent as well."  
  
"He is new to the Temple. It would be much harder for him to adjust without his Master near. He is also the catalyst that began this turn between Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan. It makes sense that if there is to be resolution he would be a part of it. After meditation it was clear to us what the will of the Force was in the matter." Mace's voice indicated that the subject was closed.  
  
"Hmph." The sound came emphasized by a hard rap of a glimmer stick to the floor. "Clear to you it may have been but clouded is that boy's future. Much fear he still has and anger. Only in time will he truly see if this decision was the will of Force or not. There is much hidden in Skywalker. Meditate on it more we must "Yoda lifted himself from his seat and started for the door.  
  
Depa Billaba came to stand next to Adi placing her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder offering comfort.  
  
"I just don't agree with this. " Adi said softly turning to meet Depa's gaze.  
  
"It is done. Now we must trust in the Force and their abilities to see them through."  
  
"I trust the Force. It is Qui-Gon Jinn that I am having problems with." She paused before continuing, "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Adi shook her head as they too left the chambers. Her thoughts were on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She had seen both of them today caught up in the raw hurt that still lingered between them. She knew she could always trust in the Force, but after the pain she had seen in the two men she definitely had her doubts about this mission.  
  
"How about some dinner?" Depa offered trying to pull Adi from her melancholy.  
  
"Sure, my other plans were suddenly interrupted." A wicked smile playing upon her face she glanced briefly at her friend.  
  
I've been meaning to ask you about all of that." Depa lowered her head playing the role of dutiful Master causing Adi to break into unexpected laughter.  
  
Feigning innocence Adi turned wide eyed and replied, "Whatever do you mean?" They both continued on their way to the Dining Hall.  
  
*****************************  
  
Anakin was sitting in the pilot's seat deep in thought contemplating the ships controls when he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"It's Core System's Technology. They make it look a lot more complicated than it really is. "  
  
Anakin looked up startled to see Obi-Wan staring down at him. He leapt from the pilot's seat losing his balance and falling into the knight as he did.  
  
"Easy there." Obi-Wan chuckled helping the boy to find his lost footing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He suddenly felt a bit envious and angry to see his Master's old Padawan intruding on his mission. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's envy and anger flare up in the boy. This was the second time he had sensed dark emotions within the boy. He hoped that Qui-Gon was aware of them. He would need to meditate on them himself now that he was going to be serving with the padawan. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently moved him aside so that he could take his place in the pilot's seat.  
  
Anakin bristled seeing the knight fill his seat. He was suppose to be piloting not Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan glanced up quickly meeting Anakin's angry gaze as another wave of hatred washed through the cockpit.  
  
"Be mindful of your feelings Anakin." Obi-Wan began only to be interrupted by the voice of Qui-Gon.  
  
Anakin stood firmly rooted in fear. How had Obi-Wan sensed his emotions? How had he known what he was feeling? Didn't it take someone who was bonded to know such things? It was then that he realized that in his shock at seeing Obi-Wan he had forgotten to maintain his shields. He wondered what else the knight had sensed.  
  
"Anakin." Qui-Gon's voice pulled him from his trance. "It will be time to take off soon so why don't you go strap yourself in." Anakin bowed to his Master casting one last look in Obi-Wan's direction before leaving.  
  
"Did I miss something?" The older man asked as he stepped into the cockpit. He felt himself immediately going on the defensive to protect his padawan.  
  
"Just a bit of a miscue I think. I believe he thought he was to pilot." Obi-Wan never looked away from his preflight checks.  
  
Staring at the young man Qui-Gon caught himself lost in the nostalgia of the moment. The familiarity of the sight playing out before his eyes filled him with a deep feeling of melancholy.  
  
//Please give me a chance to make things right.// he thought.  
  
"I can't imagine why Anakin would think such a thing he hasn't taken any of his rating tests." He turned to go.  
  
"I doubt very much that ten year old boys think much about rating tests when there is a chance to pilot. I don't remember ever giving them a thought until you mentioned them."  
  
Qui-Gon heard the humor in Obi-Wan's voice and it warmed him. Maybe there would be hope yet. He pushed the thought aside and made his way to the back to strap in with his presumptuous Padawan.  
  
Once the ship had entered hyperspace Obi-Wan activated the reentry alarm system. There was very little left to do until they reached their destination. He spent a few more moments with busy work trying to delay facing the Jinn/Skywalker team as long as possible. He had seen them together before but somehow he had a feeling that seeing them function together on a mission would be painful to say the least.  
  
He wondered again about Anakin's feelings that he had sensed earlier. There had been more to it than simple envy or hatred. There had been something very dark. He found himself perplexed by the boy's envy. After all he had been the Chosen One, not Obi-Wan. He had been 'Obi-Wan Kenobi's replacement'. Obi-Wan swallowed the bitterness he felt at the thought. It wasn't the boy's fault he reminded himself. The Commander's daughter and people of Tiress were counting on his ability to put his personal differences with Qui-Gon aside. He would not fail them. He released a calming breath and pushed himself up from his seat.  
  
*******************  
  
"We observe other culture's protocols in order to show our respect for them. It isn't that we necessarily agree with them but unless they come into direct conflict with our basic tenets we have no reason to give offense." Qui-Gon's voice carried down the corridor as Obi-Wan entered the commons area.  
  
The scene before him was a familiar one. He had just never viewed it from this particular perspective. He had always been a part of the scene not a mere observer. He watched the Master and student as they worked going over the various cultural information the Council had uploaded into the ship's system. Most of ground work Master Jinn was teaching Obi-Wan had been taught in courses which were required of Temple initiates. He realized how far behind Anakin was having not been raised in the Temple.  
  
Obi-Wan made his way into the galley and started taking a look at the food supplies that had been laid in for the mission. He set about making some tea listening as the lesson progressed behind him. He remembered so well the sound of his Master's voice instructing him as he set about this very task. He had expected to feel angered or betrayed by the scene but instead he found himself comforted by it. Not by the individuals involved but by the familiarity of it. So little had felt familiar in the previous twelve months. If he kept his back to the scene he could almost believe that it was the past and it was he and his Master getting ready for a mission.  
  
"That's stupid." Anakin's voice threw Obi-Wan out of his reminiscing.  
  
"Our feelings concerning that particular custom matter not. As Jedi we must know and understand why it is important to them and allow are actions to reflect our respect." Qui-Gon's voice was reprimanding but at the same time understanding towards the boy.  
  
Obi-Wan continued on with his own ministrations as he instinctively reached for Qui-Gon's favorite herbal tea. Holding the pouch of leaves between his fingers he was suddenly struck with an overwhelming need to run. It all felt so wrong. He felt so out of place. He didn't belong here with these two. He swallowed hard trying to reign in his breathing. Just being so near his master and not being able to sense him. Hearing his voice but knowing they had nothing to say. Once he was sure that his composure was back in place he moved quickly past the pair and made his way back to the cockpit. It was going to be a very long trip.  
  
Qui-Gon had noticed Obi-Wan's quick exit. Hadn't the knight been in the process of making tea only moments before? Busying Anakin with the next section of reading he made his way into the galley. The warming pot was on but when he looked inside he found no water or tea. Turning the pot off something caught his eye. He reached for the pouch and held it up to his nose. Danghi tea. It was his favorite. Obi-Wan had never acquired a taste for it. Looking in the direction that the knight had disappeared Qui- Gon felt a hand seize his heart and squeeze down on it. He had caused this. He had broken his word. He had mangled the trust that the boy now man had built in him over 12 long years. He smelled the tea once more closing his eyes against the sting of tears. He realized that he wasn't the only one struggling with the bittersweet nostalgia of this mission.  
  
//Always the dutiful padawan my beloved Obi-Wan. Always the perfect padawan.//  
  
He thought to himself staring down the passage. He set about making the tea Obi-Wan had abandoned. Carefully placing the Danghi pouch back on the shelve he reached instead for the Rooseleaf. It had always been Obi-Wan's favorite. He hoped that some thing had not changed.  
  
**********  
  
Rechecking the same diagnostic for the fifth time Obi-Wan released his pain once more into the Force. He would get use to this. He would find a way to work around it. He consoled himself with the thought that tonight would be the worst of it, but somehow he was having a hard time convincing himself. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Qui-Gon's voice.  
  
"I thought perhaps you could use some tea." He offered the young knight a cup.  
  
Obi-Wan took the proffered cup and nodded his head. Bringing the steaming cup up to his lips he smelled the lovely aroma of rooseleaves. He closed his eyes drinking it in. It pushed away the chill of space. He opened his eyes filled with surprise.  
  
"I hope it is still your favorite. To this day it is always the one I reach for each time I set out to make tea. Funny isn't it?" Qui-Gon's voice broke slightly under the strain of emotion. Working hard to maintain his serenity he turned and made his way back to his waiting student.  
  
Obi-Wan was speechless. He wanted to say thank you. He wanted to ask if that were really the truth. He wanted to ask the man if he really thought one lousy cup of tea could fix all that was between them. Instead he found himself infinitely grateful for the act of kindness realizing how desperately he had needed it. He took a moment to recover and find his center before following the master back down to the commons area.  
  
********  
  
Upon reaching the area he once again made himself busy in the galley. He was definitely hungry now. Recovered from his earlier shock he turned and regarded the master and student at the table behind him.  
  
"Excuse the interruption Master Jinn but I failed to have an opportunity to catch dinner tonight I wasn't sure if either of you were hungry as well?" Qui-Gon looked up but found Obi-Wan staring at Anakin.  
  
"Starving!" Anakin replied relieved that someone else had brought it up. He had eaten with his new friends earlier but that had been hours ago.  
  
"I could eat something as well." Qui-Gon said rising more than willing to help with the task.  
  
"That's fine." Obi-Wan started motioning for Qui-Gon to remain where he had been, " You two are in the midst of lessons. I know how hard it can be to break away from such things."  
  
He winked at Anakin then turned his attention back to Qui-Gon all mirth erased from his face. "I can cook this evening and then perhaps you and Anakin could handle tomorrow. We should arrive in system by the next day. Is that agreeable?" Obi-Wan kept his tone as impersonal as possible.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced over to regard his Padawan who was already nodding to Obi- Wan.  
  
"It appears to be a plan. If you need any assistance I --" Qui-Gon said smiling at Obi-Wan.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I have been doing this for quite some time as you well know." Obi-Wan's back was too them as he began once again scavenging through the food stores.  
  
He had lost a bit of his appetite addressing the team behind him. They had appeared the perfect picture of master and apprentice. He wondered for a moment what he and Qui-Gon had looked like together studying over lessons, sitting at negotiations or appearing before the Council. Had they too looked like the perfect pairing? Somehow Obi-Wan doubted it. He swallowed his bitterness hearing Anakin's laughter behind him. Had he laughed that way with Qui-Gon? He didn't remember laughing much. He remembered fretting a lot and failing a lot but laughing he just couldn't remember very well. Then again he wasn't the Chosen One. He had been the Pitiful One taken out of pity and guilt.  
  
He remembered Qui-Gon's admission about Bandomeer. Obi-Wan reached out to the Force to steady his emotions. He was reminded of the truth he had found in his meditation. The past could not be changed. He had decided that Qui-Gon would be a part of his life but only on the condition that he admit his role in the destruction of what they had had and that he accept that things could never be the same again. It was only when they could finally let go of the past that they could hope to build some sort of future. Obi-Wan reached down inside himself and finally let go.  
  
Qui-Gon made his way into the galley for another cup of tea. Setting the warming pot down, he glanced up and discovered Obi-Wan watching him. To his surprise a small smile had found its way to Obi-Wan's lips but not his eyes. Qui-Gon found himself startled at the sight of it until he realized that it was a smile signaling resignation and eyes filled with a depth of sadness Qui-Gon had never seen before. It was the look of grief. It was the look of someone letting go of something precious to him. Something he had never thought he could ever bare to lose, but now found he had no choice but to let it go.  
  
His own smile vanished as the harsh reality sunk into him. He was letting go of them. He was letting go of what they had been together. He was letting go of what they had had together. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to beg him to hold on. He wanted to shout out a million reasons why Obi- Wan shouldn't let go, but he failed to come up with one. The pain was so tangible. He could touch it. He could see it. It was real.  
  
He found himself struggling to maintain his focus. He hurriedly returned to the table trying to remember where he had been in his lesson with Anakin but could not. Realizing he was lost Anakin jumped in bringing them back to the section on cultural protocols. He smiled wearily and then once again launched into the lesson. His mind reeling as he finally realized what his lack of trust had truly cost him. It had cost him the one person who loved him above everyone else. It had cost him Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I have just tinker with this until I just can't stand it anymore. This is as good as I can get it. We have two more chapters to go. They will probably be spaced a bit further apart because they need lots of work. I am going to end this where I had originally planned to then have a sequel. I haven't started the sequel so it might be a few weeks. I will try not to disappoint. Hope you like this one. Thanks again for the reviews. It really helps to know that people are actually reading my story. It is really a dream come true. Shanobi I can never thank you enough for encouraging me to take this chance. Thanks!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Following the meal, Anakin generously offered to clean up the galley. This gave Obi-Wan the opportunity to duck back into the cockpit to insure that systems were still green lighted before settling in for evening meditations and some much needed rest. He had just begun a quick diagnostic on the navigational computer when he heard Qui-Gon behind him.  
  
"Dinner was really good. I had forgotten what a good cook you were."  
  
"It wasn't much but there is only so much you can do in a galley." Obi-Wan didn't look up hoping Qui-Gon would take the hint and leave. He felt too tired to get into any deep discussion. He knew that they would have to talk soon but tonight he was still struggling to reconcile himself with a broken and imperfect past. He didn't need it compounded with Qui-Gon's attempt to create a new future for them.  
  
"Obi-Wan I really want to talk to you." Qui-Gon said softly lowering himself into the co-pilot's seat.  
  
"Well we don't always get what we want." Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked away from the screen and stared in disbelief at the man beside him.  
  
"I'm making this difficult? You- You do as you please, do what you want, and just because I don't bow before you with a polite 'Yes Master' you say I am being difficult? Why do you have to be so insistent that things happen as you want them? Why are YOU so difficult?" He hadn't meant to raise his voice but was sure that the end of his rant had more than likely reached Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon sat silently considering all that Obi-Wan had said. He involuntarily reached for the bond. He felt something but is was so muted it was more like a faint memory or a passing thought than any true connection.  
  
"Don't do that." Obi-Wan demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Get out of my head. You gave up any right to be in my head the day you walked out of the Council Chambers and out of my life." There was so much pain in Obi-Wan's words Qui-Gon felt as if he were drowning in it for a moment. The thought of never feeling Obi-Wan's quick silver mind racing within his own broke something deep within the master.  
  
"I never wanted to walk out on you. The boy had to be trained. There was no one else. He needed me." His tone was emphatic.  
  
"He needed? He needed? What about me? What about what I needed? I needed you too. Didn't that matter? Didn't I matter?" He was yelling now and couldn't care less if the boy heard him or not. Anakin was Qui-Gon's concern not his.  
  
"Stop being so childish and lower your voice." Qui-Gon's tone went to menacing," You were ready for the trials. From what I gathered you were knighted less than a month after my departure. You didn't NEED me. You WANTED me. Wants and needs are different." Qui-Gon's volume rose as well but didn't match that of the younger man. He was determined to remain somewhat in control of his emotions.  
  
"How wise you are Master Jinn. " Obi-Wan had replaced his earlier volume with thick sarcasm. " You are correct wants and needs are different. I felt like I needed you but you are right I guess I didn't. After all Master Yoda did complete my training, took my braid, and pronounced me a knight of the order. Maybe I didn't NEED you, but I did WANT you. I wanted it to be you. I wanted you to complete what you started. I wanted you to take my braid. The braid that you first created on the day you took me as your Padawan, I wanted you to proclaim me a knight. I wanted YOU. You just NEVER WANTED me."  
  
Obi-Wan pushed out of his chair to make his way out of the cockpit. He had no interest in Qui-Gon's response. Nothing could change the facts and the facts were that Qui-Gon had never wanted him and in the end had abandoned him.  
  
Qui-Gon was on his feet with lightening speed his hand holding the knight in place.  
  
"Release me." Obi-Wan's tone was threatening as he lifted his gaze to meet Qui-Gon's.  
  
"Is that what you really think? That I never wanted you? " Qui-Gon's tone revealed his total disbelief. How could Obi-Wan think such a thing? They had had their rough spots but he had always been so proud of the young man standing before him.  
  
Obi-Wan jerked his arm free. "No it isn't what I think. It is what I know. It is what I always felt. From the moment you doomed me to the Agri Corps of Bandomeer, to the moment Tahl was killed, from Xani to Ani, you never wanted me. I was a burden, a weight, a liability you couldn't wait to be rid of and now that you are finally and forever free of me I don't quite understand why you feel so compelled to get me back in your life. Then again you always had a soft spot for pathetic life forms." Not waiting for the master to respond Obi-Wan left.  
  
Obi-Wan walked past the galley refusing to meet Anakin's gaze from the commons area as he made his way to his quarters. He needed to meditate. He needed to find his center. What he really needed was to be off of this ship and back at the Temple far away from his ex-master.  
  
Once inside his quarters he stripped off his clothing and took a quick sonic in the fresher. It helped wash away the fatigue but the anger and despair remained. He had to find a way through all this pain. He had to emerge from it as he had during his meditation.  
  
He heard Master Yoda's question in his head once more. He couldn't expect Qui-Gon to change the past. In the cockpit he had fallen into the trap of reliving the past. With renewed determination he pledged that he would not fall again. He knew what it was that he needed from Qui-Gon. He would find the courage to ask for it and the strength to accept the consequences if he needed more than the man was willing to give.  
  
He tried several times to meditate but could never clear his mind of the heated exchange that he had had with Qui-Gon. He had been thoughtless arguing without any concern for Anakin. That was not like him to be so uncaring and selfish. He didn't like what this conflict was turning him into. He was determined to resolve this before he lost himself. He had come too far in the last year to succumb to the ghosts of his past.  
  
******************  
  
Anakin quietly made his way to the cockpit. He heard his Master sniff once and then realized that the older man was crying.  
  
"Master?' he asked softly. "Are you ok?" He sat in the seat next to him and reached out taking the man's hand in his. He had never seen this side of his Master before. Even when they had been forced to leave the Temple his Master had always been strong.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly wiped his face before turning to regard his student. "Yes Anakin I am fine. " He took a deep breath trying to reassure the boy.  
  
"I heard the argument." It was more of an apology than a confession.  
  
"Yes well Obi-Wan was never one to keep his opinion to himself. A skill he learned from his old master I assure you." Qui-Gon tried to joke but it fell flat.  
  
"He shouldn't talk to you like that." Anakin's voice was fiercely protective. He had resented the knight's intrusion on their mission from the start. He had no intention of standing idly by while he abused his Master.  
  
"Perhaps not Padawan, but there are things I have done to him that I should not have done as well." He turned and stared out at the void of space before them.  
  
"Like what?" Anakin asked. They had seemed fine at lunch that day. Obi- Wan had seemed friendly enough. He had sensed some emotion during the discussion he had interrupted in the corridor, but Obi-Wan had seemed fine when he had left. His Master had seemed a mess and had continued to be one throughout the rest of the day.  
  
"Did he hurt you this afternoon? What did he say?" Fierce loyalty fired through their bond. Qui-Gon smiled at the irony of it. He seemed to inspire loyalty in his padawans only to fail them in the end.  
  
"No. We-"He stuttered trying to find the right words. "This is about something that happened a year ago. Actually it started long before that." He gazed back into the vastness of space as if staring back into time. "It started before he was my padawan and ended-well I guess it really hasn't ended yet. " The older man sighed world weary and wishing he knew what he could say to comfort the man.  
  
Anakin nodded quietly and waited patiently.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Anakin let me ask you something. How long have I been your master?"  
  
"A year and a bit. Why? "Anakin asked pride evident in his voice.  
  
"What if I walked in and told you that I had found another child that I wanted to take as my Padawan?" Qui-Gon searched the boy's eyes for a reaction. He found one immediately. Anakin felt a panic rise up within him.  
  
"No Master. You can't do that can you? I mean you promised I would be a Jedi. You wouldn't really do that to me would you?" Anakin tightened his grip on his Master's hand, his voice barely above a whisper. He sounded so young and Qui-Gon was reminded of how truly young the boy was.  
  
Anakin's mind raced. He knew that Qui-Gon had his faults but Master Jinn had believed in him. He had promised to make him a Jedi. If his Master walked away now what would happen to him? Would he be cast out? Anakin was flooded with fear and anger. Surely it wouldn't be Obi-Wan who would replace him he was already a knight, but who was it? Had his master found someone else to train or was this yet another test for the Chosen One? He tried to think about what the correct response would be, but found that the truth was all that he could manage at the moment. He felt his breath catch as his chest tightened in anxiety.  
  
Qui-Gon soothed him. "No Anakin I would not do that to you. But if I did how would you feel?"  
  
"Angry and..sad.afraid and well alone." Anakin replied after some thought. "Though I would try to release it all into the Force." The latter was stated in a rush just in case it had been a test.  
  
"Angry at me?" Anakin nodded unsure of himself.  
  
"Now imagine you had been my Padawan for twelve years as Obi-Wan had. We had been on many missions, worked through all the katas, shared every naming day and Temple celebration, and sparred to the peak of our ability then one day I suddenly cast you away. You on the verge of being knighted. You standing on the brink of seizing your destiny and I-" the man's voice broke off as he watched the realization crash in on Anakin for the first time. Qui-Gon's eyes filled to overflowing. He was unable to continue.  
  
Anakin's stomach clutched into a knot. He had always known what had happened but somehow had never let it sink in. He had never allowed himself to dwell on what his gain had cost his master former padawan. He lowered his head and suddenly he saw Qui-Gon in a totally new light. He had abandoned Obi-Wan. Had Obi-Wan been so weak? He didn't seem weak. He had defeated a Sith. Could a weak Jedi do that? He knew the answer, but then why? Why had his Master cast him away? The question hung heavy between them, but Anakin wasn't sure he wanted the answer so he opted for another question.  
  
"Did you promise that you would help him be a Jedi as well?" His voice was barely above a whisper. He knew the answer but needed to hear the answer anyway.  
  
"Yes Anakin I did. I promised him I would never leave him, but-"  
  
"You lied." His tone was accusatory and threatened. Anakin sat silently for a long time pondering all that he had come to know. For a year the man before him had beaten into his mind the dangers of deception. He had felt so ashamed of his contact with the darkness and his need to hide it, while the whole time his Master was a liar. If he had betrayed one padawan then what would stop him from-- he had to know the answer.  
  
"Master?" He asked raising his head to look the man in the eye. "How do I know that you aren't lying to me as well? That you won't walk out on me just when I need you the most?"  
  
Qui-Gon wished that he had a reassuring answer to give the young boy but knew that anything he said would fall sadly short of the mark.  
  
He gave the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze and muttered, "We can hope I have learned from my mistakes."  
  
Mistakes that Obi-Wan had paid for but Anakin had benefited from. Anakin withdrew his hand absently and stared out into space. Qui-Gon took that as his cue and left the boy knowing he had fallen from a pedestal in the boy's view and was strangely relieved by the knowledge that he had.  
  
*****************  
  
Anakin carefully checked his shields as he reached for the darkness within him. He needed comfort and trusted it to be there for him. He had never considered the possibility of losing his Master. He had always belonged to someone. He had been the property of a Hutt, then Watto and finally Qui- Gon. He knew in his heart that he didn't actually belong to Qui-Gon but he did depend on the man for everything. He had relied on his mother in much the same way, but it had been different.  
  
He felt his mind turning towards thoughts of her. He fought the old habit of pulling away and instead allowed the memory of her smile to wash over him. It felt warm against the chill of space. He closed his eyes basking in her love for him. He missed her. It was an ache that nothing soothed.  
  
He knew how Qui-Gon felt. They were not so different he and his Master. He had abandoned her just as his Master had abandoned Obi-Wan. He had wanted to be free and his Master had wanted to train the Chosen One, both selfish in their longings. Selfish to the point of walking away from the ones that loved them, something that now they both wished that they could have back, but knew somehow it was beyond their reach. He ached deep inside with regret.  
  
He understood why Obi-Wan would hate him. He understood why Obi-Wan hated Qui-Gon. Surely after a year his mother now hated him. She had probably looked for his return for a while but now she had long given up that he would come for her. He hated Qui-Gon for freeing him and hated Obi-Wan for not being good enough for his Master. He hated his mother for giving him the choice. A choice that he had made and now had to live with the consequences of which he had not foreseen. No, that wasn't true. He didn't hate her. He could never hate his mother. He hated himself.  
  
For a moment he had a wild sensation of hope. Maybe Qui-Gon would abandon him. Maybe he would be tossed aside and freed once and for all. No longer tied to a slaver or the Jedi Order, but free to live his life and pursue his heart's desires.  
  
He knew the first thing he would do would be to return to Tatooine and free his mother. Just as the dream took shape he realized that in order to free her he would need money. He would need to hone his skills further so that once he left the Order he could earn enough credits to buy her. He wondered how long that would take. He wondered if Qui-Gon would keep him around long enough for him to acquire the necessary training.  
  
As the questions came whirling into his mind, he felt his saber lying heavy on his thigh inspiring a new strategy. He could kill Watto and take his mother. He would only need enough credits for the transport. He could kill the junk dealer, take the credits from his safe, grab his mother and be gone. They could disappear and no one would ever find them. He knew his mother would never approve of that solution so he began again seeking a way to buy her freedom.  
  
It was then that he remembered the pod he had made. The pod that Qui-Gon had been sold. The pod that he had used to win the race and help the Queen of Naboo. She owed him. He had seen her clothes, the handmaidens and the ship she owned, she had more than enough to help him. Whether she liked or not, she would be his solution.  
  
He wouldn't be stupid like Obi-Wan. He wouldn't wait for the old man to leave him. He would leave the old man. He would return to the person who loved him most. He would free her, beg for her forgiveness and they would live together. He would use the darkness to gain her freedom and then cast it away never to touch it again. He wouldn't need its comfort after that. He would have his mother back and that was all he ever needed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well one more guys. Are you ready for the resolution? I am and I'm not. I have just enjoyed writing this so very much!!! I think it will be a few days before I get the last chapter posted. I want to make sure it is exactly the way I want it. Thanks again for all the positive comments. They are very inspiring. Hang in there with me for one more ok? 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Rating: I wish I knew. I am putting it at PG-13 just because I don't know any better and would rather err on the safe side.  
  
Genre: Drama/Mild Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They are, were and will always belong to Mr. George Lucas creator of an amazing universe. Not only does this story contain elements of the universe that Mr. Lucas created but also the Alternate Universe (AU) found in a wonderful story called An Untimely Frost by CYNICAL21. I thank Cynical21 for allowing me to reference her work. If you haven't read her story you are really missing out on a wonderful story.  
  
Just to a little guide as to what things mean:  
  
/-/ Bond thought //-// Private thought "-" Speaking aloud  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon left Anakin deep in thought. The boy had much to consider. The Master had witnessed the moment as the veil had been once and forever lifted from the boy's clear blue eyes. He had noticed how over the last year the boy had seemed less in awe of him than he had been originally, but at the same time had felt that he still held his Master as fairly infallible. Never again would he be the infallible Master Jinn.  
  
Slowly but surely everyone in his life was learning what a proud and stubborn man he could be. Perhaps things would be better between them now that his faults had been laid bare. For years Obi-Wan had turned himself inside-out trying to be worthy of him. He had tried to explain time and again to his ex-padawan that he wasn't anything special as a Master, but Obi-Wan had been determined that he was. It had felt so good to see that look of total awe and devotion in those bright green eyes. He had been intoxicated by his adoration drinking it up for years leaving the boy drained and empty.  
  
How much easier would Obi-Wan's path to knighthood have been if Qui-Gon had pulled himself from his drunken stupor casting away his vanity baring the truth of his own human flaws? No one would ever know, but Qui-Gon suspected it would have been substantially less painful and damaging to the young man.  
  
The truth was better than the fiction that legend and lore created around knights and masters in the Order. He had never wanted to be the Legendary Master Jinn. Legends can paint either a positive or a negative impression. As his career as a Jedi continued he felt with more certainty than ever before that his legend would be one recounted with grim smiles and sorrowful nods.  
  
Shaking his head he released the overwhelming emotions into the Force. How had he gotten it all so wrong? He had always sought to serve the Force and yet at this moment he had never felt more convinced that he had failed. He needed to meditate and shower before he drowned in his own self pity. It was his hope that the water would wash away the pain and hopelessness that seemed now to cling to him like a second skin.  
  
Making his way back to his quarters he met Obi-Wan coming towards him. He attempted to avoid the knight's eyes, but found his path blocked.  
  
"Master Jinn," Obi-Wan began his tone soft and respectful.  
  
"Obi-Wan I am tired and I have no desire to quarrel with you more tonight." He attempted to push past the younger man, but made little to no progress.  
  
"I have no desire to quarrel further with you either Master. Please-" Obi- Wan paused as Qui-Gon turned to face him. "We must help each other get past this if not for our own sakes then for the people we have been summoned to assist."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. Obi-Wan motioned for Qui-Gon to follow him aft to the small cargo bay. It was their desire to serve the Order that had brought them together in the first place perhaps it would serve to unite them once more.  
  
Once inside the cargo area Obi-Wan took a seat on a large crate and motioned for his ex-Master to do the same. Qui-Gon drew his robe around him as if to insulate him from what was to come. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the gesture but had seen it in so many different situations he felt it pull a bit at his heart. Swallowing the memories which were suddenly too tangible to wade through he centered himself and began.  
  
"I am going to say my piece and then you may say whatever you wish." Obi- Wan stated but waited for Qui-Gon to silently agree before continuing.  
  
"I have been meditating on what it is that I need from you in order to put all that occurred in our past behind me. At first I dwelled on all the things which I had wanted to happen in the past but could never have. I lost a year of my life dwelling on such things. It took an insightful question from my Master to get me to change my focus from what I want to what I need. Much like your statement a moment ago, Master Yoda helped me to realize that it was my job to let you know what I need from you not want from you. It was your job to choose to either comply with my needs or not. I cannot control your reactions any more than you can control my needs. I guess in that way we are a bit at each other's mercy. A place I am intimately familiar with. " Obi-Wan paused and took a deep breath. He sensed the anxiety in the older man but pushed it away refusing to lose his focus.  
  
"I need two things from you. The first is an acknowledgement on your part that what you did to me was wrong and hurtful. Whether that was your intent or not matters very little at this point." He paused gauging the man's reaction. Qui-Gon's expression was blank. It was the same expression his master had worn for years while evaluating his progress. The look felt heavy, weighed down with intense concentration. Swallowing hard Obi-Wan regained his calm and continued.  
  
"The second need requires an acceptance on your part that because of your actions our relationship will never be as it was. No matter how much we work out our difficulties or how much time we spend together nothing will ever be the same." Obi-Wan lowered his head drawing his lips into a grim line. Even now the thought of never having the same connection to his master was difficult to accept, but he had come to far to turn back. Lifting his head he pressed on.  
  
" I will never trust you as I did. I will never see you as I once did. That part of my life, no matter how dear or precious it was to me, is over and will never be again. " The grief was obvious in this portion of his speech. Despite his struggle to maintain his composure a single tear escaped and slowly flowed down his cheek. He resisted the urge to look away. He had witnessed so many emotions flood the master's face. He wondered if he had been so easy to read throughout his speech. He hoped not, but imagined that he had been.  
  
During Obi-Wan's speech, Qui-Gon had felt anger, frustration, confusion, acceptance, sorrow and finally some amount of understanding. He wished he could leave but knew it would only postpone the inevitable. He saw such raw strength in the man before him. A year ago Obi-Wan would never have come to him and given him terms for their relationship. He couldn't help but feel proud of the man that the boy had grown into. He was a fine man and Qui-Gon would be honored to be a part of his life no matter how limited his role might be. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes centering himself the best that he could. He needed a few hours of meditation but knew that it was too much to ask for. The time for preparing was over. It was time to face the past and move forward.  
  
"My Obi-Wan-" He began his voice husky with emotion. He cleared his throat.  
  
"No." Obi-Wan's tone was firm but kind, "I am no longer your Obi-Wan. This is part of things never being the same. I will never be your anything ever again. Perhaps at some point we might call each other friends but never will I ever belong to you in the same way that I once did."  
  
Qui-Gon's face twisted in response to the internal pain that revelation brought him. He managed a nod and accepted Obi-Wan's condition. He released a shaky breath. "Obi-Wan, " He paused looking for assurance that he could still call him by his name. Obi-Wan nodded slightly and waited patiently as the man struggled to find the words.  
  
"I wish so much could have been different. I wish I had spoken to you about Anakin prior to our appearance before the Council. I wish I had given us time to revel in your readiness for the trials before I blurted it out in front of the Council. It should have been a private moment that we celebrated together. It should have been a grand celebration between us as you reached the goal of your training."  
  
He paused taking a moment to picture what that celebration would have felt like and looked like had he allowed it. It would have involved Alderaan wine and lots of chocolate, Obi-Wan's favorite. It would have seen them both searching through holo keepers and mementos. A wry smile shadowed his lips as he pictured it all. He swallowed hard trying to force down the lump that filled his throat. When he spoke again his voice was pale with grief.  
  
"I wish you had not felt rejected and hurt by what I did. I wish that you could have seen that it wasn't about you but the Force or what I thought the Force was telling me to do. I have no defense other than to remind you that never have I ever turned my back on it for any man. If ever there had been a man that I was tempted to abandon it for it would have been you, but even my love for you could not detour me from its call.  
  
If we agree on anything it must be that we are small in comparison to the Force. We both live to serve it. It shapes and molds us. It calls to us and we are helpless but to answer its call no matter how difficult the task it demands of us." He was pleading now keeping his voice level but desperation leaking through.  
  
"So many things I wish. I wish our parting had not been so hurtful. I said things I didn't mean. I never took them back, so please allow me to do so now."  
  
The older man rose and slowly made his way over to where the knight sat. A look of surprise crossed the young man's face as he watched the master gracefully lower himself to a kneeling position at the knight's feet. Deep blue eyes filled with both sorrow and sincerity rose to meet his.  
  
"You were never a mistake and taking you with me from Bandomeer was the best decision I ever made. If you never believe another word that comes from my mouth I pray that you will find some way to believe these words. For to deny them would be to deny the most treasured moment of my life, for you were not merely a padawan but a gift given to a sad and lonely Master looking for a reason to live. For as long as I live I will never understand how the Force could ever love me so much that it would allow me to have you in my life." Tears had begun to trail down the older man's face. He allowed them to flow unchecked so intent was he on conveying the vital portion of his apology to the young man.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out placing trembling hands upon the man's shoulders. His voice was barely above a whisper overcome with emotion.  
  
"Get up Qui-Gon. I won't have you kneeling at my feet." He helped to pull the man gently to his feet and walked him back to his place on the crate where he had been sitting. He gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze and silently mouthed 'Thank you.' His eyes bright with unshed tears, he then turned and made his way back to his own crate.  
  
Qui-Gon saw more disbelief than relief in Obi-Wan's expression. He would have to hope that the Force would help the young man see the truth of his words. He took a moment to gather his composure before continuing.  
  
"I am so sorry for hurting you Obi-Wan. I apologize for that. I love you like a son and would never want to bring any measure of pain to you." A small sob escaped him but he immediately reigned in his emotions. His voice rising as his frustration with himself and the situation became evident. "Was taking Anakin as my padawan a mistake? I don't know only time will tell. The mistake was in hurting you. That was a mistake. Please accept my apology."  
  
//One condition met.// He thought, but the next would be harder for him. Qui-Gon steadied himself.  
  
"Only time will tell about Anakin. I accept your apology. I will try to learn to accept your words concerning your acceptance of me on Bandomeer. I hope that I will find a way to believe you. Once again I guess time will tell." Obi-Wan's voice was soft and lined with fatigue.  
  
Buoyed by Obi-Wan's acceptance of his apology Qui-Gon sought the strength to continue. He knew that this would be the hardest part for him to get through. He had no problem apologizing for the realization that he had hurt Obi-Wan. He could accept that and longed to make that right. The thought though that their relationship was permanently damaged and could never be completely healed tore something deep inside of him.  
  
He could hear the voice of denial screaming in anguish within him. Still he had to give Obi-Wan what he needed. He had to try to help his beloved Padawan get through this so that he could go on with his life and finally move past that which was haunting him. Qui-Gon took a deep breath as his head hung heavy with the weight of his words.  
  
"If I have learned anything from returning to the temple, "Qui-Gon began again swallowing against the lump that had once again formed in his throat. "I have learned that things will never be the same between us. And NOTHING grieves my heart more or causes me more regret than knowing that you are no longer MY Obi-Wan." He stopped to wipe the new tears from his face.  
  
"You voiced earlier that you had wanted me to be the one to knight you. Well I had wanted that as well young one. I had many times visualized that moment when I would cut your braid and pronounce you a knight of the Order." Tears silently traced a path down the older man's face as his voice broke under the strain of his sorrow.  
  
Obi-Wan sat transfixed seeing Qui-Gon in a new light. He never considered that he had dreamed of such things before. He had always assumed that they were his dreams alone. He had never considered what it would have meant to Qui-Gon after countless hours of training, missions, sparring, lectures, and kata corrections to see his student become what he set out to make him. They sat there in silence each man wrapped in his own grief.  
  
Finally it was Obi-Wan who broke it sounding surprised at his new insight. "I so want to let you off of the hook." Obi-Wan's voice was honest and he smiled as his eyes met Qui-Gon's.  
  
"That is because it has always been in your nature to willingly forgive the faults of others." It was said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I really can't do it this time." He smiled a sad smile as his voice choked with tears," I can't let you off so easily. I can't let you hurt me again and I know that you will."  
  
Qui-Gon could only nod in understanding. He would make no more promises. He had done that before and failed to live up to them. He would not let the man down again. He himself dare not voice his convictions for he was not his own but a vessel for the Force to work through. Long as he might to spare any further hurt to his beloved Obi-Wan he knew that his life was not his own.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
He was not in any positions to make demands upon Obi-Wan. Even though he still felt his actions had been demanded by the Force, he had been the one to destroy what they had had therefore it was not his place to dictate how their relationship would be built back. That was for Obi-Wan to decide and he would comply with the young man's wishes. He owed him that much.  
  
"Live in the moment." Obi-Wan simply said a trace of a smile slowly curving upon his lips. It wasn't a smile born of long hours of mirth but one that knew how to accept less and be content with it somehow.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled, "Live in the moment."  
  
He reached out his hand to him and Obi-Wan rose from where he had been sitting and took it. His marveled at all the times this hand had touched him. He had felt it upon his shoulder in comfort and pride, on his body throwing him to the mat in hand-to-hand practice, stroking his face while recovering in an infirmary, and now holding it as a first step back in a long line of steps to be taken.  
  
"What do you think?" Qui-Gon asked amused at the emotions playing thoughtfully across the younger man's face. Obi-Wan continued to stare at the hand marveling at its power and grace. Finally he broke his eyes away from it and met the other man's steady gaze.  
  
"I think it is a beginning and all things are possible in the beginning." Qui-Gon sighed and laughed. The laughter though quickly evolved into sobs and he fell into the young man's arms.  
  
Relief flooded him and he longed to reach for the bond but knew it would only remind him of his loss. He chose instead to be proud of the man in his arms, the man capable of lending comfort to one who had hurt him so badly, the man who was finding a way to accept the one who had rejected him.  
  
He had refused to believe that he could ever lose Obi-Wan's love, but somehow he felt that he had. Tonight's talk had revealed many things and mended a few of the misunderstandings.  
  
Obi-Wan held him. It felt odd to have their roles reversed so completely. He could feel the man's grief and longing. He could feel the man's acceptance and relief. He smiled as he tightened his grip around Qui-Gon and searched for his own feelings. He felt peaceful and calm. He felt strong and loved. He felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt hopeful. Hopeful that there would be no more broken promises between them as they both embraced the possibilities born in new beginnings.  
  
The End. Sequel to Come...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you all for all the comments, reviews, support and patience. I have really enjoyed writing this and can't wait to get started on the next one. I have no idea what the title will be so just look for my name if you are interested. I will put in the summary that it is a sequel to this story. Thanks again for reading!!! A special thanks to my wonderful husband who is so supportive of me. He gets up everyday and faces the real world so that I can sit here and create my own. Thanks Topper. You are the best!!!!! Also I want to thank my son for putting up with a mom who has had her nose buried in her computer for the last few weeks. Thanks for you patience BA. I am the luckiest mom in the world!!! 


	19. Chapter 19 Sequel Information

Just wanted to drop a quick note to all the readers of Broken Promises and New Beginnings to let you know that I am going to start posting the sequel in the next couple of days. It is called Hidden Shadows Seeking Light. I am putting the summary on here so you can get an idea if you want to read it or not. I had most of it thought out and a lot of if written when a hard drive disaster cost me everything. So I decided I would just start posting it as I write it. I hope you all enjoy it. I just wanted to give you all a heads up. When I am looking for a sequel I always appreciate knowing when it is on the way.  
  
Below is the summary for HSSL:  
  
Summary: The sequel to Broken Promises and New Beginnings it begins immediately following the ending of the previous story. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin are on their way to Tiress. The governmental leaders of the planet requested the Jinn/Kenobi team to aid in settling the conflict on their planet as well as to work towards reestablishing peace and stability. They must also try to locate whoever is responsible for the assassination of the Vice Commander of the planet and the kidnappers of the Commander's daughter. There are darker forces at work here that the Jedi are not yet aware of. As if they didn't have enough to do Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon must also work to put their relationship back together following the events of BPNB. Will their fragile attempt to reconcile withstand the pressures of a mission and the desire of a dark lord to possess the Chosen One? Can Obi- Wan trust someone who has abandoned him before? If forced to choose again which Padawan would Qui-Gon select? What if their very lives depended upon his choice? 


End file.
